Then We Got On A Boat
by Lima's Angel
Summary: TRADUCTION!Ryan Murphy envois le cast de Glee dans de magnifique vacances sur la mer.Les choses deviennent un peu compliqué entre Chris, Dianna, Darren et un certain Australien sexy sur le GleeShip;Rated M pour plus tard.CrissColfer
1. L'Invitation

**Bonjour bon je vous avez dit mercredi mais j'ai totalement zapé(j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge;quelqu'un aurais un médoc contre ça?)et donc je change le jour et vais donc publié un chapitre de la traduction de Then We Got On A Boat de **..falling** tout les vendredi Quand la cousine débarque rendez-vous mardi pour les reviews n'essité pas à les laissé en anglais que l'auteure puisse les lire quand elle passera voir ma traduction donc je lui donnerais le vous n'etes pas très doué ou que ça vous ennuis laissé en français et je les traduirais pour ce bonne lecture.**

**To .tears;(If you ever come here):**

**Thanks again to let me translate you fanfiction ^^ and I was thinking about translating ****Unexplainable Feelings**** as well tell me if you're O.K with it**

**Chapitre 1 : L'invitation**

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

_Ra-ra ah ah ah, ro-ma ro-ma ma, Gaga oo-la la, want your bad romance. _

J'étais en train de conduire sur l'autoroute menant à la maison de Ryan quand mon téléphone sonna. Je détachai mon regard de la route, et décrochai quand je vis qu'Amber m'appelait.

"Hey babe!" Dis-je d'une voix heureuse.

"Hey Chris-eyboo!"

"…Chris-eyboo vraiment Amber ?" j'inclinai ma tête, mettant mon portable en mode haut-parleur, et le plaçant dans un compartiment à coté de mon tableau de bord.

"Hey, je t'ai appelé fluffy bunny * l'autre jour. Tu devrais être content de l'évolution."

"Tu as vraiment raison. Je devrais me taire avant que les surnoms ne régressent à nouveau." L'adorable rire d'Amber retentit de l'autre côté de l'appareil, me faisant sourire. "Alors quoi de neuf ?"

"Je me demandais si tu savais sur quel propos portait le rendez-vous _spécial _d'aujourd'hui. Tu as bien eu le message, hein ?" Me demanda Amber.

Plus tôt ce matin, Ryan avait envoyé un message à tous les membres du cast disant :

_**Bonjour magnifique cast,  
Je vous voudrais tous chez moi **__**à 15 heures cet après-midi pour un rendez-vous spécial. C'est TRES important J'ai quelques chose de très excitant à annoncer. J'ai aussi besoin que vos emplois du temps soient totalement libres pour toute la semaine prochaine. Il y a eu quelques changements de dernière minute dans l'emploi du temps de tournage et nous aurons besoin de commencer à filmer plus tôt que prévu. **_

"Ouais, _oh mon Dieu_, j'étais sur le point de te demander la même chose! Je pensais que nous n'étions pas supposés recommencer le tournage pour les deux semaines à venir, vrai ?"

"Je sais ! C'est définitivement loco… tu es sûr de ne rien savoir sur ce sujet, Colfer ?"

"Ah, Colfer, j'aime ça." Je ricanai dans le téléphone, "Allons-y avec celui-là. Mais honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut être le sujet de ce rendez-vous."

"Très bien bon, je monte dans ma voiture maintenant. Tu es déjà parti ?"

"Ouais, je suis à genre 5 minutes de chez Ryan, tu pars maintenant?"

"Ouaip, je devrais être là dans à peu près 20 minutes." Répondit-elle.

Je regardai l'écran de mon tableau de bord. **2:44**, il était vraiment si tôt ? Le trafic de Los Angeles était inhabituellement calme aujourd'hui. La plupart du temps quand je roulais à travers la ville je me retrouvais coincé dans les embouteillages pendant 10 minutes, mais pas aujourd'hui. Bizarre. "J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en avance."

"Je suis sûr que les autres sont déjà arrivés, mais je te verrai là-bas, okay boo ?"

"Dac Amber, Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi…Chrisey-boo!" Dit Amber, en rigolant. "Désolée hein, mais il n'y a pas moyen que je t'appelle Colfer."

"Quelque chose m'a dit que ça n'allait pas durer, Amber…Ambberrr…Zut, rien de bien ne rime avec Amber."

Amber rigola à l'autre bout. "Byeeee t'aiiime!"

"Je trouverai quelque chose, bon sang! Rappelle t'en!" Je pus entendre Amber rire sarcastiquement avant de raccrocher. J'essayai de penser à un très bon surnom en continuant de rouler. Ça allait prendre un moment. Amber était pratiquement un des noms les moins ridiculisables du monde. Amberr…smamber ? Amber…pamber ? Grammar…Amber?

Ouais, sans espoir.

Je décidai d'allumer la radio et d'arrêter de me torturer l'esprit. « E.T. » de Katy Perry résonna dans les haut-parleurs de ma voiture et je me perdis lentement dans la musique. Vous devez quand même admettre que j'étais un super danseur sur chaise. La danse sur chaise, bien sûr, est l'art de danser en étant assis sur une chaise. La chanson était super contagieuse, et ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant que je me mette à chanter au top de ma forme. Je lançai ma tête d'avant en arrière (sans jeu de mot) en rejetant mes épaules au rythme de la musique. La chanson se termina et le présentateur annonça la prochaine chanson, « S&M » de Rihanna (puisque j'étais sur le Glee Live tour tout l'été, je n'étais pas arrivé à saturation avec ces chansons, alors je pouvais toujours les tolérer.)

"Yeeah! C'EST MON SON!" Criai-je dans ma voiture vide, et je commençai à rire à ma propre « idiotie »

**(PDV de Darren Criss) **

"Hey Dianna !" Dis-je en sortant de ma voiture devant la maison de Ryan. Dianna regardait son téléphone, attendant devant la porte d'entrée.

C'était elle: Dianna « fucking » Agron.

Avant d'être dans Glee, elle était tout à fait mon béguin presque célèbre. J'avais essayé de rester « cool » et l'avais choisie comme une obscure actrice pour qui avoir un béguin quand je l'avais vue dans « Heroes ». Et maintenant j'avais la chance d'être ami avec elle! J'avais même la putain de chance de parler avec elle. Mon Dieu, comme elle était belle. Merci Glee, merci, merci, merci.

"Salut Darren!" dit-elle, levant les yeux de son portable avec un adorable sourire sur son visage. Je me retrouvai à sourire encore plus quand nos yeux se croisèrent. J'appréciais vraiment d'avoir des amies sexy.

Je pris le chemin de pierre menant à la porte d'entrée, enlevant mes lunettes de soleil rose sexy pour mieux regarder la maison.

_Wow_. Je pense que ça devait être la plus grosse maison que j'avais vue de ma vie. Ouais, peu importe, ce n'était pas une maison, mais un manoir. C'_était_ Ryan Murphy après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il allait vivre dans un ranch de campagne.

Dianna s'appuyait sur une des colonnes qui descendait du haut de la maison de brique, les colonnes faisaient que cet endroit semblait encore plus épique.

"Wow, cette maison est…colossale!"

"C'est plutôt cool, n'est-ce pas ?"Dit Dianna, levant les yeux vers les immenses fenêtres au-dessus de sa tête. "Murphy a bien réussi."

"Tu l'as dit!"

Dianna rigola ce qui détourna mon attention de la maison vers elle. Dieu, comment pouvais-je paraître charmant maintenant ? Elle était jolie de manière si affolante !

"Hey, tu sais pourquoi on a rendez-vous ici ? C'est un peu bizarre que ça se déroule chez Ryan et pas sur le plateau." Demanda-t-elle.

"En fait, j'étais sur le point de te demander la même chose. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de pourquoi on est là."

"Huh, personne n'a l'air de le savoir. Ça doit être plutôt excitant, si c'est un secret et tout. Les secrets de Ryan sont souvent fantastiques."

"J'espère bien." Nous sommes tombés dans une sorte de silence dérangeant après ça. Elle a soudainement trouvé ses ongles fascinants.

Hey Darren, dissipe ce sentiment d'embarras, s'il te plaît !

"Alors, contente d'être revenue du Glee tour ?"

"Ouais, c'est cool d'être de retour ! Mais le tour était remarquable. Une part de moi est en manque de l'excitation de constamment bouger de ville en ville. Et ces fans ! Voir les fans est probablement la meilleure partie. Ils sont géniaux." répondit Dianna.

"Oh mon Dieu, nos fans sont incroyables ! J'adore comment ils connaissent les paroles de chaque chanson par cœur. J'adore absolument quand tu chantes et que tu peux entendre des millions de gens chantant avec toi. C'est absolument le meilleur."

"C'est tellement exaltant, hein? C'est comme si tu pouvais sentir l'amour exaltant de leur voix. C'est le meilleur son du monde."

"Exactement!"

…Et silence dérangeant numéro 2.

"Bon je vais aller à l'intérieur et voir de quoi il est question." Dit Dianna en se dirigeant vers la porte, et en se retournant pour me regarder comme pour me demander si je venais avec elle.

"Cool, j'ai un court coup de fil à passer, mais je serai là dans 5 minutes."

"Dac, ça à l'air bien Dar."

Awww, surnom.

Sourire mental.

Attends, oh, tout le monde m'appelle Dar…idiot de cerveau. En plus, elle est beaucoup trop jolie pour t'aimer. Je veux dire pourquoi aimerait-elle les dents de cheval ?

J'appelai mon agent, pour lui dire que nous allions peut- être commencer à filmer quelques semaine plus tôt que prévu. Il avait l'air O.K avec ça, Même si il avait à déplacer quelques interviews. J'étais sur le point d'entrer quand j'entendis une voiture arriver avec la musique à fond.

"_C'mon C'mon C'mon. I like it, like it. __C'mon." _

Est-ce que c'était Chris ?

Je souris en le voyant se secouer de haut en bas sur son siège, bougeant ses épaules, les yeux fermés, chantant du Rihanna aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Oh c'était _trop bon_. Chris se gara mais laissa la musique allumée pendant qu'il balançait ses bras dans les airs, il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué tellement il était absorbé par la musique.

"_I may be baaaaad but I'm perfectly gooood at it! Sex in the aaaiir, I don't care, I love the smelllll of it__"_

Mon sourire se transforma en rires en réalisant juste exactement quelle chanson il chantait et je m'approchai de la voiture. Ce gamin était tellement adorable!

"_Sticks and stoooonnes may break my booonnes but chains and whips excite meeeeee, na-na-na c'mon.__"_

J'étais en train de me demander quand Chris allait remarquer que j'étais là, il ne me voyait même pas. Mais peu importe, le spectacle était vraiment intéressant …et il pourrait très bien servir de moyen de chantage à une date future. Il coupa le contact et j'approchai la voiture pour le saluer. Il détacha sa ceinture, et tourna la tête pour me voir hilare juste à côté de la fenêtre. Il poussa un cri de surprise et ouvrit la portière.

"Darren! Tu m'as fait peur !"dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de rougir ?

"Désolé !" Dis-je, en le tapotant dans le dos, "j'en avais pas l'intention." Je lui fis un sourire amical qu'il me retourna. Nous commençâmes à marcher vers la gigantesque maison devant nous. "Hey mec, t'aurais dû me dire."

"Te dire quoi?" dit-il en me regardant confus.

"Que les chaînes et les fouets t'excitent." Dis-je, en essayant de cacher mon sourire et de soulever mes sourcils pour avoir l'air sexy…Je ne pense pas que ça marchait vraiment bien cependant. Il devint rouge écarlate, tressaillit un peu, et me regarda.

"Oh Dieu, tu m'as vu?"

"Oui je t'ai vu." Dis-je comme pour prouver les faits, "Si tu veux je peux le dire à Ryan, Il pourrait faire chanter « S&M » à Kurt dans la série." Je ne cachais plus mon sourire maintenant.

"Oh ouais, ça irait parfaitement dans le scénario. Il pourrait la chanter juste après qu'il ait abandonné l'école et devienne un prostitué." J'explosai de rire et Chris sourit à ma réaction. Nous arrivâmes à la porte d'entrée et j'attrapai la clenche.

"Je ne pense pas que Blaine apprécie vraiment."

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera juste un épisode « bas de gamme »." La dernière partie de la phrase déclencha un éclat de rire de ma part

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

C'est mal.

Très mal.

Ce stupide béguin envers ma co-star est vraiment, extrêmement, énormément, et incroyablement…

…mal

Mais sérieusement, quel est le putain de problème avec Ryan Murphy ? Comment peut- il intégrer _Darren Criss_ à la série comme mon _intérêt romantique _et espérer que je ne sois pas gaga pour lui. Sérieusement, Darren Criss ! Harry Potter. Non, pire que ça. Harry Potter_ chantant_. Daniel Radcliffe pouvait être à Broadway mais sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Darren. Le très spirituel, intelligent, talentueux, brillant, non homophobe, gentil idiot, totalement capable de me faire rire, Darren Criss. Je parie que vous devez penser que je devrais tuer la famille de Ryan pour mériter ce genre de torture. Dieu merci on s'est embrassés dans la série, parce que si j'avais à fixer ces lèvres encore une fois…

"CHRIS!" Je me fis sortir de mes pensées par Lea qui courut vers moi et m'engloutit dans un câlin.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Lea."

Amber fut la dernière à arriver à peu près 10 minutes plus tard. Ryan nous emmena à son bureau, où il y avait une longue table avec des chaises. Je m'assis à côté de Lea et Dianna, pendant que Darren s'assit face à elles. Je savais évidemment que Darren avait quelque chose pour Dianna, c'était plus que voyant. Ou c'était peut- être parce que je m'intéressait vraiment de très prés a lui … nah c'était probablement juste très clair. Heureusement, je ne pense pas que Dianna le considérait plus que comme un ami. La table était constituée de moi, Dianna, Lea, Darren, Kevin, Cory, Mark, Jenna, Heather, Naya, Chord, Harry et Ashley. Je commençai à me demander si quelqu'un d'autre était censé venir mais Ryan m'arracha à mes pensées.

"Donc je suis sûr que vous êtes tous vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici." Des oui résonnèrent venant de tous autour de la table après la déclaration de Ryan. Après ça vinrent quelques rires. "Tous vos personnages dans la série ont une chose en commun à part celle d'être dans les New Direction. Quelqu'un veut deviner ce que c'est?"

"Nous avons tous un maquillage parfait tout le temps ?" dit Kevin.

"Nous avons tous magiquement nos permis de conduire et nos voitures ?" dit Darren.

"On est tous extrêmement beaux ?" Intervins-je. Tout le monde rigola autour de la table.

Applaudissements pour moi.

"Eh bien, oui, mais vous êtes tous supposés obtenir vos diplômes cette année. Vous êtes tous des seniors**. Et quand je suis allé voir votre concert cette semaine j'ai pensé à quel point je vous aime tous, et même si cette série changera de classe, cette génération sera toujours ma favorite."

Des 'Aww' purent être entendus de part et d'autre de la table. "S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de mourir." Dit Naya, "parce que je pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps."

"Non, je ne suis pas en train de mourir Naya. Mais j'ai une très bonne idée. Vous pensez que nous allons commencer à filmer la semaine prochaine, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vous ai fait annuler vos futurs projets. J'ai loué un grand yacht, et vous allez l'occuper pour cette semaine. Vous tous, sur un bateau, ensemble, pour aller sur quelques îles privées. Je veux que vous vous relaxiez pour un moment avant que nous ne commencions à devenir fous avec la saison trois. Okay ? Ça vous va ?"

Nous avons alors tous crié.

* « Lapin plein de poils » mais je trouve ça plus mignon en anglais alors j'ai préféré le laisser.

**Le système du Lycée américain se compose en 4 années .La première année Fresman Year correspond à notre 3ème; Sophomore à la seconde; Junior à la première et les Seniors sont des terminales.


	2. Valises Et Joey Richter

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Wow, **_**dix-neuf **_**reviews pour le premier chapitre ? Je ne pense pas avoir eu autant de reviews pour n'importe quel premier chapitre. Vous êtes FANTASTIQUES. Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise car j'aime vraiment, vraiment l'écrire.**

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

"Merci encore pour le maison-sitting, mec. J'apprécie vraiment." Dis-je en finissant de mettre mes sacs dans la voiture et en fermant le coffre. Je lui avais demandé s'il pouvait garder ma maison pendant que j'étais sur la Glee Cruise (ouais, c'est comme ça qu'on avait appelé la croisière avec le cast).

"Hey, comme j'ai dit, ça me pose aucun problèmes de venir à LA pendant une semaine pour conduire ta jolie voiture et vivre dans ta nouvelle maison cool. Tu devrais partir en croisière plus souvent." Répondit un Joey souriant en marchant à mes côtés.

"T'as intérêt de prendre soin de mes bébés sinon je demanderai à Dylan ou Walker* de le faire la prochaine fois ." Je rigolai et lançai mes clés à Joey, qui eut un peu de mal à les attraper.

"Oh ouais, je serai sur de donner de l'eau à ton _unique_ plante. T'as même pas encore finit de t'installer ! Tu vis ici depuis quoi…cinq mois à peu près et tu n'as toujours que quelques meubles et un lit."

"Je suis jamais là! C'est probablement la seconde fois que je suis à la maison depuis…Presque tout l'été." Dis-je en montant du côté passager , tandis que Joey montait du côté conducteur. "Woah, et n'oublie pas le grand piano, je l'utilise tout le temps. C'est sûrement mon bébé le plus important."

"Ouais, c'est un très beau piano." Dit Joey, en me souriant cruellement, "trop bête : je vais jouer comme un malade dessus."

"Joey Richter! Tu joues ?'

"Non, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre!"

Je fis mon plus beau sourire de serial killer à Joey. "Tu la blesses, et je te tue."

"Ooo C'est une fille? J'aime les filles." Dit Joey avec un sourire stupide sur son visage.

"Oui, et je suis son père, et j'ai un flingue, et je sais le nettoyer."

"Attends, QUOI? Tu possèdes un arme? Depuis quand?"

"Depuis à peu près quinze secondes quand tu as commencé à menacer ma fille. C'est un flingue métaphorique."

"Ça a l'air dangereux."

"Tu ferais mieux d'y croire."

* * *

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

"Putain de merde! C'est un _yacht _?" dit Ashley en sortant de la voiture, impressionné par le bateau qui se trouvait devant nous. "Il n'y a pas moyen que ce soit un yacht. C'est tellement giguénorme" Je levai la tête du coffre de ma voiture et vis quelque chose de beaucoup trop gros pour être appelé un simple yacht. Ça ressemblait plus à une large maison sur l'eau.

"Je—oh mon Dieu! Comment est—comment peut—quand a-t-il…? Je ne peux même pas prononcer une phrase cohérente maintenant. Dans quel putain d'endroit Ryan a-t-il acheté ce truc ?"

"C'est ce que je veux savoir!"

Un taxi se gara juste derrière nous, et Mark sortit de la voiture jaune. Il regarda vers l'eau, enleva ses lunettes de soleil et relâcha sa mâchoire.

"C'est pour _nous _?" Il pointa le bateau, abasourdi. Nous regardâmes à nouveau vers lui avec la même expression sur nos visages.

"Bon…et bien qu'est ce qu'on attend? ALLONS-Y!"Je me précipitai vers les quais, me retournant pour appeler Mark et Ashley qu'ils me rejoignent.

"Attends—mais nos sacs!" Cria Ashley .

"Je les récupérerai plus tard! V'nez!" Ashley me courut après pendant que Mark finissait de récupérer les sacs du taxi. J'atteignis les bateaux et courus jusqu'à la plateforme menant à l'entrée du bateau. Un souffle de surprise audible s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je vis le pont impérial. Il y avait une piscine et un jacuzzi entourés de quatorze chaises longues. À côté de la piscine se trouvait un bar rempli de tout le nécessaire, avec des tabourets de bar et tout. Il y avait même cinq hamacs qui était intelligemment placés, accrochés au mur de la cabine du capitaine (ah! Les cabines du capitaine!). Il y avait un espace vide près de la proue du bateau , peut-être pour danser, ou peut-être juste pour… servir de balcon ? Dieu seul le sait.

Je courus jusqu'à la proue, regardant dans l'eau. Cette semaine allait être une putain de bonne semaine ! Je me retournai et vis qu'Ashley était enfin montée sur le bateau. Sa bouche forma un gros 'O' quand elle vit le jacuzzi et la piscine.

"Putain de merde ! Cette chose est littéralement folle, quelqu'un devrait le rendre avant que les choses deviennent incontrôlables!"

Je secouai mes bras dans les airs en signe d'excitation avant de décider de les mettre au dessus de ma tête. "Ashley ce bateau est UNE TUERIE!" Dis-je pendant qu'Ashley me rejoignait à la poupe du bateau. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent un gros mélange de 'Oh Mon Dieu! Pendant que nous explorions le pont . Ashley se jeta dans un des hamacs en balançant ses bras dans les airs.

"J'ADORE LES HAMACS!"

Mark, Chord, Dianna, Harry et Kevin arrivèrent sur le pont, les bras complètement chargés de bagages. Ils laissèrent tomber leurs sacs sur le sol du bateau et explorèrent le bateau avec curiosité, chacun donnant son opinion.

"Est-ce que c'est la vraie vie?" Cria Kevin.

"Il y a une piscine! Une piscine!" Cria Mark.

"Oh mon DIEU! C'EST INCROYABLE!" Cria Dianna.

"Oh, on va TROP faire la fête ce soir!" Cria Chord.

"Oooowwwww!" Chanta Harry impatient en pensant à ce soir.

Je rigolai et courus vers eux pour les saluer, prenant Dianna tendrement dans mes bras et je reçus des embrassades beaucoup plus masculines venant des mecs. Je regardai leurs sacs et me rappelai que le mien et ceux d'Ashley étaient toujours dans la voiture.

"Je reviens, je dois aller chercher mes affaires et celles d'Ashley."

Je courais pour descendre la passerelle quand une voiture que je reconnus comme étant celle de Darren se gara sur le parking de la marina. Je pouvais voir son visage derrière le pare-brise, et je vis qu'il était lui aussi abasourdi par le bateau. Je pouvais le voir pointer le bateau et danser sur son siège comme un chiot excité sur son siège. Nous yeux se croisèrent et il me fit un signe de la main depuis l'intérieur de la voiture qui était en train de se garer . Je répondis à son signe de la main, et lui souris en continuant mon chemin vers la voiture. J'avais presque oublié qu'il venait.

…et c'est la que ça m'a frappé.

Je vais passer une semaine en croisière avec Darren Criss. Ha. _OH MON DIEU_. (est-ce que c'est normal d'entendre des rires nerveux résonner dans sa propre tête ?) Mon estomac était rempli de ces papillons familiers à la pensé de passer une semaine seul avec lui, le rêve. Tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables qui pourraient arriver cette semaine remplirent mon esprit pendant que j'ouvrais mon coffre.

Oh mec.

Il y avait quatre sacs et un seul m'appartenant, _parfait_. Je fixais les bagages, essayant de trouver comment j'allais m'en sortir. Je balançai un sac de voyage sur mon épaule droite, un autre sur ma gauche, encore un autre sur ma droite, et attrapai l'attache de la valise roulante. Je pouvais soulever plus de cent kilos, Mais ressentis un sentiment d'accomplissement en avançant d'un pas. Mission Accomplie !

…puis je trébuchai et tombai.

Echec de la Mission.

…putain de maladresse.

Je relevai ma tête du sol et vit Darren marchant vers moi, souriant."T'as besoin d'aide avec ces trucs là ?

Maintenant je pourrais répondre quelque chose de _vraiment intelligent_ , mais je suis sur le sol devant Darren Criss avec un énorme tas de bagages empilé au dessus de moi. Rien de rationnel ne me vient à l'esprit.

"Ce serait super, oui." Je me retirai d'en dessous des sacs et me remis sur pieds. "Désolé que tu aies dû voir ça." (quelques petits rires nerveux de ma part.)

"C'était plutôt mignon en fait."

_Quoi ? _C'est quoi ça? Est ce que Darren vient juste de m'appeler…mignon? Non. Pas moyen. J'ai probablement juste besoin d'aide auditive ou quelque chose. Il y a pas moyen que _ça_ vienne d'arriver.

Encore quelques rires nerveux, Dieu que je déteste mon rire nerveux. "C'était quoi ça?"

Darren eut un petit rire et regarda vers les sacs. "Oh, rien. C'est tout à toi?"

Quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ? "Est-ce que quoi est tout à moi?"

Darren pointa les sacs autours de mes pieds, "Les bagages."

Je suis un idiot.

"Oh! Non, quelques uns sont à Ashley. En fait…A peu prés tout est à Ashley. Nous nous sommes précipités pour regarder le bateau dès que nous sommes arrivés. Enfin, _Je_ me suis précipité, je pense qu' Ashley n'a fait que me suivre pour vérifier que je ne me blesse pas."

"Le bateau! C'est un putain de grand bateau! C'est comment à bord?" Les yeux de Darren étaient remplis d'excitation et incroyablement inspirés. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à son enthousiasme mignon.

Ce garçon allait me conduire à ma fin.

"Oh mon Dieu , c'est trop fantastique! Tu dois le voir!" Dis-je en prenant quelques un des sacs, titubant au lourd poids des bagages .

"Hey, laisse-moi t'aider avec ça." Dit Darren poliment en prenant les deux plus petit sacs de mes mains, me laissant avec le plus gros bagage et une valise . "Tu viens avec moi prendre mes affaires?"

"Bien sûr!"

* * *

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Bordel,mais d'où _ça_ venait? Depuis quand est-ce que je trouve que Chris est mignon? T'es hétéro, bon Dieu, Darren! Ressaisis-toi!

Joey sortit de la voiture quand il vit Chris approcher.

"Hey Chris!" Dit Joey en ouvrant le coffre.

"Salut Ron!...euu…Joey. Désolé." Chris rigola et fit un signe de la main à Joey. Joey était explosé de rire, c'était plutôt voyant qu'il était éperdu d'admiration.

"J'peux toujours pas croire que t'aies vu la comédie musicale, mec !"

J'ai laissé Joey et Chris parler pendant que je sortais mes affaires de la voiture .

"Bien sûr que je l'ai regardée! Je suis genre le plus ringard des fans d'Harry Potter au monde. Je pense que je l'ai regardée à peu près un mois après qu'elle soit sortie."

"Oh mon Dieu ! Je, juste - je peux pas. T'est trop cool mec."Dit Joey en entraînant Chris dans un câlin.

Nous avons dit au revoir à Joey et avons commencé à marcher vers le bateau.

Je suis vraiment impatient de faire ce voyage. Genre , _vraiment,_ vraiment vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT impatient. Ça va être le meilleur moment et le meilleur endroit pour vraiment plus me lier avec tout le monde , vraiment approfondir les amitiés que nous avions établies pendant la tournée et les rendre encore plus belles. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que je fasse partie de ce magnifique cast avec tous ces gens géniaux.

Vous pourriez penser qu'il y aurait quelque divas dans l'équipe considérant qu'il sont tous si jeunes et si incroyablement célèbres. Mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. _Tout le monde _a incroyablement les pieds sur terre et est humble à propos de tout. Spécialement Chris, je veux dire, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il fait partie du top 100 du Times**.

"Aww Dieu, J'suis tellement impatient de vivre ça, Chris!" Dis-je pendant que nous marchions vers le bateau.

Chris rigola et regarda de nouveau vers le yacht. "Oh, crois-moi, tu seras dix fois plus impatient quand tu l'auras vu de l'intérieur."

"Aahhh! Je veux voir !" Je commençai à courir vers la plate forme et je vis Chris sourire discrètement derrière moi en me suivant. Nous rigolâmes tout en allant vers la plate forme,nous entrâmes dans le bateau et…

PUTAIN DE MERDE, EST CE QUE C'EST UNE PISCINE?

* * *

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

A peu près dix minutes passèrent et nous attendions toujours l'arrivée de tous les autres. Darren et moi décidâmes d'explorer les autres niveaux du bateau . Nous descendîmes les escaliers et vîmes immédiatement une énorme cuisine. Genre sérieusement, la plus belle cuisine que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie , spécialement sur un putain de bateau. Darren était en plein délire, parce qu'il pouvait vraiment cuisine sans avoir besoin d'un extincteur. Moi, pas tellement. À côté de la cuisine se trouvait une longue table avec quatorze chaises.

"Pourquoi y-a t'il quatorze chaises à ton avis ? On est seulement treize."Dit Darren pendant que nous traversions la salle.

"Peut-être pour le capitaine?"

Nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à la prochaine salle, la salle de jeux. Il y avait cinq sofas entourant une _immense _ télé avec des jeux vidéo et des consoles et un lecteur DVD Blu-Ray.

_INCROYABLE._

Nous avons alors entendu quelque cris venant du pont extérieur suivis d'une voix criant 'Ryan!'. Darren et moi courûmes jusqu'en haut des escaliers (moi presque en trébuchant) et nous vîmes tout le gang donnant un immense câlin de groupe à Ryan Murphy. Apparemment le reste du groupe était arrivé pendant que nous étions en bas. Moi et Darren courûmes pour les rejoindre dans le câlin en formant tous une chorale de « mercis ».

Après cinq bonnes minutes Ryan eut enfin la possibilité de se détacher du groupe . "Les amis! Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais vous présenter." Un homme d'à peu près un mètre quatre vingt sept monta dans le bateau, il portait un chapeau et un costume de capitaine.

…et il était extrêmement attirant, je devais l'admettre.

Il était Caucasien, Italien peut-être ? Russe ? Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux marron. Il rougit et fit un signe de main au groupe.

"Bonjour!"

Oh mon D_ieu_, il avait un accent Australien. Je jure que j'ai vu les genoux de la moitié des filles fléchir.

"C'est Austin, il sera votre capitaine pour cette semaine." dit Ryan. Toutes les filles se regardèrent en ricanant bêtement.

"J'peux plus attendre!" s'exclama Heather, la plus courageuse du groupe. Elle marcha vers Austin et lui serra la main. "J'ai hâte de mieux apprendre à vous connaître!" Austin serra sa main chaudement avant de faire un signe de main au reste du groupe. Nous yeux se croisèrent et je dus tourner la tête parce que, D_ieu,_il était tellement attirant.

"Très bien Heather, tu auras tout le temps pour ça plus tard."Dit Ryan, remarquant bien que les filles avaient des vues sur le capitaine "Amusez-vous bien, restez en sécurité, je vous verrez dans une semaine." Ryan se retourna pour partir, "Oh, et je vous aime tous."

"Aahhhh viens là grand idiot!" Dit Darren, l'entraînant dans un câlin.

"Idiot ?" demanda Ryan.

Nous l'avons tous attaqué avec un autre câlin avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de partir.

"On t'aime plus!" Criai-je en le serrant fort avec le reste de la famille. Il eut enfin la possibilité d'échapper à tout notre amour et de partir vers la plate forme. Une fois Ryan parti, Austin se tourna face au groupe.

"Bien! Commencer à naviguer , nous devrions!"

_Oh Dieu, cet accent._

*Les amis de Darren qui font parti de la troupe de théâtre Starkid (Saunders)joue Albus Dumbledore dans les deux comédies musicale sur Harry Joe Walker(je pense qu'il dit Walker car il y as aussi Joe Moses(aka Severus Rogue/Snape)lui est Voldemort dans AVPM et Dolores Umbrige dans le Joe Richter lui joue Ron Wesley.

**Chaque année le magasine Times établit un classement des 100 personnes les plus influentes dans le monde. En 2011 Chris est arrivé 39ème de cette liste.


	3. Les Meilleurs Sont Toujours Gays

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Ce putain de bateau est incroyable.

Juste….c'est absurde à quel point ce bateau est génial.

Le capitaine était monté dans la tour de contrôle pour démarrer le yacht pour qu'on puisse commencer le voyage. Pour un capitaine, ce mec était vraiment jeune. Je veux dire, Vous n'avez probablement pas besoin de _tant_ d'années d'étude pour devenir un capitaine mais quand même, il avait l'air d'avoir mon age*, peut-être même un peu plus jeune. Vous pouvez compter sur Ryan pour trouver un mec sexy d'Hollywood pour piloter ce bateau. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cet accent ? Ce mec vient vraiment d'Australie ?

Nous nous sommes tous dirigés à l'arrière du bateau pendant qu'Austin commençait à naviguer sur la mer. Ryan nous fit un signe d'au revoir de la main depuis le port. Nous sommes restés à l'arrière, faisant au revoir de la main jusqu'à ce que Ryan et le port ait disparu à l'horizon. Nous nous sommes tous dispersés autour du pont impérial, faisant comme si on était chez nous. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et nous étions tous heureux et excités à propos de la semaine qui nous attendait. Nous nous sommes laissés aller à une discussion surexcitée pendant presque quinze minutes.

"Bien on devrait sûrement emmener nos affaires dans les chambres" dit Cory en prenant un de ses sacs et le balançant sur son épaule.

"Et immédiatement après on commence la fête, dac ?" dit Jenna se penchant pour attraper sa valise. Soudainement Kevin sauta devant Jenna, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement . Il prit le sac de sa main droite.

"Nah-uh, qu'est ce que tu penses que tu fais, miss?" dit Kevin, jetant un regard « tu es folle ma fille » à Jenna .

"Umm…j'emmène mon sac dans ma chambre?" répondit une Jenna confuse.

Mark marcha vers Dianna et le gros tas de bagages. "Oui. Exactement! Et ça c'est un boulot de mec." dit Mark, souriant en prenant deux des sacs de Dianna. "Vous les filles ,suivez-moi en étant jolies pendant que nous les gars nous nous occupons de vos sacs."

Dianna donna un câlin amical et claqua la bise à Mark. "Aww, vous, les gars êtes de si gentils gentlemen!" dit Dianna.

Et zut, pourquoi je n'ai pas été celui qui prend ses bagages en premier. La joue qu'elle a embrassée aurait pu être la mienne ! Bien joué Salling, bien joué. Je suivis l'idée de Mark et pris quelques uns des sacs des filles.

"Oui, nous sommes vraiment des gentlemen _c'est sûr_." Dis-je, et je me retournai en sentant une main dans mon dos . Naya et Heather me donnèrent leurs sacs, me faisant un léger bisou sur la joue en retour . Je fis un sourire éclatant…et j'ai sûrement dû rougir un peu.

"Le plus noble!" dit Heather, en me serrant fort dans ses bras. Aww, Heather est trop mignonne.

Une fois que toutes les filles eurent donné leurs sacs à chacun des mecs, nous nous sommes dirigés à l'étage du dessous où se trouvaient les chambres. Il y avait un grand couloir avec 5 portes réparties le long de celui ci. Nous marchions, explorant les chambres qui étaient beaucoup plus grandes que ce que j'espérais . Il y avait deux chambres pour quatre personnes, une pour trois personnes, deux chambres pour deux personnes et une chambre réservée au capitaine . Quelques uns des nôtres remontèrent sur le pont pour récupérer nos affaires . Chris et moi fûment les derniers à redescendre au dernier étage du bateau .

Je jetai un œil dans une des chambres pour quatre personnes, voyant Lea, Dianna, Heather, et Naya rassemblées autour des deux lits superposés .

Bon celle-là est prise. Suivante ?

Je regardai dans la chambre suivante pour voir Jenna, Kevin, et Harry s'installer.

Suivante ?

Amber et Ashley étaient en train de décider qui dormirait dans quel lit.

Suivante ?

Chord, Cory, Harry et Mark étaient en train de tester leur lit respectif.

Suivante?

Oh.

Il ne restait qu'une chambre. Je me retournai pour voir Chris regarder dans la chambre derrière moi. Il entra dans la chambre pour deux personnes et sourit.

"COLOC!" s'exclama Chris, me tendant sa main pour un « high five » avec une expression excitée sur son visage. Je frappai dans sa main, content qu'il soit à l'aise avec la situation, et m'introduisis dans la chambre .

"Cooooloooocsssss! J'peux plus attendre!" Dis-je en posant mon sac sur le lit se trouvant du côté gauche de la chambre . "Cette semaine va être géniale!"

"Je dois quand même te prévenir, je fais des trucs vraiment bizarres dans mon sommeil." Dit Chris en s'asseyant et en glissant son sac sous son lit.

"Bon je suis sûr que ce n'est rien que je ne puisse contrôler."Dis-je en me retournant, lançant un sourire dans la direction de Chris.

"J'sais pas…" Dit-il en me taquinant, en me retournant mon sourire "J'ai un historique plutôt ridicule."

Je me retournai et m'appuyai sur le côté de la tête de lit . "Ah ouais, comme quoi?" Dis-je , lui lançant un sourire de défi.

Chris sortit une paire de claquettes de son sac et s'assit sur le lit, enlevant ses chaussures. "Umm…" Il fit une grimace en se baissant pour enlever ses chaussettes."J'ai peut-être ou peut-être pas commandé un portrait de Marie Antoinette en ligne ?"

Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute grande et j'écarquillai les yeux . "Attends…t'es sérieux ?"

Il gratta l'arrière de sa tête, et se leva. "Ouais…j'ai quelques soucis de somnambulisme."

"Oh mon Dieu! C'est hilarant!" Dis-je en commençant à exploser de rire, tenant mon ventre avec mes mains .

Chris rigola et me frappa sur le côté avec un oreiller. "Pas exactement les qualités que tu aimerais avoir pour un coloc, hein?"

Je calmai mes éclats de rires et je m'écartai de lui pour prendre quelques affaires dans mon sac sur mon lit. "Nan, c'est adorable." Dis-je, bouclant la fermeture éclair de mon sac. "et je te battrai n'importe quel jour dans une bataille d'oreiller, Colfer." Mes deux dernières phrases arrivèrent enfin à mon esprit et je levai la tête en signe de choc.

Woah…adorable ? Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je me retournai pour voir que le visage de Chris était vraiment rouge, ce qui était compréhensible . Je n'arrêtait pas d'utiliser des mots doux pour l'amour du Christ. Dieu, ce silence était si dérangeant.

"…Je—"

"Hey les gars! On va tester la piscine…vous voulez venir ?" Je tournai ma tête pour voir Jenna à la porte avec un maillot de bain dans la main. Harry apparut à côté d'elle avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

"On va avoir du bon temps!" dit Harry.

"Ouais, c'est sûr!" dit Chris derrière moi.

* * *

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

Okay, c'est quoi ce bordel, Darren ? Premièrement tu m'appelles mignon puis tu dis que je suis adorable? Qu'est-ce que je suis, un bébé chat ? Nous ne sommes sur ce bateau que depuis trente minutes et je suis déjà extrêmement géné à cause de toi. Je veux dire, regardez-moi, Je suis assis dans la salle de jeux d'un yacht luxurieux, attendant d'aller dans la piscine qui est _sur _ce yacht luxurieux, et tout ce à quoi je peux penser ce sont les signaux qu'un mec _hétéro _m'envoient. _UN MEC HETERO. _Il est hétéro, Chris, _hétéro_. Tu sais, comme dans pas gay? Arrête de penser à tes putains de sentiments pour lui et amuse-toi. Tu le mérites.

J'étais assis sur le canapé de la salle de jeux, seul. Amber et Ashley m'avaient demandé de les attendre pendant qu'elle enfilaient leur maillots de bain. Donc voilà , je suis assis là, dans mon maillot gris foncé avec un t-shirt col en V noir, des claquettes marrons à mes pieds . Je me penchai vers l'avant, regardant le sol, reposant ma tête sur mon poing.

"Hey beau gosse! T'est près à faire la fêteeee?" Je levai la tête pour voir Amber et Ashley entrer dans la pièce avec leurs maillots de bain . Les yeux d'Ashley s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle vit la télé, elle n'était apparemment pas encore venue dans la salle avant. "Putain de merde! Regarde ce truc!" elle courut jusqu'à la télé, regardant tous les gadgets et consoles. Amber s'assit à mes côtés, pendant qu'Ashley fouillait dans les films.

La dernière chose que je vis, c'est Naya qui entra comme un ouragan dans la salle et se jeta dans le canapé ,en grognant. "Grr! Je peux pas le croire!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Dis-je en me déplaçant au bord du canapé, plus près d'elle.

"Il est gay!"

"Qui est gay?"

"Le mec en haut!"

Mon visage s'illumina instantanément.

"Et je viens juste de passer pour une conne en essayant de le séduire!"

"Il est gay?" m'exclamai-je, n'y croyant pas moi même. "Tu parles du mec chaud en haut avec l'accent sexy, n'est ce pas? Le capitaine ? S'te plaît s'te plaît, _s'te plaît, _dis-moi que tu parles du capitaine ."

"Oui, Chris, lui. Australien Sexy." dit Naya. Amber laissa échapper un grognement déçu en se laissant tomber sur le dossier du canapé.

"Bien sûr qu'il est gay, les meilleurs sont toujours gays." dit Amber.

Je n'pouvais pas y croire. J'peux carrément pas y croire. Il était certainement la chose la plus sexy que j'avais vu de ma vie et il était gay! Nous allions être les seuls gays sur ce bateau ensemble pour une semaine ! Je suis à peut près sûr que j'ai gagné la loterie.

…la loterie « homosexuel tordu ».

"Co-comment tu l'as découvert ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Et bien, si tu veux savoir…Je suis montée sur le pont impérial et il était sur la proue du bateau. J'ai flirté avec lui et il n'avait pas l'air d'être sensible à mes charmes. Alors j'ai essayé de plus…t'sais…mettre mon côté sexy en avant. C'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas exactement dans l'équipe que je supportais. Donc je me suis excusée auprès du sexy et beau mec avec l'accent Australien."

"Ohhhh moonn Diiiiiiieu. Pince-moi." Dis-je en soupirant et en me laissant aller contre le canapé.

"Oui Chris, félicitations. Il est gay, pas de doutes." dit Naya, avec un sourire apparaissant sur son visage. "Et si tu n'en profites pas tu me décevras vraiment ." Naya se leva et se dirigea vers la porte "Maintenant allons commencer notre fête avant que je me mette à pleurer d'humiliation." Amber, Ashley, et moi suivîmes Naya en dehors de la pièce et vers les escaliers. Avant que nous arrivions sur le pont Naya se retourna vers moi et me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

"J'ai peut-être mentionné que tu étais gay avant de m'enfuir comme une lâche…et il a peut-être ou peut-être pas eu l'air enthousiaste." Dit Naya d'une voix douce, me faisant un clin d'œil et continuant sa route.

Mon Dieu c'est chaud.

Je restai à la porte, paralysé. Il avait l'air enthousiasme ? A propos de moi ?

Moi ?

Non, ça peut pas être vrai, pas moyen. Peut-être que Naya avait confondu enthousiasme avec nausée. Ouais, ça doit être ça. C'était juste le choc de l'annonce qui lui avait donné l'air enthousiaste. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il veuille sauter sur _moi _.

Je marchai jusqu'au pont impérial et je vis immédiatement Austin appuyé contre la balustrade de l'autre côté du bateau .Contre toute attente, nos yeux se croisèrent automatiquement. Je pouvais sentir mon visage commencer à chauffer, mes joues devaient être plus rouges que jamais maintenant . Puis je le vis sourire. Est-ce que c'est à moi qu'il sourit ?

Oh mon Dieu, c'est à moi qu'il sourit. Merde, qu'est ce que je fais ?

"Chris!" Mon attention fut détournée d'Austin par Dianna qui m'appelait depuis le bord de la piscine. "Viens nager avec moi!"

* * *

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Cory, Kevin et moi étions assis dans les chaises longues a côté de la piscine . Kevin et Cory parlaient des vacances en famille de leur enfance. J'avais abandonné la conversation, me perdant dans mes pensées en regardant les derniers rayons du soleil se couchant sur l'horizon. Je vis Dianna arriver sur le pont et…wow.

Elle portait un bikini rose et blanc avec une écharpe blanche nouée autour de ses hanches. Ses cheveux flottaient dans la brise de l'océan et elle retira ses lunettes de soleil en s'asseyant au bord de la piscine. Elle ferma les yeux en se penchant en arrière et soutenant sa tête avec ses bras elle regarda vers le ciel. Elle laissa ses jambes tomber dans la piscine, jouant gentiment avec l'eau à ses pieds.

Elle était belle.

"Besoin d'un appareil photo?" dit Cory rigolant en me tapotant l'épaule.

Merde, j'étais en train de la fixer. "Uhhmm…" dis-je, rigolant nerveusement. Piégé.

"Tu l'aime bien, j'ai tord?" dis Cory, me souriant conscient de mes sentiment.

"Umm…Elle est vraiment belle."

"Oh, s'il te plaît! Tu craques totalement pour elle." dit Kevin qui s'était penché du côté de Cory.

"Ouais, à peu près. Je pense que tu peux dire ça."

"Et bien Dar, on est sur ce bateau pour toute cette semaine. Je te dis que tu devrais tenter ta chance ici ''

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers elle, la regardant à nouveau. "Ouais…peut-être que je le ferai."

Juste à ce moment, Naya, Ashley, et Amber arrivèrent de l'étage du bas, marchant vers les chaises et se laissant tomber dessus. "Hey les gars!" dit Amber, "Ce bateau est tellement génial!"

Les membres du groupe commencèrent à parler de leurs chambres quand je vis Austin appuyé sur un des murs du bateau , pas très loin de nous. Il regarda vers l'horizon et commença à sourire. Je suivis ses yeux qui regardaient la porte et vit Chris arriver. Chris rougit et Austin lui sourit. C'est quoi _ça? _Austin avait des vues sur Chris ? Je sentis un peu de rage dans mon estomac, et mes arcades sourcilières se crispèrent à ce sentiment.

Pourquoi suis-je jaloux ? Ça n'as aucun sens. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est sourire au gars et mes poings commencent à se serrer. C'est quoi ce bordel? Il n'est pas à toi, Darren. Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'appartenait. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit à toi, putain? Vous êtes juste amis, bon Dieu!

Dianna appela Chris pour venir nager avec elle et il marcha jusqu'à elle pendant qu'elle se levait du bord de la piscine. Dianna dénoua le lien autour des ses hanches et le laissa tomba sur la chaise derrière elle. Elle avait vraiment un corps parfait, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le fixer jusqu'à ce que …

Chris passa son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête et …_woah._

Surprise!

Je ne sais pas d'où ma fascination pour le corps de Chris venait mais wow…Chris avait totalement un corps d'athlète. Je ne l'avais jamais vu torse nu avant et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder. Les muscles de ses bras n'étaient pas totalement gros mais ils étaient étrangement bien dessinés sur sa peau pâle. Il avait de manière surprenante quelques abdos sur son ventre , et il était plutôt excellent. Je jetai de nouveau un coup d'œil vers Austin. Il était en train de mater autant que moi . Il souriait toujours mais ses sourcils était relevés. Il avait l'air impressionné.

Encore cette élancement de jalousie dans mon estomac. Arrête ça, Darren!

"Mec! Ce bateau a un karaoké!" dit Chord, pointant le microphone et l'écran à côté du bar que personne n'avait eu l'air de remarquer avant . Kevin, Mark et Cory coururent vers Chord pour choisir une chanson.

Je continuai de regarder Chris et Dianna qui rigolaient pendant qu'il s'éclaboussaient l'un l'autre dans la piscine. Chris envoya une vague vers elle ce qui la fit rappliquer, elle attrapa la tête de Chris et l'emmena sous l'eau . Puis ils commencèrent ce petit combat de lutte et …

Oh Dieu, c'était chaud.

"Ohhhh, shit. Get your towels ready! It's about to go down!" Kevin cria dans le microphone. Choix hilarant de chanson en passant.

"Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck! But stay on your motherfucking toes! We running this, let's go!" dit Mark, qui avait pris son propre micro. Je rigolai en courant vers la machine à karaoké, les rejoignant sur « I'm on a Boat » de The Lonely Island. Je pris un micro et commençai à chanter au couplet suivant.

"I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shit! This dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet! But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets! I'm on a boat, motherfucker, don't you ever forget!"

Chris et Dianna commencèrent à rapper depuis la piscine et bientôt tout le bateau était en train de chanter.

"I'm on a boat aaaaand it's going fast aaaaand I got a nautical themed, Pashmina Afghaaaan! I'm the king of the woooorld, on a boat like Leoooo! If you're on the shoooore, then you're sure not meee, ooooh!"

*Darren avait probablement 24 ans quand l'écrivaine a commencé à écrire sa fanfiction. Il a eu 25 ans le 5 février 2011.


	4. J'ai Jamais

**Note de la traductrice: Bonjour tout le monde alors désolé j'ai totalement oublié de posté hier soir alors je le fait aujourd'hui et je pense commencé à posté aussi les mercredi après-midi. Donc voilà rien d'autre à dire à par bonne lecture!Ah et aussi je voudrais précisé la fiction n'est pas de moi!Je ne fais que la traduire!Tout le mérite reviens à . .falling**

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Putain de merde.**

**EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ VU CA ! S'il vous plait dites moi que vous l'avez vu!**

**Darren Criss A EMBRASSE Chris Colfer le 3 Juillet 2011 à Dublin en Ireland.**

**Je m'en fiche que ce n'ai été que du pure Klaine, je suis sur un petit nuage CrissColfer en ce moment alors ne ruiné rien. Ne persé pas mon ship(qui veut aussi dire bateau en anglais)!Est ce que vous avez vu la tête de Chris après ce baiser! Il avait l'air si heureux! Mon dieu j'espère que ce n'étais pas prévu. Au début quand j'ai vu le "THEY KISSED" sur twitter (Je suis Cunfuzled juste au cas ou vous voudriez me suivre :D), j'ai en quelque sorte assumé que l'épisode sur un Air Original venais juste d'être diffusé dans un pays étrangé. Cher doux bébé Jesus que j'ai eu tord. J'étais pratiquement en train de mourir pendant les deux dernière heures quand aucune vidéo n'étais sur internet. De très gros mots très fort pouvais etre entendu dans ma chambre pendant que je fouillais Tumblr dans tout les recoin. Les gens on eu de la chance que je n'ai rien cassé.**

**Donc d'une certaine manière, c'est en quelque sorte de l'or CrissColfer. J'étais un peu dans une phase de page blanche mais maintenant mon obsession est de retour et je doit écrire! Alors maintenant on est dimanche soir, et je vais essayé d'avoir le chapitre fini pour la fin de la semaine. Je l'aurais fait beaucoup plus tôt mais j'ai en quelque sorte beaucoup de chose prévu pour la semaine.**

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

À peu près une heure après que les garçons aient fini leur karaoké, nous avons tous décidé d'aller dans le jacuzzi. En fait, nous tous sauf Austin. Il avait disparu dans la cabine du capitaine juste après l'interprétation version karaoké de « I'm on A Boat ».

Le soleil était complètement couché, et les étoiles brillantes devenaient visibles dans le ciel. Quand le soleil se couchait, le Glee Yacht de nuit envoyait de toutes autres vibes que le Glee Yacht de jour. Il y avait des lampes colorées en forme de ballons tout autour du pont impérial. Des lampions semblaient être suspendus partout, spécialement dans l'espace vide sur le devant du bateau. Les lampes de la piscine et du jacuzzi étaient allumées, rendant l'eau beaucoup plus attirante. Oh ouais, il y aurait certainement des bains de minuit cette semaine. L'endroit entier dégageait une chaleureuse atmosphère nocturne. Il y avait une place vide à mes cotés dans le jacuzzi, alors que Lea était assise de l'autre côté.

Sans raison nous avions commencé à jouer à « J'ai jamais* », et j'avais toujours neuf doigt restants. J'en avait perdu un quand Jenna avait dit : « je n'ai jamais vu un film du Seigneur Des Anneaux ». J'avais eu le sentiment que cette déclaration particulière était dirigée contre moi et Darren nous étions les deux seuls geeks hardcore. Jenna et ses tactiques vicieuses. Mais à part ça, j'étais en train de gagner le jeu.

"Okay okay! J'ai jamaisssssssssssss…" Lea ferma les yeux et se tortura l'esprit, essayant de trouver quoi dire. "J'ai jamais vraiment été dans une série télé avant Glee."

Dianna, Darren, Kevin, Cory, Naya, Heather, Chord, et Ashley** grognèrent tous au même moment, et baissèrent un de leurs doigts avec réticence. Je fis une petite danse de la joie en lançant un 'haha' en direction de Ashley, vu que je n'avais jamais été dans une série avant .

"Oh s'il te plaît! T'as été dans les Tony's! Ca compte trop!" s'exclama Cory. Quelques uns acquiescèrent, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Lea.

"Noonn, c'était plus comme mes cinq minutes de célébrité. Je veux dire comme une série légitime. De celles qui peuvent recevoir un Emmy, tu vois?" dit Lea en se défendant.

"Bon d'accord. A mon tour." dit Cory, regardant à nouveau Lea avec un sourire machiavélique sur son visage. "J'ai jamais été dans un spectacle de Broadway." Kevin puis tout le groupe firent alors un bruit de cymbale.

"Woah les gars, je sens quelques préjudices arriver!" dit Dianna, en souriant. Amber avait une main sur son visage, rigolant dans son coin.

"T'as trop raison tu sens quelques préjudices arriver!" s'exclama Lea en baissant indifférente son index, faisant rire tout le groupe.

Puis j'entendis un magnifique accent Australien derrière moi.

"Ça vous ennuie si je rejoins le fun?"

Je me retournai pour voir Austin…torse nu. Il était dans un maillot de bain vert foncé et il était vraiment, vraiment torse nu.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut que je serais parfaitement okay s'il ne portait jamais de T-shirt à nouveau. Il avait un torse bronzé totalement magnifique,il était apparemment très fort. J'entendis Cory lui dire quelque chose mais j'étais trop distrait par sa poitrine pour que mon cerveau puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il avait un pack de six abdos complets et de larges épaules et, _oh mon Dieu, _il s'approchait de moi.

Austin descendit dans l'eau, s'asseyant à trente centimètres de moi. Apparemment Cory l'avait invité à nous rejoindre. Je soulevai un sourcil et sourit avec excitation, regardant Austin se mettre à l'aise. Je jetai un œil à tous les gens présents dans le jacuzzi. Cela ne me surprit pas : toutes les filles souriaient sciemment en nous regardant Austin et moi. Tout les gars semblaient apparemment s'en ficher... Excepté Darren. Darren avait l'air…troublé ?

"Tu es sûr que le bateau ne va pas avoir un accident ou un truc dans le genre?" dit Darren, ce que je pensais être une drôle de question en premier lieu. Puis elle me sembla valide, considérant que le bateau bougeait toujours plutôt rapidement.

"Je l'ai mis en auto pilote, alors on est en sécurité. J'ai juste à aller vérifier a peu près toutes les vingt minutes pour voir si nous suivons toujours le bon chemin." Répondit Austin, reposant tranquillement ses coudes en dehors du jacuzzi.

"Où nous dirigeons-nous exactement?" dis-je ,regardant Austin. Il se tourna vers moi et sourit.

Wow.

Il avait un sourire _adorable_ .

"Hum…J'ai bien peur que votre camarade Ryan m'ait dit de garder ceci secret." dit Austin. Je secouai la tête de manière compréhensive regardant toujours dans ses yeux. Il avait des yeux vraiment charmants, marron, très profonds.

"Hah, il a dit camarade!" gloussa Mark, "Mec, j'adore ton jargon."

Les yeux d'Austin se tournèrent vers Mark. "Merci !"

"Très bien mec, le nom du jeu est « J'ai jamais ». T'as déjà joué ?" dit Cory, qui était vraiment accueillant envers Austin.

"J'ai jamais joué à « J'ai jamais ».dit Austin, en rigolant.

"Ahhhh, t'es un rigolo!" dit Cory, se marrant franchement, puis il leva sa main pour qu'Austin la voit. "Donc à la base, tu lèves tes dix doigts, comme ça, et chacun leur tour, les joueurs énoncent une chose qu'ils n'ont jamais faite. Si tu as déjà fait une des choses que quelqu'un mentionne, tu dois abaisser un de tes doigts. Eeeet la dernière personne qui a encore des doigts levés gagne."

"C'est un de ses jeux « faisons connaissance »bizarre. Et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi on y joue en premier lieu puisqu'on a passé beaucoup trop de temps ensemble." dit Dianna, ce qui était vrai. "Mais je pense que ça va maintenant, considérant le fait que personne ne sait rien sur toi."

"Donnnccc, Austin…c'est Austin n'est ce pas?" dit Chord. Austin confirma d'un mouvement de tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu n'as jamais fait ?"

"Uhh…" Austin regarda vers le ciel en réfléchissant. "J'ai jamaissss…joué à « J'ai jamais ». Dit-il en souriant gentiment.

"Ohhhh chien rusé !" dit Kevin, abaissant un doigt. Tout le monde le suivit et baissa un doigt. "Okay, j'ai jamais vécu en Australie! Prends ça!"

Austin rit et baissa un de ses doigt. "Bien, hey! Je suis un gars d'Australie !"

Le groupe rigola et je jetais un coup d'œil vers Darren. Il avait un sourire sur son visage mais il était définitivement tendu. Il avait l'air de prêter beaucoup d'attention à Austin. À chaque fois que je regardais Austin je pouvais tourner la tête vers Darren et le voir me regarder, puis rapidement regarder autre part. C'était presque comme s'il m'observait secrètement. C'était absolument pas son comportement normal de Darren. D'habitude il était toujours relax, et facile à vivre. Ça commençait à m'inquiéter un peu.

"Comment tu es passé d'Australia à L.A. ?" demanda Jenna.

"Oh, C'est une longue stupide et triste histoire. Vous ne voulez pas l'entendre." répondit Austin, agitant un peu ses mains.

"Hey, j'adore les longues histoires tristes et stupides."réclama Ashley.

"Vous êtes sûrs ? C'est plutôt misérable."

"Oh allez, raconte-nous!" dit Dianna.

Austin remua dans l'eau, en frottant ses genoux. Il me regarda, puis regarda tous les autres, et commença à parler. "Bon,j'ai grandi en Australie, juste en dehors de Sydney. Mes parents possèdent ce grand cabinet d'avocats qui est vraiment célèbre pour quelques grosses affaires qui se sont passées « Down Under » (en Australie). Il m'ont envoyé dans un internat qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'eau. Donc naturellement j'ai commencé à naviguer beaucoup avec mes amis et nous surfions tout le temps. J'ai vraiment commencé à aimer naviguer. Mais mes parents …ils um…" Austin s'éclaircit la gorge, et me regarda à nouveau avec une lumière nerveuse dans ses yeux. "Je suis un enfant unique. Il voulait vraiment que je devienne un avocat, et que je reprenne le cabinet quand mon père aurait pris sa retraite. Mais c'était juste pas…ma tasse de thé."

"Je te comprends, les avocats ont genre le job le plus ennuyeux du monde!" carillonna Heather.

"Exactement ce que je ressens ! Donc dans tout les cas, ils m'ont envoyé à l'Université de Murdoch, qui est à Perth, pour étudier le droit. Dieu, je détestais ça. Je voulais juste partir de cet endroit. J'ai commencé a me rebeller un peu. J'ai commencé à naviguer et à surfer au lieu d'étudier comme j'étais supposer le faire. C'est pendant ma petite rébellion que j'ai découvert que j'étais gay."

Tout les garçons relevèrent les sourcils et ouvrirent la bouche aux mots « J'étais gay ». Ils me regardèrent tous, et je pouvais deviner ce qui se tramait dans leurs têtes . Je souriai en regardant tous les garçons, je haussai les sourcils en regardant Darren. Il avait la tête baissée et regardait ses mains, géné. Je criais un petit « c'est quoi ce bordel » dans ma tête puis tournai mon attention à nouveau vers Austin.

« Donc j'ai purement et simplement abandonné mes études entièrement, et je suis retourné à la maison pour dire à mes parents que je ne voulais pas devenir un avocat, que abandonnais mes études, que j'étais gay, et que je voulais naviguer pour vivre. » Austin s'arrêta un moment et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Mon père n'était pas heureux…pas du tout…quand il a entendu chacune de mes annonces. En fait, elles l'ont toutes rendu fou de rage. Il n'a pas manifesté une once de compréhension ou de sympathie. Il me déshérita à partir de ce moment et ne voulut plus me parler. Je suis resté une semaine à la maison et il ne m'a pas décroché un mot. Ma mère était moins irritée par les nouvelles mais elle pensait toujours que mon père avait raison, et que j'avais tort. Un de mes vieux amis m'appela une nuit, me disant qu'il allait emmener un yacht privé jusqu'en Amérique, pour une famille très aisée. Il m'a demandé si je voulais être son second pour le voyage. J'ai dit oui dans un battement de cœur, mourant d'envie de partir loin de ma famille. Quand nous arrivâmes à L.A., je n'avais pas vraiment de travail, et j'étais franchement dans la merde."

Austin semblait plus à l'aise, après nous avoir raconté la plus dure partie de l'histoire. "je vivais toujours sur le yacht, parce que je n'avais ni appartement ni job. J'ai dit à mon ami que je pouvais surveiller le bateau, parce qu'il avait trouvé un autre travail à L.A. Un jour, j'étais dehors sur le port quand votre ami Ryan est venu me voir et m'a demandé des renseignements sur ce beau truc. Mon ami ne pouvait pas faire le voyage, car il ne pouvait pas arrêter son travail. Alors il m'a demandé de le faire, et maintenant je suis là avec vous adorables jeunes gens".

"…C'est une sacrée histoire." dit Jenna, lançant un regard sympathique à Austin. Austin secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau ses mains.

"Le prend pas mal mais…" J'étais surprise d'entendre Darren parler depuis l'autre coté du jacuzzi, "ton père est un connard."

Austin commença à rire puis sourit à Darren, "Oh crois-moi, je le sais."

Après ça il y eut un petit silence dérangeant, qu'Austin combla immédiatement.

"Hey! Vous êtes supposés être en vacances les gars, non? Plus de discussion triste, amusons-nous!"

* * *

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Je rentrai dans notre chambre tard le soir pour voir Chris assis les jambes croisées sur son lit, appuyé contre le mur avec un ordinateur portable sur ses jambes. Il portait un t-shirt bleu col en V qui arrivait vraiment bas et un pantalon de jogging gris avec une paire de lunettes plantée sur le nez. Je regardai la clavicule et le peu de poitrine que le t-shirt exposait, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais tellement fasciné par cette vision.

Il leva la tête de son écran, me faisant un simple signe de main quand je rentrai. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et posai ma tête dans mes mains, regardant vers Chris.

"Tu reçois internet ici?"

"Quoi?" Chris leva la tête de son ordinateur et me regarda. "Oh, non…Je travaille juste sur un script." Dit- il, souriant et regardant à nouveau vers l'ordi.

"Ohhhh ouaaaaaiiii! Tu écris un film! Comment ça avance ?" Dis-je, m'asseyant à moitié en supportant mon poids avec mes coudes.

Chris rigola un peu, me regardant à travers ses lunettes. "Oh…tu sais…ça avance."

"Bien c'est super, M. « Pantalon vague »." Dis-je, soulevant mes sourcils et inclinant ma tête.

"Heureux que tu le penses, « Sir j'embrasse beaucoup »."

"Hey, un petit bisou et le monde devient fou." Dis-je, souriant et essayant de me défendre.

"Ohh ce _n_'était _pas _un petit bisou." dit Chris en fermant son laptop et le posant sur sa table de nuit. "On s'était mis d'accord sur un smack… et t'as attaqué ma bouche."

"Oh, allez! C'était cool! Les gens ont adoré!"

"Okay, qu'est ce que t'en dis. La prochaine fois que tu prévois de faire exploser le net, mets-moi juste un peu au courant..."

J'explosais de rire, jetant un regard confus à Chris. "On a explosé le net?"

"…T'es pas encore allé voir Tumblr , n'est-ce pas ?"

"Umm…non? Je devrais ?"

"Je ne te le recommande pas, nos fans sont fous." Chris s'allongea sur son lit, s'appuya sur les oreillers et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je le regardai puis je regardai à nouveau vers l'ordinateur. Wow. Il a 21 ans, et il écrit un film. Putain de vingt et un ans.

Je faisais quoi à vingt et un ans ?

...Oh ouais…la fête.

"Chris?"

"Ouais?" dit-il avec les yeux fermés.

"Tu sais que tu es génial ?" Chris entrouvrit les yeux, haussa les sourcils et tourna sa tête vers moi. Je pus voir une rougeur apparaître sur ses joues. "Vraiment, tu le sais ?"

Chris continua à me regarder, vraiment vraiment confus. "Umm…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"T'es génial , Chris. Je veux dire tu as seulement vingt et un ans et tu en as déjà fait _tellement. _Je veux dire t'es en train d'écrire un putain de film. Et je suis sûr qu'il est super bien en plus! T'as écrit un épisode pilote pour Disney et tu es un modèle pour des millions d'ados qui sont comme toi et tu étais dans le Times pour l'amour du Christ!"

La bouche de Chris s'ouvrit légèrement au milieu de mon discours ,et il commença à regarder autour de la chambre . J'étais à peu près sûr qu'il essayait d'éviter mes yeux. J'aurais parié de l'argent sur ça. "…donc ce que tu essayes de dire c'est que…"

"Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est …que t'es une personne géniale." Dis-je, puis je me mis tout seul une claque virtuelle. Vraiment ? Est ce que j'ai sérieusement juste dit ça ?

Bon, bien. Au moins maintenant il sait. Il mérite de savoir à quel point il est génial.

"Merci Darren."Dit Chris, s'asseyant et me regardant dans les yeux. "Vraiment, ça me touche beaucoup,

On frappa à la porte.

"Entrez !" Dis-je.

Mark apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte tenant un dvd dans sa main. "Hey! On regarde « Shining » sur ce superbe grand écran en haut. Vous voulez venir ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr, je descends !" Dis-je.

"En fait, je pense que je vais dormir un peu. En plus, je ne suis pas vraiment dans l'état d'esprit pour un film d'horreur." Dit Chris depuis son lit.

"D'accord mec! Fais de beaux rêvex!" dit Mark.

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Ettttt c'est la fin du chapitre 4. J'ai un seul mot pour le prochain chapitre. Somnambulisme.**

**Et aussi je ne suis définitivement pas une experte en bateau, alors si quelque chose ne colle pas, s'il vous plait dites le moi. Merci beaucoup de me lire!**

**REVIEW! Reviews sont la nicotine qui remplice mon addiction de fanfiction . S'il vous plait dites moi vos pensé. (spécialement sur le baiser de ce dimanche soir!)**

**JE VOUS AIMES TOUS!**

*Voici les règles selon Wikipédia

_**J'ai jamais**_ (également connu sous le nom de _**Je n'ai jamais**_) est un jeu d'ambiance populaire qui implique souvent le fait de boire de l'alcool.

Le jeu démarre avec chacun des participants ayant un verre (d'alcool ou de boisson non alcoolisée, même si l'alcool est souvent partie prenante de ce jeu) rempli à la main. Le premier joueur énonce ensuite une phrase débutant par « J'ai jamais », et énonçant quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait. Les autres participants ayant déjà réalisé l'acte en question doivent alors boire une gorgée de leur verre, et le tour passe au joueur suivant. Le jeu se termine souvent par manque de participants, de faits à proposer, ou parce que les participants sont trop émêchés.

Les phrases peuvent être de toute nature, mais dérivent souvent, surtout lorsque les boissons sont alcoolisées, vers des questions à caractère sexuel. Socialement, le jeu peut remplir plusieurs buts : être un moyen d'amusement, en permettant aux joueurs de découvrir des choses qu'ils ne savaient pas sur leurs amis, ou bien permettre une meilleure connaissance et une meilleure intégration de nouveaux venus dans le groupe social.

Ce jeu apparaît, sous sa version anglaise (« _Never have I ever_ »), dans divers médias, tels que la série _How I Met Your Mother_, le dessin animé _Les Griffin_, le film _Good Morning England_ ou dans la première saison de _Lost_.

**Dianna s'est surtout fait connaître en jouant dans Heroes en tant que PomPomGirl, Darren a joué dans Eastwick et est aussi apparu dans l'épisode 20 de la saison 7 de Cold Case, Kevin a été dans True Blood (regardez bien c'est lui qui pousse le fauteuil de l'oncle de Sookie pendant l'enterrement de la grand mère de cette dernière), Cory était un des joueurs de basket dans Kyle XY, Naya est apparue très jeune dans un épisode du prince de Bel Air et plus récemment dans un épisode de CSI Miami, Heather était la danseuse avec le t-shirt rose dans How I Met Your Moher, Chord a joué dans No Ordinary Family et The Middle, et Ashley faisait partie du casting de Gilmore Girls en 2006.


	5. Darren, La Table Est En Feu

Note de l'auteur: **Il y a tellement de références dans ce chapitre! Alice au pays des merveilles, Glee (évidement), Harry Potter, La Belle et la bête, et Anastasia! Mon imagination est sous cocaïne.**

**Oh, et en parlant de mon imagination, le Austin dans ma tête ressemble à l'enfant d'amour de Hugh Jackman et Jenson Ackle.**

**Buhhh bon je déteste de ne pas avoir réalisé que Chris avait déjà fini d'écrire son film quand j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre. Maintenant tout est juste confus. Je vais juste prétendre qu'il écrit un autre film. Il est Chris Colfer, il est assez créatif (:**

**Juste pour que vous sachier, le nouvelle album de Parachute étais la seul chose que j'écoutais pendant que j'écrivais ça. C'est absolument géniale. Vous devriez allé les écouter.**

_Note de la TRADUCTRICE:Vous avez vu?J'ai posté sans retard!(It's a fucking miracle :P.)Juste pour rappelle cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi mais de __ . .falling.__alors tout le mérite lui ce chapitre est un de mes préféré.Sur ce je vous laisse le lire et à vendredi prochain._

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

"_Où va-t-on ?"_

"_Je te l'ai dit, on est en retard !" Répondit le lapin en costume de chien._

"_En retard pour quoi?" Dis-je._

"_Pour un très important dîner, Alex!" Dit le lapin._

"_Un dîner dans un avion?"_

"_Oui, Alex! A quel autre endroit voudrais-tu dîner ?"_

"_Oh…et bien je ne sais pas…" Le lapin disparut à travers une porte menant à un long couloir très sombre. Je le suivis, trébuchant légèrement dans le couloir. Je vis sa queue disparaître en haut de quelques marches pendant que je le suivais, me pressant pour le rejoindre._

_Il courut vers un autre couloir sombre et je continuai de le pourchasser, à bout de souffle. Il monta encore quelques marches et s'arrêta immédiatement après être arrivé au sommet. Devant moi se trouvait une petite table dressée pour deux._

"_Amuse-toi bien, Alex !" Le lapin disparut subitement derrière moi et je m'approchai de la table. Sur la table se trouvaient deux plats « Zoo Pal », l'un avait une forme d'éléphant et l'autre celle d'une girafe. A côté des plats se trouvaient des tasses pour enfants colorées, chacune avec un bâton de Red Vine* dépassant de l'intérieur. Il y avait des serviettes à pois avec une longue tige de bambou roulée autour. Quelque chose me parut étrange alors je regardai mieux la table et réalisai que son centre était en feu._

"_Alex ! Tu l'as fait !"_

_Je me retournai pour voir Darren debout derrière moi avec ses bras grands ouverts. Avant de lui retourner son câlin je regardai un peu mieux ce qu'il portait. Il semblait être habillé d'un blazer bleu foncé en loque et d'un pantalon de costume. Il portait aussi un haut de forme rose avec une flûte collée dessus. Le blazer arborait une broderie rose foncée ainsi qu'un « D » rose foncé assorti sur la poche. Il ressemblait beaucoup au blazer de Dalton, mais il était beaucoup plus flamboyant. Il ne portait pas de cravate de Dalton, mais une aux couleurs de Poudlard nouée lâchement autour de son cou et son col était relevé. Ses cheveux étaient dressés en l'air, et ses pieds étaient nus._

"_Eh__ bien ne reste pas debout comme ça! Assieds-toi!" Je me retournai et m'assis devant le plat avec la girafe, prenant la serviette à pois et la dépliai sur mes cuisses. Je levai la tête et vit Darren qui tenait un pichet de jus bleu pétillant. Il m'en servit un peu dans ma tasse pendant que je prenais mon Red Vine et je le regardai en demandant._

"_C'est pour quoi ?"_

"_C'est ta paille, idiot !" Je lui lançai un regard confus et il rigola en réponse. Il enleva son chapeau, s'assit sur son propre siège et prit son Red Vine. Il mordit une partie de chaque bout, et le replaça gentiment dans sa tasse. Il but une grande gorgée puis fit un sourire éclatant. "Tu vois ?"_

"_Oh!" Dis-je et je fis de même avec le mien. Je sirotai ma boisson puis regardai à nouveau Darren, qui me regardait avec des yeux plein d'adoration, son menton reposant dans sa main. Je souris en retour avant de regarder, inquiet, la table._

"_La table est en feu!" Dis-je, Darren recommença à rire._

"_Bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! Comment ferions-nous griller nos marshmallows sinon ?"_

_Darren sortit deux marshmallows de dessous la table et m'en donna un. Il en mit un sur sa tige de bambou et commença à le griller au dessus des flammes. Je rigolai et fis pareil, mais mon marshmallow alla trop loin dans le feu, et s'enflamma._

"_Vite! Souffle dessus!" cria Darren. Je soufflai furieusement dessus, jusqu'à ce que les flammes bleues aient disparu. Puis je pris un bout avec mes doigt et le goûtai._

"Délicieux _!" Dis-je, souriant tout content à Darren. Darren sautilla, de manière joyeuse._

"_J'adore cette chanson! Dansons!" Il attrapa ma main et m'emmena dans un endroit dégagé._

J'entendis_ une voix faible dire _:_"Chris!", mais je l'ignorai._

"_Mais il n'y a pas de musique." Dis-je, alors qu'il me faisait tourner sur moi-même._

"_Et bien je vais en faire ! Darren sortit une baguette de sa poche arrière et la secoua dans les airs en direction du coin de son chapeau. La flûte s'éleva dans les airs et commença à jouer toute seule. Je regardai la flûte émerveillé, puis Darren m'entraîna à nouveau dans la danse avec lui. Nous dansâmes __pendant un moment. Mais avec ma maladresse habituelle, je trébuchai, commençai à m'étaler sur le sol, _puis je sortis de mon rêve.

"Chris ?" J'ouvris les yeux levant la tête, vraiment vraiment perdu. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands quand je vis une paire de forts bras nus me tenant. Je regardai vers le haut et vis Austin, ne portant pas de t-shirt, et me regardant inquiet. WOAH.

Pas de t-shirt.

Oh Dieu, est-ce qu'il est nu ?

Je regardai vers le bas et fus à demi-soulagé de voir qu'il portait un pantalon de jogging.

"Oh mon…effffff. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je ne viens pas juste de …" Dis-je…me relevant du sol. Je rougis furieusement pendant qu'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Austin et il laissa échapper un gloussement.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais endormi, mais tu étais sur le point de passer par-dessus bord, alors je devais faire quelque chose." dit Austin, rougissant un peu.

"Je suis tellement désolé à ce propos. Mon subconscient est un idiot." Dis-je, souriant et grimaçant en même moment. "Mais ouais, je suis Chris. Ravi de te rencontrer."

Austin rigola et serra ma main. "C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Christopher, je suis Austin. Alors…tu es somnambule ?"

"Ouais…C'est vraiment nul quand je dors dans de nouveaux endroits." Dis-je,rigolant un peu et me frottant les yeux. Soudain je réalisai qu'Austin avait toujours un bras autour de moi et je rougis. Mais je ne voulais pas bouger, je me sentais tellement en sécurité et au chaud . "Comment tu m'as repéré ?"

"Je venais juste de lâcher l'encre et j'allais me coucher. J'étais en train de tout revérifier et j'ai entendu ta voix depuis la tour. J'ai regardé à travers la fenêtre et je t'ai vu marché en trébuchant autour du pont. Je ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était adorable. On aurait un peu dit que tu dansais mais avec une sorte de partenaire invisible."

Je rougis à son commentaire et souris, me rappelant vaguement de mon rêve. Puis je me rappelai ma danse avec Darren, le chapelier fou et commençai à rire vraiment fort.

"Quoi?" Dis Austin, gloussant et me souriant.

"En fait, j'_étais_ en train de danser avec quelqu'un . Dieu, Je viens juste de faire le rêve le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais fait depuis que j'ai eu genre…dix ans." Dis-je, rigolant pour moi-même .

"Raconte moi." Il souriait toujours, et je pouvais sentir des papillons voleter dans mon estomac en regardant ce sourire.

"Bien…ça ressemblait beaucoup à Alice au Pays Des Merveilles, mais les gens m'appelaient Alex au lieu d'Alice. Je veux dire, je pense que ça a du sens, considérant que j'ai des parties masculine mais quand même, c'était un peu extravagant." Austin commença à rire, me tenant toujours. Je souris, appréciant le sentiment qui vibrait dans ma poitrine.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé."

"Pas d'inquiétude. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas passé par dessus bord quand-même. Je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose arrive à ton visage." Dit Austin en plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens, il dégagea quelque mèches de cheveux de devant mon visage avec sa main. "Tu as un beau visage." Dit-il d'une voix basse, me regardant profondément dans les yeux.

Je rougis et fit un sourire qui devait être vraiment énorme et stupide. Des choses comme ça ne m'arrivent pas souvent. De beaux hommes ne me disent pas souvent que je suis beau en retour. "Merci." Je chuchotai, rencontrant ses yeux à nouveau.

Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé qu'il allait m'embrasser. Ses yeux ne pouvaient décider s'ils devaient rester ancrés aux miens ou regarder mes lèvres . Je crois bien que je faisais la même chose, parce que ses lèvres avait l'air si…si…tentantes. J'aurais pu jurer l'avoir vu rapprocher son visage du mien.

"Chris ?" J'entendis des bruits de pas montant l'escalier et je me séparai d' Austin par pure instinct. Il avait l'air déçu de la perte de contact, mais son attention se tourna vers les escaliers. Je commençai à me relever et quand je me retournai je vis Darren s'approcher de nous…

Sans haut.

Quand est-ce que tout les mecs attirants du monde ont décidé d'arrêter de porter des hauts ?

En fait, la seul chose que Darren semblait porter était un bas de pyjama noir et rouge. Il ne portait même pas de boxer ou de slip ou rien du tout. Je pouvais le dire car le pantalon était _vraiment bas sur ses __hanches _ et vous pouviez voir des choses que des trucs comme des boxers auraient _forcement_ cachés, comme…

Oh génial, je suis en train de le fixer !

"Chris…je, uhhh…" Darren faisait passer son regard de moi à Austin, il avait l'air de chercher ses mots.

"Darren…qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Dis-je, comme si j'étais coupable de quelque chose.

Attends, quoi ?

De quoi serais-je coupable?

Il n'y a absolument rien de quoi je devrais me sentir coupable.

* * *

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

J'étais à moitié endormi dans mon lit quand je me retournai et regardai Chris dans le lit à côté de moi. Son corps était à moitié enroulé dans les draps, et ses cheveux étaient défaits et en désordre. J'ai pensé qu'il avait l'air absolument adorable pendant qu'il dormait. Son t-shirt était remonté sur son ventre, exposant la majorité de sa poitrine, avec sa main posée dessus. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers son ventre et je pus voir un court trait de poils commençant du dessous de son nombril, disparaissant dans son pantalon de jogging.

Je pensais en fait que c'était plutôt…sexy.

J'ai pensé que j'aurais dû arrêter de l'observer, parce qu'il dormait après tout. Il ne voulait définitivement pas que son ami le fixe pendant qu'il essayait de dormir.

Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un costume de chien et je rigolai pour moi même.

_Tellement, tellement, tellement _adorable.

Okay, Darren, arrête d'être ce putain de mec superficiel et va dormir. Je me retournai dans mon lit, et fermai les yeux, m'endormant.

Je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps j'avais dormi quand je me retournai paresseusement dans mon lit. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Chris n'était pas dans son lit. Je me suis inquiété pendant cinq secondes, puis j'ai décidé qu'il avait probablement eu envie d'aller aux toilettes ou quelque chose. Alors je fermai les yeux.

Puis j'ouvris un œil, regardant vers notre salle de bain de chambre. La porte était ouverte mais les lumières étaient éteintes. Puis je me rappelai ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de faire des trucs fous en dormant.

Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Je sortis de mon lit, attrapai mes lunettes sur ma table de nuit, et sortis de la chambre, regardant dans le couloir.

Vide.

Je montai à l'étage du dessus, et je traversai la cuisine vide, la salle de jeux, la salle à manger, et la salle de piano.

_Une Salle de Piano! _Quand est-ce qu'_elle_ était arrivée là?

Mais peu importe, Chris n'était visible nulle part. Je commençai à devenir un peu plus nerveux, et je montai les escaliers.

J'entendis une voix faible venir de là haut. "Chris ?" Dis-je en montant les escaliers. Quand j'atteignis le sommet je vis Chris et Austin tous les deux sur le pont, se déliant d'une étreinte. Ils rougirent plutôt fort tous les deux, et il était très évident que quelque chose se passait par là. Je sentis un pincement au cœur, et une chaleur dans mon estomac qui ressemblait beaucoup à ce que j'avais ressenti à la piscine plus tôt.

Bordel, pourquoi je suis si jaloux ?

Je déplacer mon regard d'Austin à Chris, qui se levait du sol. L'expression du visage d'Austin reflétait la déception et la gène. Le visage de Chris semblait sans émotion, et il regardait vers mon pantalon. Je regardai vers le bas puis vers le couple qui se trouvait devant moi, me sentant soudainement vraiment, _vraiment_ stupide.

"Chris…Je, uhhh…"

"Darren…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Sa voix semblait un peu haute, et je levai la tête pour voir une expression de remord sur son visage. Austin semblait le regarder incertain face à son changement d'attitude.

Je restai sans voix, la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre était le doux son des vagues de l'océan.

"Eh bien je suis sûr qu'il était inquiet à propos de ton somnambulisme ou quelque chose comme ça." dit Austin, hochant la tête vers moi en signe de compréhension.

"J'étais…ouais…_ça._" Je regardai vers le bas maladroitement et frottai mon épaule avec ma main droite. Je fis courir une main sur mon corps indifféremment…oh ouais, je ne portais pas de haut. J'avais oublié ça.

Austin toussa inconfortablement et s'éloigna de Chris. "Bien, je devrais aller me coucher." Dit Austin, se retournant.

Chris attrapa son bras et l'enlaça dans un câlin ce qui nous surprit Austin et moi. "Merci…encore." Dit-il en serrant Austin. Je restai là, gêné, sentant le même pincement dans mes tripes. Je regardai et vis Austin placer un bisou sur le haut de la tête de Chris avant de le laisser partir, disant au revoir et descendant les escaliers.

Bon Dieu.

Chris rougit. Il me regarda troublé quand Austin partit et fit un signe de tête depuis les escaliers. "On devrait probablement aller se coucher." Dit-il, et il marcha devant moi , descendant les escaliers. Je m'attardai encore un moment, frottant mon visage dans mes mains et me demandant quel bordel venait juste de se produire.

Je suivis Chris dans notre chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi. Chris retourna dans son lit, mettant les draps sur lui et s'asseyant en tailleur, regardant dans le vide. Je me dirigeai jusqu'à mon lit en m'assis, en le regardant.

Douloureux silence dérangeant.

"Je devrais poser la question ?…ou bien ?…"

Chris passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Quand je ne suis pas dans mon propre lit j'ai tendance à faire du somnambulisme à moins que quelqu'un dorme avec moi. J'ai marché, endormi, jusqu'en haut des escaliers et il m'a arrêté avant que je passe par-dessus bord."

"Oh…et c'est tout ?" Dis-je, me demandant combien de temps je pouvais endurer ça.

"Ben…on a parlé, si c'est ce que tu veux dire."

"Umm, bien sûr. Je pense que c'est ce que je voulais dire." Dis-je en retournant dans mon lit. "Je veux dire, vous sembliez affreusement à votre aise."

"Il m'a sauvé la vie, Darren. J'aurais pu tombé du bateau et me noyer."

J'avais des papillons dans l'estomac à la pensée de Chris se noyant. Je ne voulais pas y penser . Je ne voulais pas penser à Chris mourant.

Juste…non.

Je restai silencieux en me retournant et en posant ma tête sur mon oreiller.

"Je veux dire, c'est un peu ta faute de toute façon."Dis Chris, en faisant un surprenant sourire.

"Ma faute ?" Dis-je, me retournant vers lui pour voir Chris me regarder avec une expression enfantine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son changement de comportement.

"Tu étais dans mon rêve. C'était si bêtement ridicule." Dit Chris, en commençant à rire.

"Aww, t'as rêvé de moi?" Je souriais complètement maintenant, dans une attitude plus joueuse. "C'est trop mignon."

"Imagine-toi en un effrayant mélange de Chapelier fou, de Warbler, de Starkid, de sorcier et de vagabond. C'était ce qu'était mon rêve" Dit Chris en me regardant joyeusement.

"Attends, quoi?" Dis-je, rigolant à la description bizarre de Chris.

"C'était comme Alice Au Pays des Merveilles, excepté que j'étais Alex à la place d'Alice. Et tu étais ce Chapelier fou bizarre qui était en fait plutôt superficiel maintenant que j'y pense." Chris s'arrêta dans sa description pour exploser de rire. "Tu portais ce blazer rose de Dalton en lambeaux, et tu avais un haut de forme assorti, et tu utilisais une baguette…c'était génial."

"Ça a l'air d'un rêve _vraiment intense_. Plus comme un cauchemar en fait." Dis-je, rigolant à gorge déployée maintenant.

"On avait un rencard en fait, et je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir à l'idée de sortir avec un Chapelier Fou."

Nous commençâmes tous les deux à rire et mon esprit s'envola avec l'idée de Chris et moi en rencard. Étonnamment, ça ne me semblait pas si terrible. Mais ça devait sûrement l'être pour Chris.

Je me levai de mon lit et me dirigeai vers celui de Chris, m'invitant sous les couvertures.

"Darren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"Dis Chris nerveusement.

"Chut." Je murmurai silencieusement, me mettant à l'aise et enroulant un bras autour de lui. Il ne resista pas, mais il était vraiment tendu. "Tu aimes bien faire du somnambulisme, et moi j'aime bien faire des câlins. Problèmes résolus."

Je vis Chris sourire et poser sa tête à nouveau sur l'oreiller que nous partagions maintenant. "Idiot de Darren."

Je lui dis : « Chut ! » à nouveau et le câlinai plus fort. "Bonne nuit, Alex."

*Tout ceux qui ont vu « A Very Potter Sequel »(le spectacle musical que Darren a créé avec sa troupe de théâtre Starkid) doivent savoir ce que sont ces délicieux bonbons. Ça ressemble à un grand bâton tordu sur lui-même rouge. Pour le goût, je ne sais pas vraiment comment le décrire, ça a un goût de fruits rouges et un peu la même saveur que les longs fils rouges que l'on trouve rayon confiserie en France mais on n'a pas vraiment d'équivalent en France, ce qui est bien dommage.


	6. Yeux Fermés et Bisous Volés

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Darren a reconnu mon existence l'autre jour! Non non non…il n'as pas lu l'histoire(ouf) mais il a répondu à ma question pendant le starkid livestream! Ouai je sais, idiote, Sarah calme toi. Mais j'ai fangirlé plutôt fort après. Haha, si certain d'entre vous on vu mon twitter, vous le savez. Et vous savez aussi a propos de mon petit échange de tweet avec Bill Cosby. ;)**

**Si vous avez lu mon autre fan fiction, Unexplainable Feelings, le commencement de ca chapitre pourrais vous paraître un peu…familier. Okay, vraiment familier, c'est presque la même scène. Mais vraiment, qui en a quelque chose à faire?**

**Oh , ouai, j'ai presque oublié. GLEE 3D TRAILER OMG. Devinez qui va voir ça! MOI.**

_Note de la traductrice:désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier mais il c'était l'inauguration de la salle des fête de mon village et étant dédié à mon grand père je ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'être là bas. Donc voilà le chapitre 6 avec un jour de retard. _

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

Je remuai au milieu de la nuit et découvris que je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger. Je haussai mes sourcils de manière confuse et ouvris les yeux.

Oh salut, visage de Darren.

Il était vraiment bien endormi et son nez était à cinq centimètres du mien. L'étreinte de Darren autour de moi s'était resserrée pendant la nuit. Nous dormions tous les deux sur le côté (ce qui était plutôt bizarre, parce que je dormais d'habitude sur le ventre ou sur le dos) et il me câlinait comme un gros ours en peluche. Nos jambes était entrelacées et son corps était pressé contre le mien.

Et merde, il était toujours torse nu.

Je levai ma tête de l'oreiller et examinai notre position. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire juste à la folle idée que l'on était en train de se câliner en ce moment même. Dieu, si les fangirls voyaient ça, elles deviendraient sûrement folles.

Ma tête retomba sur l'oreille, et je regardai le visage de Darren. Merde, il était si proche. Je pouvais l'entendre respirer doucement avec son nez, et je pouvais sentir son souffle chatouiller mon cou. On était proche à _ce_ point là l'un de l'autre. Je profitai de la situation pour le regarder plus attentivement, parce que je me rendis compte que je n'aurais plus jamais la chance de l'observer d'aussi près de ma vie.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé un peu, et je pouvais voir ses boucles s'écraser contre le tissu de l'oreiller. C'était quasiment un beau contraste de couleur, ses boucles noires, sombres, contre l'oreiller blanc en coton. La lumière de la lune passait à travers le hublot rond du mur. Elle brillait sur les joues et le front de Darren, illuminant sa peau. Je regardai ses sourcils, et souris un peu plus. Normalement, des sourcils touffus pouvaient être un peu repoussants, mais sur Darren c'était si…sexy.

Il avait des sourcils sexy. Voilà, je l'ai dit.

Mes yeux descendirent vers sa poitrine qui était pressée contre de la mienne. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que ses bras étaient enroulés autour de moi. Il avait de beaux bras bronzés et juste la bonne quantité de poils sur sa poitrine qui était juste si…unf.

Unf était le mot parfait pour décrire son corps.

Ses cils n'étaient pas si longs, mais ils brillaient aussi dans la lumière de la lune, je les fixai juste pendant un moment. Je pouvais voir ses yeux bouger en dessous de ses paupières. Je souhaitai mentalement qu'il fasse de beaux rêves. Je me demandais si il faisait des rêves vraiment idiots comme moi. Qui sait, peut-être que je suis le chapelier fou dans son rêve en ce moment. Peut-être est-il dans une sorte de rendez-vous fantasmé avec moi dans le rêve qui se déroulait dans sa tête en ce moment.

Non, ça le transformerait en cauchemar pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me flagelle moi-même tout le temps ? Je me rabaisse tout le temps alors que les autres me complimentent juste. Tu n'es vraiment pas si mal, Colfer. Je veux dire, J'ai pris beaucoup de maturité depuis que Glee a commencé. Et Dieu sait que j'ai pris _beaucoup_ de maturité depuis le collège. Mon visage de bébé a pratiquement disparu, j'ai grandi d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, et ma voix m'a emmené partout ces trois dernières années. Je suis intelligent, peut-être que je suis même charmant ? Je ne sais pas ! Un gars ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais charmant avant, mais peut-être que j'en suis arrivé là, t'sais ? Je veux dire, bordel, Austin m'a appelé « beau » ce soir et Dieu sait qu'il est charmant.

Okay, Colfer, Darren est hétéro point final. Peu importe à quel point tu es attirant, il ne sera jamais attiré par toi. Tu ne feras jamais battre la chamade à son cœur. Tu ne lui déclencheras jamais une érection, ou tu ne lui feras jamais perdre ses mots. Il est le meilleur ami de Joe Walker, qui ressemble pratiquement à un Dieu! S'il devait craquer sur n'importe lequel de ses meilleurs amis, je ne ferais certainement pas partie de la liste de ses priorités. Je devrai sûrement m'habituer à ce sentiment, parce que ce câlin est ce qui arrivera de plus fort entre nous.

Je fermais mes yeux de frustration, très fort et essayai de chasser mes pensées. Je les rouvris un moment plus tard et me concentrai à nouveau sur Darren. Il avait quelques poils ras sur son visage, il avait dû se raser pour l'occasion.

Il murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil, ce qui m'effraya un peu. Il bougea dans le lit, et finit par me serrer plus fort. Je me retrouvai à sourire encore touché par ge geste adorable. Il commença à bouger de plus en plus, et je pense que j'ai vu ses yeux commencer à s'ouvrir.

Merde! Je l'ai fixé! Ne le laisse pas voir!

Je fermai rapidement mes yeux, et prétendit dormir.

* * *

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent aumilieu de la nuit pour voir mon visage vraiment, vraiment près de celui de Chris. Je reculai un peu ma tête, surpris, mais je le reposai à nouveau gentiment sur l'oreiller en réalisant la situation.

Nous ne partagions pas seulement le même espace de respiration, mais j'étais pratiquement au dessus de lui. Pourquoi suis-je une telle pute à câlins (a cuddle whore*) ? Je baissai mon regard à nouveau vers Chris et vit un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Apparemment il était lui aussi,un peu, une pétasse à câlins, il semblait apprécier les câlins presque autant que moi. Je soupirai de soulagement et commençai à sourire à Chris qui dormait. J'étais en quelque sorte assez heureux qu'il ait un problème de somnambulisme. Si il n'en avait pas eu, je n'aurais pas eu un si bon partenaire de câlins avec qui dormir.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais juste pas arrêter. Elles étaient là sur son visage, me tentant. Elles avaient l'air si charnues et roses et si…Chris. Ba, ouais , ce sont les lèvres de Chris après tout.

Mais depuis quand les lèvres de Chris me rendaient fou ? Depuis quand les lèvres de Chris me faisait douté de ma sexualité?

Ugh! Putain,ça s'aggrave ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas arrêter d'être si attirant tout le temps, bon Dieu? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas porter des vêtements très larges tout le temps et mettre un sac sur sa tête quand il dort ? Ouais, c'est ça. Plus de saloperiesde jeans serrés pour ce mec. C'est maintenant illégal pour tous les Colfers de porter quelque chose de plus large que ce que Snoop Dog porterait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne les ferait juste pas échanger leurs garde-robes complètement ? Comme ça Chris serait dans un tel putain d'embarras de porter les fringues de Snoop Dog qu'il porterait un sac sur sa tête _tout le temps_. La seul personne portant ces putains de jeans serrés serait Snoop Dog…qui était beaucoup moins tentant que Chris « fucking » Colfer.

Ouais, c'est ça. Ça le fera payer.

_Ça _lui apprendra à être sexy.

… Dieu, c'est triste.

Je m'accrochai toujours à lui comme si il était la dernière bouée de sauvetage du Titanic. J'étais toujours à, genre, cinq centimètres de son visage.

Je ne pensais plus à rien et le fixais juste. Il y a quelque chose de différent quand on regarde quelqu'un pendant qu'il dort. C'est comme le voir totalement exposé. Vous pouvez tout à fait étudier tous ses traits sans avoir peur d'être remarqué. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je commençai a étudier ses traits. C'était juste Chris, dans son habitat naturel…sans moi collé à lui bien sûr. Un peu de lumière de lune brillait sur son visage et il était…beau. Je n'allais pas me mentir, il était renversant. J'en avais rien à faire que ses cheveux soient un champ de bataille ou que son visage soit écrasé contre un oreiller, il était une belle personne. Et parfois je pense que si je n'étais pas hétéro…

Oh, regarde, il y a une mèche de cheveux sur son œil. Je poussai une de ses mains sur le côté pour enlever la mèche de cheveux de son visage et finit par rapprocher mon visage du sien dans mes mouvements. Quand je remarquai qu'on était plus près…Je ne pus juste pas résister. Je m'approchai et pressai un doux bisou sur ses lèvres. Je le fis aussi léger que possible. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de laisser le sentiment m'entraîner et priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Oh Dieu, je donnerais tout pour qu'il ne se réveille pas maintenant.

Je pouvais sentir mon visage cramoisi et proche de la température du soleil, je me reculai, mort de peur de ce qui pourrait se passer après. Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller, le fixant pendant que mon cœur donnait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine et je commençai à me crier dessus d'être un tel idiot. J'attendis pendant dix secondes, le regardant intensément. Ses joues avaient l'air un peu plus roses, mais rien d'autre que ça…

Rien.

Chris n'avait pas bougé. Il dormait toujours.

Je poussai un énorme soupir et fermai les yeux, ne souhaitant rien de plus que de juste m'endormir et oublier que je m'étais réveillé.

Excepté que je ne voulais pas exactement oublier quoique ce soit à propos de ce bisou…pas du tout.

* * *

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

Il vient juste…

Il vient juste de m'embrasser. Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?

Après avoir fermé les yeux j'avais commencé à vraiment m'endormir. Puis je sentis une mèche de cheveux bouger, puis je sentis Darren bouger, et puis la dernière chose que je sus c'était que ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes et j'ai juste aaagggghhhhhh. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé fut : « N'ouvre pas tes yeux, Christopher ! C'est la chose la plus étrange que tu puisses faire. Il pense que tu dors, alors laisse le penser que tu dors ! »

Alors je restai allongé là, essayant de prétendre que j'étais endormi. J'attendis environ une minute supplémentaire et je ne pus continuer à résister, je devais ouvrir mes yeux. Quand je les ouvris, ses yeux étaient fermés et il s'était rendormi, mais son visage était plus près qu'avant. Je soupirai de soulagement et refermai mes yeux, ne souhaitant rien de plus que juste m'endormir et oublier que je m'étais réveillé.

Excepté que je ne voulais pas exactement oublier quoi que ce soit à propos de ce bisou…pas du tout !

* * *

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Je me réveillai avant Chris le matin. Je dégageai mes bras d'autour de lui et essayai de déméler mes jambes des siennes. Mais ça eut l'air de le réveiller, et je me maudis silencieusement pour l'avoir fait sortir de ses songes.

"Merde, Chris, désolé de t'avoir réveillé." Dis-je en glissant hors du lit plutôt bizarrement.

"Non non, c'est rien."Dit Chris, en s'asseyant et en se frottant les yeux. "Merci pour um…m'avoir aidé à rester en place."

Je rigolai un peu à son choix de mots**. "Hey, c'était mon plaisir. Tu es un super câlineur, c'était facile."

Chris rigola et repoussa la couverture. "On me l'a déjà dit."

Je me dirigeai vers ma valise et sortis mes affaires de toilette, et je dérangeai quelques vêtements dans le placard de la chambre en même temps. "Câlin souvent?" Dis-je, levant un sourcil et lui souriant.

"J'ai été connu pour ça." Chris alla vers sa valise et commença à déplacer des vêtements dans le placard lui aussi.

"Bon je vais prendre une petite douche. Te languis pas trop de moi!" J'allai dans la salle de bains, faisant couler l'eau et me déshabillant.

Quand je sortisde la douche je vis que Chris n'était pas dans la chambre. Je mis un t-shirt col en V blanc et un short beige avant de sortir de la chambre et de monter les escaliers. Cory, Mark, et Chord étaient assis sur des tabourets dans la cuisine. Dianna était derrière le plan de travail battant quelque chose dans un bol. J'entrai et m'assis sur un tabouret vide.

"'Jour les gars!" Dis-je, faisant un signe de la main à tout le monde. Tout le monde dit bonjour en retour.

"Bien dormis les gens ?" Dit Cory, celui qui était assis le plus près de moi.

"Plutôt super bien!"Dis-je par instinct, puis je me rapellai toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées la nuit dernière. "Oh, excepté le moment où Chris est presque passé par dessus bord. Cette partie ne s'est pas très bien passée." _Mais les choses se sont bien passées après ça, surtout la partie où j'ai violé Chris dans son sommeil._

"Woah, quoi? Arrête le film. Retourne un peu en arrière. Appuie sur « play ». C'est quoi ce bordel?" dit Cory.

Je rigolai et racontai l'histoire un peu mieux. "Il a fait du somnambulisme jusqu'au pont impérial, et Austin a pu le sauvr avant qu'il ne passe par dessus le bastingage."

"Awww c'est trop mignon!" dit Dianna, levant les yeux du bol dans lequel elle battait, avec un regard affectueux sur son visage. "Ils sont trop mignons."

"Ils?" dit Cory.

"Mignons?' dit Mark.

"Oh allez! Est-ce que vous étiez réellement présents dans le jacuzzi hier soir! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter des regards l'un à l'autre, genre toutes les deux secondes." dit Dianna, posant le bol et remuant un peu le fouet dans les airs en allant vers l'évier. "Vous devez être aveugles pour ne pas avoir remarqué ça !"

Je regardai de nouveau vers les garçons, ils avaient un vrai air gêné sur leurs visages. Je veux dire vraiment ? Comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas remarquer les sourires volés ? Je suis un mec plutôt aveugle moi même mais j'ai _totalement_ remarqué cela.

Mais encore une fois c'était peut-être parce que je ne faisais rien d'autre que les examiner pendant tout ce temps.

"Je n'ai honnêtement rien vu de ce qui s'est passé." Dit Chord, rigolant pour lui même.

"Oh s'il te plaît, est-ce que t'as remarqué, Darren ?"

Je levai les yeux du bar que j'étais en train de fixer. "Quoi? Oh, ouais…coupable." Dis-je en levant une main nonchalamment. "Qu'est-ce tu prépares ?" J'étais absolument prêt à tout pour changer de sujet.

"Elle prépare notre nourriture!" Dit Mark.

"Comme une bonne femme devrait!" dit Kevin en entrant dans la pièce avec un dvd de « Bob L'éponge Carrée » dans sa main. Nous rigolâmes à sa blague pendant que Dianna roulait une serviette en papier en boule et la lançait sur lui.

"Où est le reste des filles ?" Dis-je, me levant de mon tabouret pour rejoindre Dianna de l'autre côté du bar.

"Mal de mer, mec. Elles sont toutes au lit." dit Cory, "J'espère que ça se calmera vite quand même, le mal des transports ça craint."

"Ouais, c'est sûr. Où est Chris ?" Dis-je.

« Austin lui montre ses trucs de bateau sur le pont. Espérons que Chris ne provoque pas un accident.

"Hah!"Dit Dianna, pointant Mark, Chord, and Cory. "J'vous l'avais dit!" Les trois garçons levèrent leurs mains en l'air dans un geste de defense.

"Hey, qui est prêt pour quelques dessins animés du matin ?" dit Kevin, en montrant son dvd de « Bob l'éponge ». Mark, Chord, et Cory se levèrent et suivirent Kevin dans la salle de jeux, en se faisant des « high five » sur le chemin.

Dianna rigola à leurs idioties et se tourna vers moi. "Tu veux m'aider ?"

"Absolument !" Dis-je, en regardant dans le bol. "Qu'est-ce qu'on cuisine ?"

"Pancakes aux myrtilles!" dit Dianna en cherchant une casserole avec laquelle cuisiner.

"Ça a l'air super ! Comment je peux t'aider?" Dis-je, frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre.

"Peux-tu trouver quelque myrtilles dans le frigo pour moi?"

"Tout ce que tu veux, chérie" Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur. Dianna rigola derrière moi et je souris à sa réaction. Je réussis à trouver des myrtilles qui avaient l'air décentes dans le fond du frigo et les posai sur le bar, entendant un merci de Dianna. Elle mit les myrtilles dans la mixture et se tourna vers moi.

"On fait une bonne équipe." Dit-elle, me souriant.

"Ça c'est sûr." Dis-je, prenant une myrtille et me sentant un peu aventureux. Je la tins devant ses lèvres, essayant de la lui faire manger. Elle leva ses sourcils intéressée et contrainte à la fois, me laissant mettre la baie dans sa bouche. Je lui souris et elle rigola doucement en réponse. Soudainement, elle mit un doigt dans le bol et le mit rapidement sur mon nez, laissant un peu de pâte blanche dessus. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et elle me sourit d'un air coupable.

"Oh, toi petite…" Dis-je, attrapant la farine. Avant que je puisse l'attraper elle s'était enfuie hors de ma portée. Nous nous chassâmes l'un l'autre autour de la cuisine, rigolant et nous lançant de la farine. Je finis par l'attraper et la coinçai dans un câlin, la faisant légèrement tourner. Elle remua quand je la serrai plus fort, laissant mes mains rester sur le bas de son dos pendant qu'elle reposait sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je regardai dans ses yeux verts et réalisai qu'elle regardait dans les miens aussi. Je pris ma chance et m'approchai environ 80% plus près de son visage, en attendant de voir si ça pouvait vraiment arriver. Je regardai vers ses lèvres puis à nouveau dans ses yeux. Nous finîmes tous les deux par nous rapprocher au même moment, capturant les lèvres de l'autre dans un baiser chaud. C'était bien.

Genre vraiment, vraiment bien.

Dianna fut la première à se retirer à peu près six secondes plus tard. Elle regarda dans mes yeux et je remarquai un petit rougissement sur ses joues. "C'était quoi…_ça?_"

"L'euphorie du moment, je pense." Dis-je, lui souriant. Ça lui prit un moment, mais elle finit par me sourire en retour.

"On devrait probablement finir ces pancakes avant que les autres ne suspectent que quelque chose se trame." Dit-elle en se libérant gentiment de mes bras.

"Ouais, je pense qu'on devrait." Dis-je, me retournant vers le four. Nous finîmes les pancakes, ne parlant pas du bisou. En fait, si je ne l'avais pas mieux connue, j'aurais dit que Dianna agissait comme si le bisou n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il y avait un peu de flirt, mais ça restait un peu, ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Quand elle eut fini, elle me demanda de dire aux autres que le petit déjeuner était près.

Je montai les escaliers, allant prévenir Chris et Austin en premier. Ils n'étaient pas sur le pont impérial, alors je présumai qu'ils étaient dans la tour du capitaine. Je regardai vers la tour et je vis Chris et Austin s'embrassant à travers la fenêtre.

S'embrassant

La douleur dans mon estomac étais de retour comme jamais avant.

*Whore ici est utilisé gentiment pour dire que l'on est accro à quelque peu aussi dire calinovore.

**En anglais Chris lui dit « Thank you for helping me stay put », je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle la dedans mais si vous savez alors dites-le moi dans une review.

**Note de l'autre: S'il vous plait ne me détesté pas! Je devait compliqué encore un peu les chose. Peu importe, S'IL VOUS PLAIT laissé une review. J'adorerais connaître vous pensé, spécialement sur ce chapitre.**


	7. C'est Peutêtre Réciproque,Après Tout

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

Quand Darren entra dans la salle de bains je m'allongeai de nouveau sur mon lit, frottant mon visage avec mes mains. Pourquoi est-ce que ce stupide bisou s'était produit hier soir? Quel bordel s'est déclenché dans la tête de Darren ? Ce n'était définitivement pas si innocent. Ça a duré à peu près dix secondes. Même si c'était le plus léger des contacts, ça semblait si réel.C'était comme si je pouvais sentir une grande partie de lui seulement à travers ses lèvres. C'était exceptionnel, et honnêtement je le détestais d'avoir été si exceptionnel. Ça ne devrait pas être si exceptionnel quand un de vos meilleurs amis hétéros vous embrasse. Pourquoi suis-je toujours dans ce genre de putains de situations ?

Je poussai un soupir tendu et je décidai d'aller m'habiller. Je mis un t-shirt bleu foncé confortable et un short de bain blanc. J'estimais que j'allais probablement aller nager ou quelque chose plus tard. Je trouvai une paire de lunettes de soleil dans mon sac et je les mis sur le haut de ma tête. J'enfilai une paire de tongs marron foncé et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je sortis de la chambre exactement au même moment qu'Austin. Je le regardai et lui souris. Il portait un débardeur noir et un short de sport. Ses cheveux était humides, et apparemment il venait juste de sortir de la douche.

"Bien dormi?" dit-il me taquinant et en me faisant bonjour de la main.

"Eh bien, ouais" Dis-je, me tournant vers lui "après que tu m'aies sauvé la vie." Mes yeux partirent sur le côté en un léger signe d'étonnement. Est-ce que je flirte ? Est ce que mon attitude était provocante ? Ouais. Elle l'était, n'est-ce pas ? Hmm…

Austin rigola légèrement, s'appuyant contre le mur du couloir. "Et ce fut un plaisir de le faire." Dit-il, me lançant ce sourire _vraiment _sexy. Ça, combiné avec un léger soulèvement de sourcils et son incroyable accent rendit mon esprit un peu confus.

Je fit un petit rire amusé, répondant à son sourire et frottant mon bras dans son dos.

"Bon écoute, je dois aller démarrer le bateau et nous remettre en route." dit Austin.

Je reçus le message et me retirai du chemin. "Oh, ouais. Vas-y."

Il commença à marcher puis s'arrêta. "Envie de te joindre à moi ? Je pourrais t'apprendre un truc ou deux."

"Ça m'a l'air super !"

Austin rigola légèrement et continua son chemin. "Très bien, suis-moi alors."

Nous montâmes les deux volées d'escaliers menant au pont impérial. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas mater son cul pendant qu'il marchait devant moi dans les escaliers. C'était dur de ne pas le faire, et je n'avais définitivement pas passé le test de non-matage. Nous montâmes encore quelques marches jusqu'à la tour et Austin ouvrit la porte avec ses clés pour révéler une tonne de boutons,de leviers et de lumières.

"Woah." Dis-je, en regardant autour de la pièce.

"Yep, c'est là que la magie opère." dit Austin, en se déplaçant vers l'écran et il commença à allumer des interrupteurs et faire des trucs. Un petit moment plus tard j'entendis un bruit qui ressemblait au bruit d'une machine démarrant. "Tu veux gouverner un peu ?" Dit Austin, se retournant et me souriant.

"Umm…moi? T'es sûr que je vais pas le crasher ou quelque chose?"

Austin rigola et me fit signe d'approcher. "Naann, je promets que non. D'autre part, je serai derrière toi tout le temps." Il actionna un levier ce qui fit que le bateau commença à bouger, et il se plaça derrière moi. Il plaça son bras au dessus du mien et pris gentiment une des mes mains, la plaçant sur la barre.

"Juste, mets tes mains sur la barre." Dit-il d'une voix basse, plaçant son autre bras de l'autre côté et le reposant sur la barre. Sa poitrine était pressée contre mon dos, et son visage était quelque part près de mon oreille. "Tourne à droite." Murmura t-il en m'aidant à tourner la barre dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

A ce moment, le rythme de mon cœur augmenta de manière significative. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant un moment, regardant le bateau tourner lentement de plus en plus vers la droite. Une fois que le bateau fut dans la direction désirée par Austin, il commença à tourner de l'autre côté.

"Maintenant stabilise-le" murmura t-il à nouveau. Il tourna la barre dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre cette fois, uniformisant la course du bateau. Il tendit son bras et appuya sur un bouton marqué « pilote automatique ». Il déroula ses bras d'autour de moi et les plaça sur mes hanches. Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

Je regardai dans ses yeux bruns pour voir si nous pensions à la même chose. Il laissa sortir un soupir tremblant qu'il semblait avoir retenu et s'approcha un peu plus près.

Mon esprit se dirigea immédiatement vers Darren et ses lèvres dans le lit la nuit précédente. Je regardai vers les lèvres d'Austin puis vers ses yeux mal à l'aise. Est-ce que je devrais faire ça ? Pourquoi je ne devrais pas ? Pourquoi pas ? Darren était probablement en train de flirter avec Dianna ou quelque chose maintenant, alors pour quel bordel de raison je ne devrais pas ? Si Darren pense qu'il peut juste décider de m'embrasser pendant une nuit et me faire oublier tous les autres, qu'il aille se faire mettre. Qu'il aille se faire mettre si il pense que je suis à lui, parce que je ne le suis pas.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?"Dit Austin, qui avait évidement remarqué mon hésitation. Je fis oui de la tête légèrement.

"Est-ce que _c'est_ bien?" Dit Austin, dont les lèvres était très proches des miennes.

Je me rapprochai et capturai ses lèvres avec les miennes. J'entendis sa respiration devenir saccadée, et il plaça ses bras autour de moi me rapprochant de lui. Je me reculai un moment après, le regardant dans les yeux. "C'est plus que bien." Dis-je, me surprenant moi même tellement ma voix était basse.

Il me sourit rapidement avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pris un grand souffle par le nez, bougeant une main pour la reposer sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur dans son cou, rapprochant nos visages . Je sentis sa langue frotter ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'entrée. J'ouvris mes lèvres, autorisant sa langue à glisser et à s'enrouler avec la mienne. Je ne pus retenir le petit gémissement que ma gorge laissa échapper en goûtant à Austin. Il avait un goût de menthe verte et il sentait comme le sable et le chêne. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, sentant ses mèches toujours humides entre mes doigts.

Soudain on frappa vigoureusement à la porte. Austin et moi nous séparâmes immédiatement et regardâmes vers la porte. Je pus voir Darren se tenant d'un air embarassé devant celle ci, regardant le sol et se frottant le cou.

"La porte est fermée."murmura Austin avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir.

"Hey um…le dîner - je veux dire le petit déjeuner est près." dit Darren, qui avait les sourcils froncés et qui semblait vraiment, vraiment troublé. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais il se retourna rapidement et disparut dans les escaliers.

* * *

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Vraiment, c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? Ils se connaissent depuis tout au plus vingt quatre heures et ils se sucent déjà le visage. Je peux pas croire que Chris serait ce…ugh pourquoi est-ce que ça m'importe même ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérange tellement ? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux courir vers Austin, lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure, et lui dire de retourner dans son propre pays ? D'où viennent tous ces putains de sentiments que j'ai pour Chris ? Depuis que je suis monté sur ce putain de bateau je ne peux m'arrêter de le regarder. Je commence à penser plus à lui que je ne pense à Dianna, et ça n'a absolument aucun sens.

"Hey!...ça va?"Dit Dianna, me sortant de mes pensées.

"Oh, ouais, ouais je vais bien. Je me suis juste comme qui dirait perdu dans mes propres pensées ."

"Très bien grand garçon. Tiens, prends un pancake." Elle lança un des pancakes dans l'assiette devant moi, avant d'en prendre un pour elle même.

"Merci." Dis-je, lui faisant un sourire reconnaissant avant de prendre le beurre et le sirop. Les garçons arrivèrent une minute plus tard, traînant les filles qui avaient l'air fatigué derrière eux. Les garçons piochèrent joyeusement dans les pancakes pendant que les filles se laissèrent tomber sur leurs sièges et posèrent immédiatement leurs têtes sur la table. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment l'air vigoureuseset en forme, et elles fixaient tous les pancakes sans dire un mot, comme si c'était un plat de petit aliens. Je commençai à remarquer que Chris et Austin n'étaient toujours pas descendu, et je fronçai les sourcils à la pensée de ce qu'ils étaient probablement encore en train de faire.

Je suis hétéro. J'ai toujours été hétéro.

Mais Chris…Chris est…différent.

Il est plus différent que tous les autres mecs que j'ai jamais rencontrés dans ma vie. Mais Dieu, est-ce que je suis réellement en train de tomber amoureux de lui ? Je veux dire ça pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Spécialement le…vous savez…viol de lèvres qui s'est produit hier soir (qui honnêtement avait était beaucoup mieux que je pensais qu'il serait, peut-être même mieux que d'embrasser Dianna). Une partie de moi souhaitait qu'il ait été réveillé quand je l'ai embrassé, pour que je sente si c'était quelque chose de spécial, s'il avait répondu au bisou. Mais il était endormi, et je suis content. Je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce que je ressens et la dernière chose que je voudrais c'est emmener Chris dans mon bordel d'émotions.

Mais ça aiderait sûrement si Austin ne le serrait pas comme ça.

Austin et Chris nous ont finalement rejoint pour le petit déjeuner. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et le bras d' Austin était autour des épaules de Chris et ils souriaient tous les deux. Tout le monde miaula pour les taquiner en les voyant entrer dans la pièce ensemble, et leurs joues virèrent au rouge. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était les fixer depuis mon siège, en essayant d'ignorer le feu dans mon estomac. Austin vit l'état des filles et sortit en s'excusant de la pièce pour revenir une minute plus tard avec les bras pleins de canettes de ginger ale*. Les filles le virent poser les canettes sur la table et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

"Oh mon Dieu. Tu es un ANGE." Dit Amber , prenant une canette sur le coin de la table. Le reste des filles fit de même, sirotant joyeusement les boissons et espérant se débarrasser de leurs nausées.

"J'ai deviné que certains d'entre vous auraient sûrement un peu le mal de mer pendant la semaine. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça passera assez vite." Dit Austin, qui s'assit à côté de Chris. Les filles commencèrent a interroger Austin, lui posant question après question. Il y répondit joyeusement, donnant des réponses similaires à toutes les questions bizarres. Après que les gars aient fini leurs pancakes, ils commencèrent à débattre sur le fait de savoir si Bob l'éponge et Patrick étaient gays. J'écoutai leur conversation, rigolant de temps en temps. Je regardai à nouveau vers Chris et Austin, qui se murmuraient des choses.

Eh bien _putain_ ce que c'était dérangeant.

Les garçons commencèrent à se lever de table.

"On va regarder un peu plus de « toons », et peut-être que je pourrai finalement convaincre certains lunatiques qu'une certaine éponge habitant à Bikini Bottom est parfaitement hétéro." dit Mark, déclenchant les rires des filles.

"Mais vous les gars allez _totalement _faire la vaisselle." dit Dianna, en le pointant du doigt.

"Doigt sur le nez**!" dit Kevin, mettant un doigt sur son nez. Tout le monde fit vite de même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Dianna .

"Non non non! J'ai cuisiné! La cuisinière ne fait pas la vaisselle!" répondit Dianna.

"Biiiiiien." dit Chord, levant les mains et se dirigeant vers la cuisine. "On va la faire."

Quelques uns des garçons le suivirent en traînant des pieds et bientôt tout le monde se leva de table.

"Je vais faire bronzette." dit Ashley, marchant vers les escaliers.

"Je pense que je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à la salle de piano." Dis-je en quittant la table. Je marchai dans le hall jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait le grand piano. Faisant un inspection plus poussée, Je vis qu'il y avait aussi quelques guitares et d'autres instruments contre le mur. Je me dis que c'était officiellement le bateau le plus cool sur lequel je n'étais jamais monté. Je m'assis au beau piano noir, l'ouvrant et reposant mes doigts au dessus des notes. Je jouai des rengaine variées, avant de choisir une chanson qui me trottait dans la tête ces derniers temps. Et puis zut, je la chantai.

_Found myself today singing out your name,  
You said I'm crazy,  
If I am I'm crazy for you._

_Sometimes sitting in the dark wishing you we__re here_  
_Turns me crazy,_  
_But it's you who makes me lose my head._

_And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible_  
_You drift into my head_  
_And turn me into a crumbling fool._

_Tell me to run and I'll race,_  
_If you want me to stop I'll freeze,_  
_And if you are me gon__na leave, just hold me closer baby,_  
_And make me crazy for you._  
_Crazy for you._

Je pouvais très bien me perdre dans la musique aussi. Je commençai à jouer plus fort, et avec plus d'émotion.

_Lately with this state I'm in I can't help myself but spin.  
I wish you'd come over,  
Send me spinning closer to you._

_My oh my, how my blood boils, it's sweet taste for you,_  
_Strips me down bare_  
_And gets me into my favorite mood._

_I keep on trying, fighting these feelings away,_  
_But the more I do,_  
_The crazier I turn into._

_Pacing flo__ors and opening doors,_  
_Hoping you'll walk through_  
_And save me boy,_  
_Because I'm too crazy for you._  
_Crazy for you_

J'entendis des applaudissement derrière moi, et me retournai pour voir Chris dans l'encadrement de la porte tout seul.

"Hey." Dis-je, en esquissant un sourire.

"Hey toi-même." Dit Chris, se rapprochant du piano.

"T'as aimé ?" dit-je, lui souriant.

Chris sourit et s'appuya sur le côté du large instrument. "Adele a tendance à faire résonner mon coeur."

"Je ne pourrais être plus d'accord."

Chris me regarda dans les yeux et se tint les mains. "Tu pensais à Dianna?"

Je réfléchis pendant un moment avant de dire merde à tout. "Ça aurait pu."

"Aurait pu?"

Je fus silencieux pendant un moment. Je fermai les yeux, et commencai à parler de nouveau. "Quand j'ai chanté, je n'ai pas changé la ligne 'hoping you'll walk through and save me boy' en 'hoping you'll walk through and save me girl'." Je regardai Chris, qui me regardait avec une expression choquée. "J'ai gardé la ligne, Chris."

*C'est une boisson pétillante au gingembre. Généralement le meilleur remède contre la gueule de bois pour les Américains. Et aussi pour le mal de mer apparemment.

**Nose Goes :Une espèce du plouf plouf : le dernier à ne pas avoir mis son doigt sur le nez quand quelqu'un a crié nose goes est celui qui doit faire la tâche, ici la vaisselle.

Traduction de la chanson : (J'ai changé le point de point de vue en celui d'un garçon)

Crazy For You de Adele

(Fou de toi)  
Aujourd'hui je me suis retrouvé à chanter ton nom,  
Tu as dit que j'étais fou,  
Si je le suis, c'est de toi  
Parfois, assis dans l'obscurité j'espère que tu sois ici  
Ça me rend fou,  
Mais c'est toi qui me fait perdre la tête.  
Et chaque fois que je suis censé être raisonnable,  
Tu me fais dériver (dans ma tête)  
et tourner comme un idiot prêt à s'effondrer  
Dis-moi de courir et je ferai la course,  
Si tu veux que j'arrête je gèlerai  
Et si tu comptes me quitter, prends-moi tout contre toi bébé,  
Et rends-moi fou de toi.  
Fou de toi.  
Dernièrement, vu l'état dans lequel je suis je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le tournis.  
Si seulement tu pouvais venir,  
me donner le tournis plus près de toi  
Oh là là, mon sang bout, il a un goût sucré pour toi,  
Déshabille-moi jusqu'à être nu  
et mets-moi dans mon humeur préférée  
Je continue d'essayer, de lutter contre ces sentiments,  
mais plus j'en fais,  
Plus je deviens fou.  
Arpentant les sols et ouvrant les portes,  
Espérant te guider pas à pas  
et sauve-moi garçon,  
parce que je suis trop fou de toi.  
Fou de toi.


	8. Réchauffeurs d'Alaska Pour Ours Polaires

_N.D.T:Désolé de posté avec autant de retard mais j'ai passé le week-end chez mes grand parents et je n'avais pas les traductions sur excusé le retard et appréciez le chapitre 8._

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Je regardai Chris longuement, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il était si affreusement silencieux de son côté du piano. Dis juste quelque chose.

_Dis n'importe quoi Chris, n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît._

Chris me fixa les yeux grands ouverts en se tordant les mains pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Il se tenait juste là, contemplant le sol, les lèvres serrées. Après genre une _éternité_, ses yeux regardèrent à nouveau dans les miens.

"Depuis quand?" dit-il avec une voix haute tremblante et nerveuse .

C'est là que ça m'a frappé. Il y avait de sérieuses obligations liées à ce que je venais juste de dire à Chris. Les mots que je venais de dire était trop forts, et ils changeaient tout, littéralement _tout. _Rien ne pourrait être pareil après ça…ou au moins je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible.

"Depuis…depuis deux jours je pense. Mais pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi, je n'ai jamais vraiment réalisé ce que je ressentais jusqu'à…ben…maintenant je pense."

Chris était péniblement silencieux à nouveau. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent ressemblèrent à des heures pendant que Chris faisait aller son regard de ses mains à mes yeux .

"Laisse-moi juste être sûr que je comprends bien ce que tu dis…" dit Chris, en fermant les yeux et en se frottant les sourcils. "Tu as des sentiments…pour moi." Chris me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, faisant que ma respiration s'arrêta et que mon cœur se serra un peu. Depuis quand Chris pouvait-il me faire cet effet? "Tu as des sentiments pour moi?" répéta t-il, me regardant toujours.

Je lâchai un souffle tremblant que je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir retenu. "Oui."

"Et tu as décidé de me le dire_ maintenant_?" dit-il, paraissant soudainement dix fois plus confiant et sûr de lui. Tout ce que je pus faire ce fut de hocher la tête en réponse. Je sais que le timing était terrible mais…je ne pouvais juste…plus le supporter.

"T'as décidé de me le dire maintenant, après que tu m'aies vu embrasser un homme que vraiment j'apprécie réellement. T'as décidé de me le dire après que j'aie juste partager ce génialissime baiser avec un homme _gay_. Tu sais, gay? Comme dans pas intéressé par les filles?" dit Chris, sa voix devenant plus forte, plus basse. Et je pouvais voir qu'il était énervé.

Tout ce que j'avais entendu étaient les mots 'génialissime baiser ', qui me rendirent complètement et entièrement jaloux.

"Tout allait tellement bien, Darren. Tu ne peux pas juste—ugh! Comment tu peux foutre ça en l'air comme ça ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Austin est le premier magnifique garçon qui _m'apprécie_ vraiment , et tu décides de piétiner ça comme si j'allais courir dans tes bras en un instant. Tu peux pas faire ça, Darren! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu peux faire ça ?"

"Chris…Je…" Essayai-je d'expliquer, même si rien ne me venait vraiment à l'esprit.

"Tu ne peux vraiment pas entrer dans la danse comme ça deux minute après avoir décidé que tu m'aimais et juste rejeter la putain de faute sur moi, Darren! Tu ne peux juste pas faire des trucs comme m'embrasser au milieu de la nuit parce que ça te dit! Tu ne peux juste pas espérer que je lâche Austin en un instant juste parce que tu as décidé de me parler de tes sentiments soudains!"

Putain de merde, quoi! Embrasser! Mes yeux fixèrent les notes du piano quand je pris conscience de ce qu'il avait dit.

Il était réveillé à ce moment là ? _Oh mon Dieu_, il était réveillé à ce moment là. Il _savait_. Il savait quand il a embrassé Austin que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Quand je relevai la tête à nouveau pour réagir à ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'était plus là. Chris avait disparu de la pièce.

* * *

**( PDV de Chris Colfer)**

Ma vie a le pire timing du monde. Dieu, juste le pire putain de timing au monde ! Je peux pas croire qu'il vient juste de me dire tout ça. Je veux dire, après qu'il m'ait embrassé cette nuit là, je savais qu'il avait des espèces de sentiments pour moi, mais je m'étais dit qu'il était vraiment intelligent et qu'il allait abandonner à cause d'Austin.

Bordel de Dieu, _Austin._

J'apprécie Austin, vraiment. Et j'apprécie vraiment son histoire et le fait qu'il soit _vraiment _gay et qu'il sâche qui il est. Austin semble parfait pour moi en ce moment. Je veux dire : quand j'ai rencontré Austin j'étais parfaitement capable d'oublier mes sentiment pour Darren. Fait chier, tout marchait si bien. Je me remettais de Darren et j'avais un mec parfaitement sexy en liste pour le remplacer dans mes pensées.

Wow, merci Darren. Merci d'avoir tout foutu en l'air comme ça. Merci d'avoir tout transformé en merde.

Bien…

…si c'est de la merde, alors que ça le reste.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, bébé?" Entendis-je Austin dire, me faisant lever la tête du canapé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire parce que, bordel, il venait juste de m'appeler bébé. "Ouais, ça va" Dis-je. Je devais me sortir ça de l'esprit d'un manière ou d'une autre. "Est ce qu'il y a genre…un tapis roulant sur ce bateau par hasard?" Un tapis roulant est un bon endroit pour se défouler d'une énergie contenue.

"Uhh…non, j'ai peur que la seule chose qu'il manque à cette grosse chose est de l'équipement d'exercice.

"Hmm…peut-être que je vais aller faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine alors."

"Ça t'embête si je viens avec toi?"

"Pas du tout." Dis-je, appréciant le sourire que je reçus d'Austin immédiatement après. Je montai jusqu'au pont impérial pendant qu'Austin retournait à sa chambre. Je vis que les filles étaient déjà dans la piscine et j'enlevai rapidement mon t-shirt et les rejoignis, me crispant au contact de l'eau claire et fraîche. Puis je sentis un gros câlin mouillé entourer mon dos.

"Chrisssss. Je t'aime." dis Lea, me serrant de toutes ses forces, et en quelque sorte m'escaladant.

"Lea, je t'aime aussi, mais si je te connaissais pas si bien je dirais que tu …"

"Essaye de te noyer? Naaaaaannnn, pourquoi je ferais ça ?" dit Lea, rigolant puis elle réussit à me faire plonger avec succès tête la première dans l'eau. Je la serrai fort sous l'eau en guise de vengeance, recevant un coup sec de ses jambes en réponse.

Nous sortîmes tous les deux de l'eau en rigolant, recevant des regards bizarres d'Ashley et Amber. Nous continuâmes tous à nous amuser et Austin nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Je ne sais comment, nous finîmes par former un cercle dans un des coins de la piscine, et nous nous mîmes à parler tranquillement.

"Alors Austin, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon ami Chris ici présent?" dit Heather, me souriant intensément (elle toussota, elle toussota de manière entendue).

"Je pense qu'il est super!" dit Austin, se rapprochant de moi et passant un bras autour de ma taille en dessous de l'eau. Je rougis un peu…ou beaucoup.

"Vous les gars êtes genre…ensemble n'est-ce pas ?" dit Naya. Amber et Ashley lui lancèrent un regard entendu. "Quoi ? Je veux juste vérifier mes infos !"

Moi et Austin rigolâmes puis nous nous regardâmes. "Ouais, je pense que tu peux dire ça. Je veux dire, il m'_a_ appelé 'bébé'." Dis-je.

"Ouais, je l'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit Austin, qui me regarda à nouveau avec un sourire sur le visage. En dehors de mon champ de vision je vis deux personne venant de l'étage du bas du bateau. Quand je tournai la tête pour voir qui c'était, mon mouvement fut interrompu par le visage d'Austin devant le mien, il posa un rapide bisou sur mes lèvres.

"Aw! Trop mignon! Trop mignon!" s'exclama Jenna, qui cacha son visage en agitant les mains.

* * *

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Chord et moi montions les escaliers et la première chose que je vis ce fut le soleil brillant sur l'eau.

La seconde chose que je vis ce fut Chris et Austin s'embrassant.

Tuez-moi ?

"Eh bien ils sont plutôt à l'aise, n'est-ce pas?" Me dit Chord, rigolant pendant que nous marchions vers les hamacs qui se trouvaient sous un parasol.

"Ouais, à l'aise." Murmurai-je. J'enlevai mon t-shirt et regardai à nouveau vers la piscine. Je vis qu'Austin avait son bras autour de la taille de Chris et qu'il lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Chris rigola à tout ce qu'il lui dit et Austin lui fit une bise. Est-ce qu'il _essayait_ de me torturer?

Je décidai de me concentrer sur comment m'installer sur le putain de hamac sans passer pour un vrai con. Je loupai mon coup, et le hamac se retourna, avec moi m'accrochant au bord de toutes mes forces. Je poussai un cri plutôt féminin, et je suis sûr que mon expression valait la peine d'être prise en photo.

Les filles dans la piscine virent ma culbute et commencèrent à exploser de rire. "Dare, je jure, t'es la personne la plus équilibrée que je connaisse." dis Lea en rigolant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler pendant que Chord m'aidait à me relever. Je souris et regardai Chris dans les yeux, il détourna son regard immédiatement et essaya de regarder partout ailleurs que dans mes yeux. J'arrêtai de rire en sentant le froid entre nous, souhaitant que nous puissions juste redevenir bons amis.

"Dieu, c'est humiliant." dit Chord, qui enleva son t-shirt et s'installa dans son hamac avec facilité. Je me mis dans le mien en me débrouillant pour ne pas tomber cette fois. Je fermai les yeux pendant que nous étions allongés là, écoutant la conversation des filles. Il y eut un blanc dans la discussion quand Chris se mit à parler. Curieux, j'ouvris les yeux et je regardai le groupe.

"Alors tu penses que tu vas nous dire où on va maintenant ?" dis Chris à l'intention d'Austin.

"Bon…oui. D'accord, je suppose que c'est OK de vous le dire. Demain nous allons atteindre une petite île tropicale qui est d'habitude délaissée par les croisières transatlantiques. Vous l'aurez pour vous tous seuls toute la journée. Il y a un chemin autour du volcan que vous pourrez escalader, du « disc golf »*, et bien sûr une magnifique plage." expliqua Austin.

"Ooop, du « disc golf ». On sait tous où Mark sera." dit Heather.

"EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN A DIT « DISC GOLF »!" dit Mark, bondissant des escaliers de l'étage du dessous.

* * *

Après que Mark ait exprimé son enthousiasme à propos de son prochain trip « disc golf », je m'endormis dans le hamac. Quand je me réveillai la seule personne restante dans la piscine était Chris. Il faisait des longueurs encore et encore, d'un côté du bassin à l'autre. Je regardai autour de moi, il se trouvait que nous étions les deux seuls restants sur le pont impérial. Je continuai à regarder Chris, me perdant dans la façon dont ses muscles se contractaient dans l'eau.

Il avait l'air à bout de souffle en finissant sa dernière longueur à travers la piscine. Je le regardai avec grand intérêt quand il se souleva hors de l'eau sur le bord du bassin. Ses biceps se contractèrent à ce mouvement et je regardai l'eau glisser rapidement sur lui, coulant de tous les côtés.

Il regarda vers moi et apparemment me choppa en flagrant délit de matage, parce que ses joues étaient un peu plus rouges.

"Salut." dit il, brisant le silence en attrapant une serviette. Il tapota son visage avec la serviette pour l'essuyer et commença à essuyer ses cheveux en s'approchant de moi.

"Est-ce qu'on va en parler ?" dis je, en sortant du hamac et m'approchant d'une chaise longue qui était près de moi.

"Parler de quoi?"

Oh non, Chris s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

"Chris, j'adore être ton ami. Et je pensais qu'on se rapprochait vraiment et…" Chris me fixa juste comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je disais. Quoi ? Est-ce que ma peau vient juste de devenir bleue ou quelque chose ? Est-ce que des antennes viennent de sortir de ma tête ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ?

"Continue…" dit Chris, plongeant dans mon âme avec ses yeux.

"Je veux pas que les choses soient bizarres entre nous." Plaidais-je, lui montrant l'expression la plus sincère que je pus.

Chris commença à s'asseoir en face de moi. "Elles ne le seront pas, j'ai juste…"

"Ben _c'est sûrement_ pas vrai, car les choses sont déjà bizarres entre nous." Dis-je, peut-être un peu trop brusquement.

"Eh bien mince alors Darren, je me demande bien pourquoi." dit il sarcastiquement. "Est-ce que t'as déjà pensé que c'était peut-être parce que je suis en colère_ contre_ toi ?"

"Honnêtement je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu es en colère. Tu le connais depuis seulement vingt-quatre putains d'heures et soudainement il est plus important que moi à tes yeux ."

"Ce n'est pas à propos de ça Darren. Il m'a avoué ses sentiments pour moi de la bonne manière. Toi, quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne l'as pas fait." Je le regardai pendant qu'il essuyait son torse avec la serviette blanche. Dieu, c'était dur de ne pas juste fixer son ventre toute la journée.

"Tu es celui qui _m'a _demandé ce que je ressentais, Chris. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire, te mentir ?"

Chris devenait visiblement frustré. "Ouais! Pourquoi pas? Je cache mes sentiments tous le temps." dit il, comme si c'était la triste vérité. "Avant ce voyage en bateau j'ai toujours caché mes sentiments pour toi. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas faire ça pendant un petit moment ?"

Je me rassis, le fixant à nouveau et passant au crible dans mon esprit ce qu'il venait de dire. Je souris un peu et j'étais sûr qu'il avait juste dit ce que je pensais qu'il avait dit.

"Quoi?" dit Chris, me regardant avec confusion. "Quo—oh merde." Les yeux de Chris s'ouvrirent grands et il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, se murmurant à lui même. "Putain de mère de Dieu."

"Alors tu m'_aimes ?_ ." dis je, le sourire sur mon visage s'agrandissant. Je le savais, il devait m'aimer. Il était un peu dur de croire que ce que je ressentais n'était pas réciproque.

Chris leva la tête et me regarda. "Darren, j'aime aussi Austin ."

"Ouais, mais tu m'as aimé depuis plus longtemps." dis-je, lui souriant toujours.

"Ouais, mais t'aimer est beaucoup plus dangereux que d'aimer Austin." dit il, ses mots effacèrent le sourire de mon visage. Il me jeta un regard du genre 'je te l'avais dit' et se leva de son siège. Je ne dis rien pendant qu'il passait derrière moi pour aller vers les escaliers.

Même si ça me tue de le confesser, il avait raison. Tous les gens que j'avais rencontrés ,me connaissait pour être hétéro. Des millions de fan girls admiratives autour du monde me connaissait pour être hétéro. La presse, ma famille, mes amis, et spécialement le cast et l'équipe de Glee, me connaissait tous pour être hétéro. Si je devais commencer une relation avec Chris, ça créerait un tas de confusion de merde.

Pourquoi Chris a-t-il toujours raison tout le temps?

Je poussai un profond grognement en me levant de mon siège et courus vers la piscine. Je plongeai la tête la première, nageant pour faire partir toute ma frustration. Ça avait l'air de marcher pour Colfer, peut-être que ça marcherait pour moi.

* * *

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Peut-être que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'emballer Austin dans le jacuzzi quand quelqu'un (Darren inclus) pouvait arriver à tout moment.

Il commençait à faire sombre, et tout le monde regardait un film dans la salle de jeu après le dîner. A la place d'aller regarder le film, Austin et moi avions opté pour la vaisselle. Après qu'on ait fini, Austin suggéra que nous pourrions aller nous relaxer dans le jacuzzi jusqu'à ce que leur film se termine. (J'étais un peu réticent au début, mais là il m'entraîna dans cette incroyable bisou et je voulus juste _plus_)

Donc de toute façon, retour au jacuzzi. Nous nous embrassions plutôt extraordinairement et j'étais à peu près assis sur la jambe d'Austin.

Okay, oublie-ça.

J'étais au dessus d'Austin. Mes bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou et j'étais en quelque sorte en train de chevaucher ses cuisses avec les miennes. Mes genoux reposaient sur le siège du jacuzzi et je m'accrochais à lui pendant que nos langues s'enroulaient ensemble dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'emballais un mec, mais c'était sûrement la seule fois que je le faisais en étant sobre. Dieu c'était chaud en y pensant, je devrais vraiment faire ça plus souvent.

Soudainement, j'entendis un bruit sourd qui venait de la porte. Je secouai la tête et je regardai autour pour voir un couloir vide.

"C'était quoi ça?" dis-je, regardant autour du pont impérial du bateau. Les yeux d'Austin étaient dilatés de luxure en me regardant.

"Rien." Dit-il, recollant nos lèvres ensemble. Il prit contrôle du bisou et se déplaça de l'autre côté du jacuzzi, c'était lui qui me chevauchait cette fois ci. J'oubliai le mystérieux bruit en un instant. Après tout, la bouche d'Austin semblait beaucoup plus intéressante que ce bruit bizarre.

A peu près cinq minutes plus tard nous entendîmes des voix qui chantaient, cela venait de la salle du bas."Kaaarraokeeee!" entendîmes-nous crier. Notre baiser se transforma en quelques bisous rapides pendant qu'il commençait à s'écarter moi.

"Je dois aller vérifier notre course." dit il doucement, m'embrassant sur la joue avant de bouger pour partir. Juste après qu'il fut sorti de l'eau chaude, je vis tout le monde danser en remontant les escaliers.

"Karaoké! Karaoké! Karaoké!" criaient-ils. Je souris en regardant Lea et Heather danser jusqu'à la machine. Tous les autres se dirigèrent vers l'espace vide au bout du bateau. Je vis Darren bouger derrière le bar et sortir quelques verres pour faire des boissons. Je décidai de sortir de l'eau, attrapant une serviette, et je rejoignit le fun.

* * *

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

J'étais assis à côté de Dianna pendant le film (enfin, j'étais plutôt en train de la câliner en fait) et je décidai que je devais vraiment aller aux toilettes. (Ouais, j'ai un sérieux problème de putes à câlins) Je me souvins qu'il y avait une salle de bains sur le pont impérial à côté du bar. Je sautai du canapé et marchai discrètement dans le couloir et les escaliers. Je me sentais plutôt heureux pour certaines raisons et je commençai à faire cette petite danse en haut des escaliers. J'atteignis le sommet des escaliers et commençai à tracer mon chemin jusqu'à la porte.

Puuuuuuuutain de merde!

ALLEZ! Ça doit être une plaisanterie !

L'image de Chris et Austin se suçant le visage me fit baisser ma garde. Je sautai immédiatement en arrière, tapant mon dos contre le mur et j'atterris sur mes fesses.

"C'était quoi ça ?" entendis-je Chris dire.

"Rien." dit le connard.

Alcool. J'ai besoin d'alcool. Ma première pensée fut de courir jusqu'au bar, et de siffler la plus grosse bouteille de liqueur forte. Mais je réalisai que tout le monde dirait que j'avais un problème d'alcool, et puis ça ferait une intervention bizarre. Alors je courus de nouveau en bas des escaliers(m'arrêtant d'abord dans ma chambre pour pisser) et puis je revins dans la salle de jeu pour me rendre compte que que le film était fini.

"Heyyy les gars faisons quelque chose d'un peu fou!" m'exclamai-je, en claquant des mains.

"Kaaarraokeeee!" Cria Ashley, sautant du canapé et passant devant moi pour monter les escaliers. Tout les autres la suivirent en se précipitant hors de la salle, chantant le mot 'karaoké'.

Eh bien c'était bien trouvé.

Je fus soulagé de voir quand je remontai à l'étage, qu'Austin n'était plus dans les parages. Mais quand-même, voir Chris toujours dans le jacuzzi fit resurgir cette stupide image dans ma tête.

J'ai besoin de picoler.

Je me mis derrière le comptoir du bar, commençant à sortir toutes sortes de verres, pas vraiment sûr de leur emploi. Lea et Heather commencèrent à chanter 'Merry Happy 'de Kate Nash sur la machine à karaoké et tout le monde commença une petite danse près du bord du bateau. Je secouai la tête au rythme de la musique, faisant naviguer mes yeux sur le bar plein essayant de décider quoi préparer. Dianna se faufila derrière le bar, avec moi et remarqua ma hâte.

"Woah, Dare, t'as l'air un peu trop excité à propos des boissons." dit Dianna, s'appuyant sur le comptoir et me regardant.

"Je n'ai jamais eu un open bar pour moi tout seul ! C'est trop cool!" Dis-je, secouant le mixer dans mes mains. "Tu veux faire des expériences ?" Je lui souris et elle rigola de ce petit rire mignon bien à elle.

"Oh, définitivement." Dit-elle, regardant de nouveau vers les étagères et rigolant à la vue des douzaines de bouteilles. "Même si j'ai aucune idée de ce que la moitié de celle-ci contiennent…"

"Et _ça_, ma chère," Je sortis le livre que j'avais trouvé sur l'étagère en-dessous du comptoir, "c'est ce pourquoi les livres de recettes sont faits." Elle rigola pendant que nous regardions dans les pages du livre, elle posa son doigt sur une des recettes vraiment folle.

"Le _Réchauffeur d'Alaska pour les ours polaires_?" dit-elle avec une expression perplexe, "C'est quoi ce bordel de nom de cocktail?"

"Faisons-le!" J'attrapai le blender et la glace. "Okay, maintenant lis-moi les ingrédients."

"Umm…brandy et gin et rhum et vodka…_oh mon_..." dit-elle, je rigolai à sa référence au magicien d'Oz, et plaçai les bouteilles sur le comptoir. Je mis les ingrédients dans le blender et pressai le bouton.

"Ça a l'air sérieusement dégoûtant." Dit-elle en versant le contenu dans des petits verres.

"QUELQU'UN VEUT UN _RÉCHAUFFEUR D'ALASKA POUR LES OURS POLAIRES_?" Criai-je, levant un verre. Je vis Chris faire son chemin vers le bar et s'asseoir sur un des tabourets.

"C'est quoi?" dit-il, avec un air interrogatif sur un des verres. Je regardai vers Chris, dont les cheveux étaient mouillés et en quelque sorte style sortie du lit. Il n'avait toujours pas de t-shirt, et il y avait toujours de l'eau qui coulait de sa peau pâle. Puis je regardai vers les verres de liqueur forte que je tenais dans mes mains, et immédiatement j'en portai un à ma bouche, prenant une longue gorgée du mix glacé

"Ohhhh putain de bordel de merde!" dis-je, levant un poing vers mon front, fermant les yeux et improvisant une petite danse. "Cerveau congelé !"

"Comment c'est?" dit Dianna, rigolant.

"Absolument horrible." dis-je, sortant ma langue.

* * *

Après ça, nous continuâmes tous les trois à faire quelques recettes folles. Après la cinquième expérience, j'étais plutôt pompette. Mark et Cory avaient juste fini 'Lonely' de Akon sur la machine karaoké (aidé par Kevin faisant des voix de chipmunks. Je décidai que je voulais _vraiment _faire un karaoké.

"Qui veut être mon partenaire de channnnnt?" Dis-je, marchant vers la machine. Chris fit un grand 'whoop!' et me rejoignit près de la machine. Je lui souris follement et lui dit de choisir une chanson.

A peu près dix secondes plus tard les yeux de Chris s'ouvrirent tous grands. "J'EN AI TROUVÉ UNE!" cria t-il. Il cliqua sur 'Girlfriend' d'Avril Lavigne .

Putain de merde, il veut me tuer.

"HEY HEY, YOU YOU, I DON'T LIKE YOUR BOYFRIEND! NO WAY, NO WAY, I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE!" chanta Chris (vraiment fort) dans le microphone. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que Chris était positivement bourré.

Au diable.

"Hey hey, you you, I could be your boyfriend!" chantai-je, me foutant totalement de ce qu'Austin pouvait penser. Nous continuâmes à nous partager la chanson pendant qu'elle défilait.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend_

Je pris le premier coupler, le chantant directement à Chris. Bien sûr tous les autres pensaient que nous rigolions. J'entendis Lea crier "Vas-y, Blaine!"

_You're so fine, I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

Chris reprit la partie suivante de la chanson, me la chantant en réponse directement.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm a motherfucking princess_

[Moi.]

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

[Chris.]

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Nous chantions tous les deux le refrain, apparemment ne le chantant plus à l'autre, mais dansant juste en rond comme des idiots.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend_

[Chris.]Il recommence à me la chanter, putain, je fonds.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

[Moi.] (faisant mon meilleur visage sexy)

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your boyfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say his name ever again_

Je regardai de nouveau vers Austin, qui n'avait pas l'air heureux. Je souris et chantai la partie suivant le refrain. Il pouvait se brosser.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
He's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

Nous chantâmes tous les deux le refrain et tout le monde chanta avec nous.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend  
No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

Chris et moi respirions fort pendant que la chanson se finissait. Tout le monde siffla et applaudit et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de fixer Chris. Jenna et Kevin prirent les microphones et choisirent leur propre chanson. Il commencèrent à chanter 'Down' de Jay Sean et je me dirigeai vers le dance floor.

Quand Dianna me vit, elle prit ma main et nous commençâmes à danser ensemble. Nous commençâmes à nous serrer un peu et je réalisai définitivementque j'aimais toujours les filles. Je pense que Chris était juste cette personne spéciale qui pouvait changer ma sexualité...

Je regardai vers l'endroit où Chris se tenait et je vis Austin l'enlacer. Le pincement familier de jalousie revint et je me serrai encore plus contre Dianna. Nous ne devînmes pas coquins ou quoi que ce soit, en fait nous arrêtâmes de nous serrer à peu près au milieu de la chanson. Nous finîmes juste par danser et nous amuser ensemble.

A la fin de la chanson, elle pressa un bisou sur mes lèvres, que je fus extrêmement surpris de recevoir. Je regardai autour et apparemment personne ne l'avait vu. Je souris et l'embrassai en retour. Elle abandonna mon emprise et retourna à la machine à karaoké pour chanter avec Naya.

Quand je me retournai je vis Chris froncer les sourcils. Oh, je pense que quelqu'un _a_vu le bisou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, maintenant Chris avait goûté à son propre jeu.

Hey les gars, je me sens pas très bien. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher." dit Chris, sortant des bras d'Austin.

"Eh bien ouais, t'as assez bu." dit Dianna, rigolant un peu. "Fais de beaux rêves, hein."

Il nous fit un signe d'au revoir et descendit les escaliers. Un minute passa avant que je décide de le suivre.

"Je vais juste vérifier qu'il dégueule pas sur mon lit." Dis-je, me dirigeant en bas des escaliers. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, je le vis assis sur le lit et fixant le mur. Je marchai vers mon lit et m'assis en face de lui. Il me regarda, et je le fixai en retour.

La dernière chose que je sus,c'est que Chris était sur moi, et que sa bouche était attachée à la mienne.

Et elle avait un goût _fantastique._

*D'après Wikipédia

Le _**disc golf**_ est un jeu basé sur les règles du golf (appelé _ball golf_ ou _stick golf_ par les disc golfers). On y joue à l'aide de disques similaires à des frisbees classiques, mais généralement plus petits et plus lourds. Ces disques sont lancés en direction d'une cible, qui sert de « trou ». Ces cibles peuvent être de simples objets, comme des arbres ou des poteaux, ou des paniers de métal avec des chaînes spécialement prévus pour ce genre de sport.


	9. La Salope A Câlins Parlait Italien

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit avant que je monte sur ce bateau qu'un séance de baiser avec Chris Colfer serait si incroyable, je lui aurais lancé un regard très bizarre. _Puis_ j'aurais commencé à rire nerveusement, après tout, Chris et moi étions co-workers et amis, rien de plus. En fait, tous les sentiments que j'ai jamais eu pour lui avant ces quelques jours étaient complètement platoniques. Chris était mon pote, mon _amigo._ Bon, amico, si vous aviez à utiliser ma langue préférée.

Visiblement on n'est pas juste potes maintenant, considérant le fait que Chris est en ce moment même à califourchon sur moi, faisant des trucs géniaux avec sa bouche sur la mienne. Il fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que nous ferions un jour. Bon, pas _jamais_, depuis que j'ai posé les pieds sur ce bateau mes sentiments ont commencé à s'envoler dans l'autre direction. J'ai rapidement commencé à le voir plus comme mon amore, plus qu'amico. Chris è molto più di un amico.

Merde, depuis quand je parle italien dans mes pensées? Peut-être que c'est l'alcool ?

Juste quand je commençai à interroger mes propres pensées Chris commença à plonger sa langue plus profond dans ma bouche. C'était _oh si génialissime _et je n'eut d'autre choix que de faire entendre mes opinions.

"_Così beeeeeene._" Gémis-je pendant que Chris commençait à grignoter et à mordre mon lobe d'oreille . Bon merde, c'est pas du français non plus, n'est ce pas?

Honnêtement, qui en a quelque chose à foutre ?

"Mon D_ieu_, Darren." grogna Chris en revenant vers moi pour un autre baiser affamé et désespéré. Je ne pouvais honnêtement pas me lasser de ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces, mais fermes, et en quelque sorte moites. Il se retira, comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose, mais chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche je l'interrompait avec la mienne. "Tu—(smack)—gagnes tous les—(smack)—prix sexy."

Je laissai sortir un rire bas de ma gorge et décidai de prendre le controleto et nous retournai sur le lit, le lit de Chris. On s'embrasse sur le lit de _Chris_.

J' _embrasse __Chris Colfer._

L'idée entière se répandit dans mon cerveau pendant que je dévorais sa bouche encore une fois, me reculant environ une minute après parce que j'avais besoin de respirer. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire ce qui était actuellement en train de ce passer. "Si tu penses que j_e suis _sexy—(smack)—tu aurais dû te voir dans cette piscine."

Je me reculai pour aller grignoter la belle peau pâle prés de sa clavicule et je sentis un doux, léger rire monter en lui. "Je le savais." Dit-il, de manière à peine audible mais assez pour que je l'entende. Je détachai mes lèvres de son cou pour le regarder, voyant un sourire fatigué sur son visage et ses yeux fermés, perdus dans le bonheur. Il _savait_qu'il me rendait fou ? Dieu, c'est un tel allumeur.

Je retourna embrasser chaque partie sur laquelle mes lèvres pouvaient se poser. Chris passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt, caressant tout le haut de mon corps. Ses mains attrapèrent mes tétons et envoyèrent des frissons de plaisir à travers tout mon corps.

Attendez une minute, depuis quand c'était un de mes points sensibles?

...oh, et puis au diable.

Je me relevai, plaçant mes mains en coupe autour de son visage et m'approchai pour un autre baiser passionné. Nos langues s'enroulèrent à nouveau ensemble et je gémis en m'abandonnant dans sa saveur. Il avait une saveur…et bien…d'alcool.

Chris a bu. Chris m'embrasse probablement seulement parce qu'il est bourré. _Fait chier__._

Il décida de reprendre le contrôle, me retournant et me plaquant sur le lit avec son corps.

"Chris?"

"Ouais." dit Chris, occupé à faire courir ses mains sur mes biceps pendant qu'il mordait ma lèvre inférieure.

"Chris."

"Mmm?" dit-il, introduisant à nouveau sa langue dans ma bouche. Je l'embrassai en retour mais me retirai un moment après.

"On devrait arrêter." dis-je, à contre cœur. Chris se dirigea vers mon oreille, la grignotant à nouveau.

"On devrait." dit-il sans enthousiasme, suçant un point derrière mon oreille.

"Bien, est ce qu'on va le faire?" (plus de bisous)

"Veut pas." Il se dirigea vers ma clavicule cette fois. Dieu, c'est si agréable.

"Mais on doit _vraiment_ le faire."

"Pourquoi ?" dit-il plus en affirmation qu'en question.

"Beaucoup trop de raisons."

Les baisers bouche ouverte de Chris se transformèrent en gentils frôlements de lèvres pendant qu'il commençait à s'asseoir pour s'éloigner de moi. Il s'assit du côté opposé du lit, attrapant ses genoux pour les coller à son torse et me regarda. Son expression semblait sans émotion…mélangée avec un peu de culpabilité.

"Rappelle moi." dit il, passant une main dans ses cheveux et fixant mes bras. je singeai sa position et m'appuyai sur la tête de lit.

"Vraiment ?" Je ne voulait pas déterrer toute la merde si je n'avais pas à le faire.

"J'ai juste..." il plaça sa tête dans ses mains, frottant ses yeux. "_vraiment _besoin qu'on me rappelle." Il me regarda à nouveau, attendant que je parle

"Je suis…" J'ouvris la bouche pour dire le mot suivant mais je ne _voulais pas__. _Je ne voulais vraiment, vraiment pas avoir à dire toutes les raisons pour lesquelles on ne pouvait être ensemble.

J'attendis une minute, le regardant à nouveau, souhaitant qu'il oublie magiquement de quoi on parlait. Il était assis là, patient, attendant que je parle, semblant étrangement calme.

"Je suis hétéro..."

Sérieusement voix, tu choisis maintenant pour parler?

J'éclaircis ma voix et continuai. "Je suis hétéro et tu es le seul gars qui m'aies jamais attiré." Je le regardai à nouveau, mais il avait l'air plutôt impertupable face à ce que je disais. "Toi et Austin êtes plutôt engagés l'un envers l'autre, et je pense que ça pourrait probablement compter en tromperie. Dianna et moi avons des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ou au moins je pense que c'est le cas. Je veux dire, on s'est embrassés de multiples fois, alors ça compte pour quelque chose." Je vit un scintillement dans les yeux de Chris quand je mentionnai Dianna et moi, mais je ne pus déterminer ce que c'était. "Je n'ai même pas à expliquer toute la merde de singe dans la presse et les média..."

Chris, de son côté du lit, rigola un peu de ma métaphore, frottant ses yeux avec ses mains à nouveau, et reposant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il soupira et me regarda à nouveau, un regard de véritable intérêt dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

"Mais plus important Chris, Tu as bu. _On a_bu et on est apparemment pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit pour commencer une relation hasardeuse."

"T'offense pas Dare," la voix de Chris se brisa en un court silence. "mais je pense que la relation hasardeuse a peut-être déjà été initiée." Eh bien ! Pour un mec bourré, son esprit marchait plutôt super bien.

On rigola tous les deux et je me reprochai de lui, demandant un câlin. Il accepta l'invitation, et me serra tendrement. Je pouvais sentir son menton reposer sur mon épaule pendant que je fermais les yeux, buvant sa chaleur. On resta dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour encore un moment avant que Chris ne brise à nouveau le silence.

"Si ça te va, j'aimerais éviter une crise de somnambulisme encore ce soir."

Je rigolai un peu en comprenant, bougeant dans le lit et me glissant sous les couvertures. Chris me rejoignit tout de suite après, se glissant sous les couverture juste à côté de moi.

"Preums C'est moi qui suis la « petite cuillère »."dit Chris, blottissant son dos contre ma poitrine. Je souris en enroulant un bras autour de lui, le rapprochant de moi. Je blottis mon nez dans ses cheveux châtain, respirant son odeur. Ça sentait tellement comme…_Chris_. C'était étonnamment calmant et je me retrouvai fatigué plutôt rapidement. Je posai un bisou sur sa tête et le serrai plus fort.

"Bonne nuit, Chris."

"Nuit…" murmura Chris. A peu près trente secondes plus tard il reparla "…salope à calins."

"Hey," je rigolai, "T'aimes ça."

"C'est vrai."


	10. Glee Jamais entendu parler !

_N.D.T:Bon puisque demain c'est la fête pour le 14 juillet à mon village je préfère posté le chapitre en avance plutôt qu'en retard et aussi pour toute les fois ou j'ai posté en retard_

**(PDV de Austin)**

J'ai toujours aimé ce bateau. A chaque fois que je le regarde, Il me rappelle des souvenirs de liberté et d'indépendance. Il m'a permis de m'enfuir de chez mes parents et d'échapper à la folie de la vie en Australie. Mais maintenant, je peux ajouter de nouveaux sentiments à ce bateau. Des sentiments qui peuvent me donner des frissons et des papillons, des sentiments qui me font sourire comme un idiot. Maintenant je sais qu'à chaque fois que je regarderai ce bateau, je penserai à Chris. Je le connais seulement depuis un petit moment et je sais que ça ne pourra pas durer, mais en ce moment c'est incroyable.

Je suis terriblement mordu.

Non, pas de l'amour, juste une grand engouement.

Les garçons que j'ai rencontrés en Australie était mignons, et c'était vraiment facile d'être attiré par eux. Chris est vraiment différent des garçons d'en bas. Il a une beauté frappante et unique, et tout ce qui le concerne est particulier et exceptionnel. Il est charmant et spirituel, et il est vraiment facile d'adhérer à son humour. Je ne suis définitivement pas encore tombé pour lui, mais je peux définitivement voir ça arriver dans un futur proche…si notre relation continue.

Et en ce moment, ça n'a pas vraiment l'air envisageable.

Je descendis les escaliers de la salle de contrôle, regardant autour de moi pour voir qu'un folle fête semblait s'être créée d'elle-même sur le pont. Chris chantait une chanson à propos de jalousie, à moitié nu dans son maillot de bain, et avec un gars qui le déshabillait du regard. Je crois que le nom de la chanteuse c'était Avril Lavigne. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder langoureusement et ils avaient sur le visage cette drôle d'expression de connivence. Le reste du groupe s'en accommodait. Honnêtement, c'était quoi ce bordel ? J'eus envie de courir vers ce Darren, de le jeter par dessus bord, et de lui dire de rester loin de mon homme, mais je n'y réussis pas. Je connaissais ce groupe depuis deux jours, et ce n'est définitivement pas mon rôle d'interpeller les gens.

"Vas-y, Blaine!" entendis-je Lea crier. Attends, quoi ? Bordel c'est qui Blaine ? Je pensais que le nom de ce gosse était Darren ? Oh mon Dieu, j'étais tellement perdu. Je compris que ça devait être une sorte de blague mais je ne _pouvais_ juste _pas _supporter la façon donc il regardait Chris. Tout avait l'air trop réel pour être juste une blague. Tous les autres commencèrent à chanter et je me sentis me relaxer un peu. Chris et Darren avaient tous les deux l'air bourré, ou au moins pompette. Peut-être qu'ils _étaient_ vraiment juste en train de rigoler.

Puis Darren (…ou Blaine ?) commença à chanter le pont de la chanson. Pendant un moment il connecta ses yeux aux miens, en souriant. C'était quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi est ce qu'il me regardait ? J'écoutai les paroles attentivement pendant qu'il rechantait le pont.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my fing__er, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other. So when's it gonna sink in? He's so stupid. __What the hell were you thinking?*_

Donc il _ne_ m'aime _pas_, et il a baisé Chris. C'est exactement ce que je retins de cette chanson.

Je contractai ma mâchoire et sentis mon poing se serrer sur mon flanc. Est ce qu'il pourrait juste _arrêter_, s'il vous plaît ? Est ce que tout le monde pourrait juste s'arrêter ? D'où est ce que tout ça venait ? Dans quel bordel étais-je en train de me fourrer?

La chanson se termina et deux autres vinrent pour choisir la prochaine chanson. Une jolie blonde s'appelant Dianna amena Darren sur le dance floor. Chris marcha vers moi, posa ses mains sur ma taille et puis m'embrassa courageusement sur les lèvres. Je pouvais sentir l'alcool sur lui. Il se recula un moment après, me regardant dans les yeux.

"T'en as pensé quoi?" dit il, avec un sourire sexy.

Je fis de mon mieux pour avoir l'air indifférent. Je venais juste de le rencontrer, je ne pouvais pas faire d'hypothèse à propos de tout et tout le monde. "C'était intéressant." Chris fronça un peu les sourcils et m'emmena vers une chaise. Je m'assis et Chris se laissa tomber à moitié sur mes cuisses. "Je savais pas que tu pouvais chanter."

Il rigola un peu et m'approcha pour un autre baiser. "Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi." J'entourai sa taille de mes bras, le serrant pendant qu'il passait ses bras autour de mon cou. Il glissa de mes cuisses mais ses jambes étaient toujours au dessus des miennes. Il regarda vers le dance floor et le sourire sur son visage s'envola immédiatement. Je suivis son regard pour trouver Darren/Blaine et Dianna les lèvres fixées. Un soupir de soulagement traversa mon corps. Oh merci D_ieu, _il est hétéro, MERCI JESUS. Mais attends, pourquoi est-ce que Chris fronce les sourcils à leur vue ?

Oh merde.

" Hey les gars, je me sens pas très bien. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher." Je laissai Chris sortir de mes bras pendant que Dianna se glissai à mes côtés. Elle lui dit bonne nuit. J'étudiai Darren pendant une minute, il avait l'air d'éviter mon regard. Le petit connard.

Attends, non, j'y suis indifférent merde!

" Je vais juste vérifier qu'il dégueule pas sur mon lit."

Oh, alors maintenant ils partagent une chambre ? Génial. Fan-super-tastique! Je regardai Darren disparaître rapidement dans les escaliers. Dianna et moi étions laissés là, assis seuls, pendant que tous les autres dansaient et chantaient.

"Dianna, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir ?"

"Umm…"Je baissai la tête en regardant mes mains nerveusement puis la regardai à nouveau. "Qui est Blaine?"

Dianna commença à rigoler de façon incontrôlable. Je lui fis une drôle tête pendant qu'elle riait, tenant son ventre. Elle se calma de sa crise de fou rire e commença à parler.

"Ahhh Dieu, désolé." Dit-elle, rigolant encore."Blaine est le nom du personnage de Darren dans notre série Glee, tu l'as déjà vue ?"

Glee ?..._oh G_lee. "Attends, vous êtes tous dans Glee ? J'ai vue la série une seule fois, et c'était il y a deux ans de ça." Ça explique pourquoi certains d'entre eux me paraissaient familiers.

"Oui !" dit-elle enthousiaste, "tu navigues avec le cast officiel de Glee." Je commencai à repenser à la série et souris à l'ironique de la situation. Chris était _si différent_ à cette époque.

"Ohhhh…tu es probablement en train de te demander de quoi la chanson parlait." Dit Dianna comprenant.

"Eh bien, oui, c'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander."

"Les personnages de Chris et Darren sortent ensemble dans la série, et je pense qu'ils étaient juste un peu dans leurs personnages. Je veux dire, ils sont plutôt bourrés, donc ça pourrait l'expliquer." Je hochais la tête et regardai de nouveau vers Dianna, elle sembla remarquer l'anxiété dans mes yeux. "Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Austin. Darren est hétéro. Vraiment, vraiment, hétéro. Chris et Darren sont juste très bons amis" Dit Dianna, se penchant vers l'avant et posant une main compatissante sur mon genou.

"Ouais j'avais deviné," dis-je, souriant un peu. "J'ai vu votre baiser."

"Oh…" Dit Dianna, rougissant et se reculant. "C'est…c'est plutôt nouveau. Personne ne sait encore à ce propos…" Dit-elle, levant la tête vers moi. Je pouvais dire qu'elle avait envie que ça reste discret.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Dianna, mes lèvres sont scellées." Dianna sourit et bougea pour me donner un câlin. Je lui rendis son câlin avant de me reculer et de bailler. Je décidai de quitter la fête pour la nuit. Je me dirigeai en haut pour être sûr que tout était okay et éteint. Tout le monde faisait toujours la fête quand je dis bonne nuit et allai à l'étage du bas. Je marchai dans la salle de jeux et regardai dans les dvds. Je trouvai un disque blanc qui sur lequel « Glee saison 2, bisous Ryan. » était écrit à la main, sur le devant. Ma curiosité prit le dessus pendant que je glissais le disque dans le lecteur dvd. Il se trouvait que c'était le dvd de la saison 2. Je naviguais dans la liste des épisodes, intrigué par leurs titres. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur celui appelé « Premiers baisers » et je pressai le bouton appelé « jouer l'épisode ».

C'était bizarre de voir tout le groupe jouer dans un épisode à la télé, je l'appréciai, néanmoins. L' épisode était plutôt bon. Chris avait beaucoup de temps à l'écran. La scène où il se faisait pousser contre les casiers me mit en colère, et je me pris de sympathie pour son personnage immédiatement. Puis Kurt alla visiter l'autre école, et je vis ses trait s'illuminer quand il rencontra Blaine. Je regardai leur rencontre intensément, essayant de déchiffrer leur alchimie.

C'était pendant la scène du café avec Blaine, Kurt et deux autres garçons que Dianna entra dans la salle. "Alors je vois que tu l'as trouvé." Dit-elle, s'asseyant à mes côtés.

"J'étais curieux." Dis-je, regardant toujours l'écran. Un moment passa avant qu'elle ne reparle à nouveau.

"J'adore cet épisode." Dit-elle, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine sur le canapé. "Tu penses que quelque chose va se passer et là BOOM, surprise."

"Surprise ? De quoi tu parles ?"

Dianna rigola un peu et pointa l'écran. "Continue juste de regarder."

Nous continuâmes à regarder les scènes. Mes sourcils se froncèrent quand je vit Chri—je veux dire Kurt se faire pousser contre les casiers à nouveau. Je l'encourageai mentalement pendant qu'il criait après la brute et le chassait jusqu'aux vestiaires. Ses insultes était brillantes et ...

"WOAH!" dit-je quand le baiser abrupt arriva. Dianna commença à rire à côté de moi. "C'est quoi ce _bordel ?_"

"Je te l'avais dit." Dit-elle, souriant et haussant ses épaule. "Surprise !"

"Eh bien merde…" Dis-je, m'appuyant pour continuer de regarder. Dianna rigola pendant qu'on continuait à regarder ensemble.

* * *

"C'était un épisode fantastique." Dit-je en me levant et en éteignant la télé. "Honnêtement, vous êtes géniaux."

"Eh bien merci, tu es très gentil." Dit Dianna, s'étirant en se levant du canapé. "Je pense que je vais aller au lit maintenant."

"Je pense faire pareil." Dis-je, la suivant hors de la salle. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et je me dirigeai vers ma porte. Je m'arrêtai devant la chambre de Chris et Darren, l'idée de jeter un œil me traversa l'esprit. Ils étaient supposés être endormis, je veux dire, s'ils sont juste amis quel est le pire qui puisse arriver ? Je tournai doucement la poignée et passai ma tête pour regarder le lit le plus proche.

Il était vide.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent pendant que je tournais la tête pour regarder l'autre lit. Ce que je vis fit que mon estomac se tordit en vingt nœuds.

Darren avaient ses bras enroulés de manière protectrice autour de Chris. Son corps était serré fort contre lui et son nez était enfoui dans les cheveux de Chris. Le dos de Chris était tout contre Darren, leurs jambes étaient enroulés au niveau leurs pieds. Mon cœur se serra quand je vis que leurs mains étaient attachées ensemble du côté de Chris.

Je m'éclipsai et vis que Dianna était toujours dans le couloir. Je chuchotai son nom et lui demandai de venir plus près et de regarder. Elle me suivit, regardant par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur en les voyant. Je regardai pendant que ses sourcils se fronçaient et elle se recula doucement de la porte, perdue dans ses pensées. Je fermai la porte doucement et me retournai vers elle.

Je pointai la porte du doigt. "C'était quoi ça ?" dis-je, sentant de la colère monter dans ma poitrine.

"Je—je sais pas. Darren est hétéro…et câlineur. Il fait ce genre de choses…peut-être qu'il veut juste …peut-être qu'il ne veut juste pas que Chris fasse du somnambulisme." Dit Dianna, ne croyant même pas à ses propres mots.

"Ouais. Peut-être." Dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma porte, laissant Dianna dans le couloir.

*_En une seconde tu seras à mes pieds_  
_Parce que je peux, parce que je peux faire mieux._  
_Il n'y pas d'autres moyens, alors quand est ce vous allez rompre ?_  
_Elle est si stupide ! Putain, à quoi pensais-tu ?_


	11. Avec Mes Doigts Dans Tes Cheveux

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le matin suivant, la première chose que je remarquai était que j'avais une très légère migraine. Une gueule de moi mineur si vous voulez. Mais la seconde chose que je remarquai était que tout était flou, et que mes yeux me faisaient vraiment très mal.

Et merde, j'avais oublié d'enlever mes lentilles de contact hier soir, génial !

J'essayai de me lever, et réalisai qu'une paire de bras était entourée autour de ma poitrine. J'enlevai rapidement mes lentilles avec mes doigts et les laissai tomber sur la table à côté de mon lit, me fichant un peu du fait que je les avais ruinées. J'attrapai ma paire de lunettes sur la table et les glissai sur mon nez, clignant des yeux pour les ajuster à la clarté.

_Chris._

Son visage était posé sur le côté de ma poitrine, et ses bras m'enserraient encore, il avait la moitié de son corps pressé contre le mien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me réveillais à ses côtés, mais mec, je pouvais sérieusement envisager de m'habituer à ça. Je me glissai un peu plus profondément dans le lit, mettant mon visage parallèle au sien. Il remua dans son sommeil, me serrant plus fort et fourrant sa tête dans l'oreiller .

_Magnifique, _pensais-je en levant une main pour la passer dans quelque mèches de ses cheveux. Les mèches de couleur châtain étaient douces et lisses entre mes doigts. Je continuai à le caresser pendant quelques minutes et…

Le caresser ?

Bordel de Dieu, je suis vraimentun imbécile. Putain,pourquoi est-ce que tu es en train de le caresser, Darren ? Tu ne peux pas - rien n'est encore officiel. C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? Mon dieu, mec, arrête de tripoter sa tête!

J'enlevai mes doigts de ses cheveux à contre cœur et tressaillit d'embarras. J'avais sérieusement besoin d'arrêter de toucher Chris pendant qu'il dormait.

"Mmm…"

Je hoquetai doucement quand j'entendis un grognement irrité venir de Chris.

"Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?" murmura t-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

Oh_, _j'imagine que je n'étais pas exactement en train de _tripoter_sa tête. Alors…il a apprécié? "Je—uhh…"

Les yeux de Chris s'ouvrirent d'un coup quand il entendit ma voix. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans les miens pendant qu'il me fixait les yeux grand ouverts…choqué ? Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et il hoqueta pendant les trente secondes qui suivirent à peu près.

Bien, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant?

"Salut ?" dis-je, sans réfléchir.

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

Je ne suis pas sûr du moment où tout ça arrêtera de me surprendre. Je veux dire, je sais que je sais que Darren m'aime depuis deux jours maintenant, mais je ne peux toujours pas me voir m'habituer à ce fait … jamais.

Aucun de mes anciens béguins ne m'ont aimé en retour. J'imagine que quand je développe des sentiments pour un mec qui a l'air inaccessible (ou dans mon cas précis, hétéro), j'ai tendance à repousser mes sentiments dans le fin fond de mon esprit. Mes années lycée m'avaient appris cette capacité. A chaque fois que je sentais ce pincement de solitude dans le coin de mon cœur ou l'élancement de jalousie quand je voyais un couple heureux, je me mettais à travailler sur un énorme projet pour le faire sortir de mon esprit. Par conséquent, j'ai commencé à écrire un film quand j'avais seize ans.

Récemment la distraction de 'béguin' consistait en faità filmer Struck by Lightning*, à écrire un pilote pour Disney Channel, et à écrire une série pour enfants. Et en plus de ça je faisais partie d'un des plus actifs et des plus prenants show de la télévision. Purée, ne pas penser à mes sentiments pour Darren était somme toute plutôt _facile_. Tout mon dur travail payait parce qu'en fait au lieu de penser à Darren je pensais aux délais.

Je pense que d'une certaine manière j'aurais dû remercier Darren parce que j'avais été si productif dans mes projets depuis le début de Novembre. « _Hey Darren, merci d'être si attirant, ça m'a vraiment aidé à finir des trucs. »_

Je pense qu'une expression de gratitude devrait suffire.

Mais maintenant je pense que tous mes efforts peuvent être balancer aux chiottes.

Mon esprit à demi conscient n'avait pas vraiment enregistré le fait que de larges mains calleuses étaient dans mes cheveux à la place de douces mains de fille. Amber et Dianna me faisaient d'habitude des choses comme ça parce qu'elles savaient que ça me relaxait. Il y avait de nombreuses nuits où je me retrouvais couché sur le canapé avec ma tête sur les cuises d'une des filles. Elles continuaient leurs ''discussions de filles'' et je me retrouvais avec leurs doigts en train de me masser les tempes. Me réveiller dans un lit chaud, avec une main me caressant les cheveux était en quelque sorte extrêmement apaisant.

Quand la source de confort fut retirée de ma tête, j'aurais voulu qu'elle reste, alors je me plaignis. Mon stupide esprit endormi s'attendait à entendre la voix douce de Dianna me dire _« Chris chéri, on doit retourner sur le plateau »_ ou quelque chose comme ça. Quand j'entendis la voix masculine de Darren à la place de celle d'une des filles, mon esprit s'affola et je me souvins d'hier soir.

_Non, _ça n'était pas vraiment arrivé n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvris grand mes yeux, et rencontrai les yeux brun et or de Darren. Je les fixai profondément, me perdant dedans en essayant de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé hier…

…quand j'étais intoxiqué.

Purée, je ne pouvais seulement me rappeler que quelques fragments et morceaux. Ça ressemblait à un rêve, plus j'y pensais moins j'étais sûr de ce qui s'était passé. Mais j'avais tout de même une putain d'idée générale de l'histoire.

Darren et moi nous sommes embrassés.

Peut-être que c'était réellement un rêve ?

Je pouvais voir les sourcils de Darren se froncer en essayant de lire mon expression. "Salut ?"

"…Bonjour." dis je…bordel qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé répondre d'autre :« BONNE MATINEE A TOI! »?

Je me creusai la cervelle en essayant de trouver quelque chose pour masquer le silence dérangeant. Je décidai que fermer ma grande bouche et fermer mes paupières à moitié pourrait calmer la gène de Darren.

"A quoi tu penses ?" dit Darren, semblant plus à l'aise quand mon choc initial eut disparu.

"Je n'en suis plus sûr maintenant, Dare." La main de Darren retrouva son chemin vers mes cheveux. Il commença à la passer à nouveau dedans, faisant courir ses doigts en petits cercles. Je fermai les yeux et me reposai dans sa main, me laissant envahir par ce doux sentiment.

Mais c'était quoi ça ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'est c'était supposé signifier quelque chose ? Est ce qu'il fait ça à cause d'hier soir ? Est-ce qu'hier soir a même eu lieu ?

"Est- ce qu'hier soir était réel ?...ou est-ce que je rêvais?" demandais-je, les yeux toujours fermés.

Darren rigola un peu dans un souffle, ce qui me déconcerta un peu. C'était drôle ?

"De quelle partie d'hier soir tu parles exactement?" J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder Darren, qui avait un petit sourire mignon sur son visage. Soudainement je ressentis le besoin de résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

Non, Chris, reste concentré.

"Je suppose les parties après que j'ai commencé à boire."

Le sourire de Darren s'effaça soudainement de son visage. "Tu…Tu veux dire que tu ne te rappelles rien d'hier soir ? Tu était bourré à _ce_ point ?"

"C'est ça le truc…Je ne _sais_ pas_._ J'ai l'impression que la seule chose donc je peux me rappeler est un rêve et…" Je soupirai en signe de renoncement.

"Bien, dis-moi ce dont tu te rappelles, et je te dirai ce que je sais." Darren enleva sa main de mes cheveux et se retourna pour se retrouver couché sur le ventre.

"On…a commencé à boire," Je regardait Darren et il fit oui de la tête. "…après un moment tu as voulu faire un karaoké." Darren confirma. "On a chanté…on…oh mon Dieu on a chanté 'Girlfriend'?"

Darren rigola en frottant son visage avec ses mains. "Oui, enfin techniquement on a chanté 'Boyfriend'."

"Dieu, c'est une chanson de pute. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?" Je rigolai et Darren me lança un regard à moitié amusé, me signalant de continuer. "Okay, donc aprés girl-'_boyfriend'_, je suis retourné vers Austin…" Le baiser de Darren et Dianna repassa dans mon esprit. Je pouvais me sentir rougir à ce souvenir. Je restai silencieux pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes.

"Puis tu as vu Dianna m'embrasser." dit Darren, doucement, presque en un murmure. Mes yeux se connectèrent aux siens, et il me fit un regard désolé. Je rebaissai la tête et enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller.

"Alors je vais juste présumer qu'à ce point tout ce que je pense être arrivé, est arrivé." dis-je, ma voix assourdie par la matière de l'oreiller dans lequel j'étais en train de fondre mon visage.

"Si ce que tu présumes c'est que que nous nous sommes embrassés …pendant un moment…alors oui, tu as totalement raison." Je relevai la tête et regardai à nouveau Darren. Il plaça sa main sur ma nuque et caressa gentiment ma mâchoire avec son pouce. "Mais ce que je veux savoir c 'est…" Il s'approcha un peu plus près de moi, mettant son autre bras autour de ma taille. "…si tu m'embrassais seulement parce que tu était bourré, ou si tu m'aimes vraiment."

Je hoquetai face à la soudaine intensité de sa voix, et à la proximité de son visage. Mon esprit se vida pendant que je le fixai seulement et le laissai parler.

"Et je ne parle pas juste de m'aimer à cause de mon look, ou de mon corps. Je veux dire sincèrement…" il semblait se rapprocher de moi à chaque mot. "…authentiquement…et légitimement…m'aimer."

Je laissai mes yeux regarder ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il s'approcha de plus en plus près de moi jusqu'à ce que je ferme les yeux et laisse l'inévitable arriver. La main sur ma mâchoire se posa sur ma nuque pendant que ses lèvres trouvaient finalement les miennes.

Je soupirai dans le baisser et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, ayant désespérément besoin de proximité. Je me rappelai soudainement de la faim et de l'envie qu'avaient déclenché les bisous d'hier soir. Je ne voulais plus jamais le lâcher parce que je savais que ça allait devoir s'arrêter en fin de compte. Je me perdis dans le bonheur, en continuant de me rapprocher encore et encore de lui , voulant l'absorber le plus possible. Je vis passer ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, gagnant l'entrée de sa bouche et aussi un gémissement venu du fond de sa gorge. Je pus me sentir devenir impatient et désespéré, frottant sa langue avec la mienne, essayant de prendre contrôle du baiser. J'explorai ses dents et sa bouche, essayant de mémoriser tout les points intimes du garçon.

Je sentis Darren appuyer sur ma clavicule, et à ma surprise je découvris que je m'étais mis au dessus de lui, pratiquement à califourchon sur sa taille.

Il brisa le baiser et nous nous fixâmes l'un l'autre, haletant bruyamment. Ses yeux étaient noirs de luxure et je pouvais voir un léger rougissement sur ses joues. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées là où je venais juste de le dévorer. Les sourcils de Darren se soulevèrent pendant qu'il me souriait de la façon la _plus sexy._ Je jurais que j'avais dû gémir à cette simple vu.

"Et bien, Chris?"

Je grognai et retournai à ma place d'origine à côté de lui, frottant mes yeux avec mes mains.

Il avait un sourire fier sur son visage, il me défiait. "T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question."

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à la question, je ne pouvais pas. Ça ne changerait rien, ça ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. Je sortis du lit et me dirigeai vers ma valise, la dézippant et fouillant dans son contenu.

"Chris—"

"En quoi est-ce que c'est important, Darren?"

"Oh, ça a une putain de grande importance."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que ça a une putain de grande importance?"

Darren rigola silencieusement avant de s'asseoir. "Parce que je t'aime avec une putain d'importance!"

Je me retournai avec mon nécessaire de douche sur un bras. Darren me souriait, semblant amusé.

Saloperie de personne matinale.

"Et alors." dis-je, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je lâchai mes affaires et me dirigeai vers le lavabo. J'enlevai mon t-shirt avant de m'asperger le visage avec de l'eau.

"_Admets-le juste__, Chris." _entendis-je Darren dire derrière la porte. J'aspergeai encore un peu d'eau froide sur mon visage et soupirai profondément. "Ferme-la, Darren!"

Soudainement j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Darren passa sa tête à travers l'ouverture.

"Je peux te rejoindre?" dit-il, avec un sourire stupide sur son visage.

"NON!" dis-je, pendant qu'il retirai sa tête avant que je ne puisse la frapper avec la porte.

* * *

Je m'assis dans le hamac à côté d'Ashley pendant que nous regardions l'île tropicale s'agrandir avec le progression du bateau. Austin était occupée dans la salle de contrôle, préparant des choses pour l'arrivée, j'imagine. Je n'avais pas parlé à Darren depuis que j'étais sorti de la douche. Je pensais qu'il était en train de traîner avec Chord dans la salle de piano ou quelque chose. Honnêtement, je voulais m'éloigner de lui pour un petit moment.

Oh bordel, de qui est-ce que je me moque ? Bien sur que je _veux_être à ses côtés, mais je ne devrais pas. Je devrais être en train d'essayer d'oublier mes sentiments pour lui. Je devrais essayer de le garder loin de ma vue, loin de mon esprit.

"Chris, bébé, j'ai l'impression que je t'ai à peine vu depuis le début du voyage. Comment ça se fait ?" dit Ashley en s'asseyant dans son hamac.

"J'sais pas, Ash." dis-je, baissant les yeux vers mes mains. J'étais évidemment en train de mentir, parce que je savais pourquoi. A l'exception d'Austin et de Darren je n'avais pas vraiment passé de temps avec les autres. Et quand je n'étais pas avec ces deux là, je faisais de mon mieux pour avoir un moment seul pour tout me sortir de la tête.

"Mon Colf-ours me manque!" dit Ashley, ébouriffant mes cheveux avec sa main.

"Très bien, que penses-tu de ça ?" Je rigolai en esquivant un autre « ébouriffage ». "Ce soir on se fait un gros marathon de films dans la salle de jeux….aveeeec beaucoup de pop-corn et d'autres choses qu'on ne devrait probablement pas manger."

"Ça a l'air parfait, chérie. J'apporterai le coca lite**."

"Tu m'aimes _vraiment_!" criais-je avant de sauter hors de mon hamac et l'attaquant avec un gros câlin.

A peu près dix minutes plus tard Mark apparut sur le pont avec un Frisbee dans les mains.

"Oh Dieu, j'ai tellement hâte." dit Mark, lançant le disque dans les airs et le rattrapant. "Vous allez tous jouer avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui oui, Mark, on te rejoindra tous dans ton addiction." dit Kevin depuis la piscine. Mark lui envoya le disque et Kevin plongea rapidement sous l'eau pour éviter le Frisbee volant.

"Eh bien, mon cœur pencherait plutôt pour la randonnée." dis-je, faisant un sourire désolé à Mark.

"Aww, allez Colfer, vraiment ?" dit Mark taquin. "Ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi!"

"Oui, personne ne se fera décapiter. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que je suis nul au disc golf, Mark! Rappelle-toi l'incident avec le vieil homme !" Honnêtement, je suis sérieusement _nul _à ce sport. J'ai presque tué des gens avec un Frisbee à la main dans le passé.

Mark et le reste du groupe rigola hystériquement à ce souvenir.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"dit Darren depuis la porte derrière moi. Je sursautai, ne sachant pas qu'il était là.

Ninja ?

"Chris - il a lancé un disque et - oh Dieu! C'était typique!" Mark pouvait à peine parler à travers ses éclats de rire. "Ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est que Chris est atroce quand il s'agit de lancer un de ces bébés." dit Mark en rattrapant le disque de Kevin. Austin sortit de la salle de contrôle et commença à descendre les escaliers vers nous.

"Hey, j'irai en randonnée avec toi, pour ne pas que tu meurs dans le désert tropical." dis Darren, se glissant dans un hamac à mes côtés. Je le regardai et il me regarda avec un sourire entendu sur son visage. Je pouvais me sentir rougir et mes yeux se redirigèrent vers Austin. Lui et Dianna étaient en train d'échanger de curieux regards.

Dans quoi je me suis foutu ?

"Non non, je suis sûr qu'Austin ira avec moi, n'est-ce pas Austin ?" dis-je, en le regardant, attendant qu'il me dise oui. Merci Dieu il était là pour m'empêcher d'aller en randonnée _seul_ avec Darren.

"Désolé, peux pas." dit Austin.

QUOI!

"Je dois surveiller le bateau. Et on a besoin d'un plein d'essence aussi." dit Austin avec une expression indéchiffrable.

"Cool ! Apparemment c'est juste toi et moi du coup ! Je devrais aller chercher mes baskets!" dit Darren en se levant d'un bond et en descendant les escaliers.

_Eh bien, merde._

* Si vous n'avez pas encore vu la bande annonce la voilà : watch?v=Ql1c3fs20SI

** LA boisson préférée de Chris


	12. Oh,Tu as vu? Je t'ai sauuvé la vie

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Il était à peu près onze heures quand nous accostâmes finalement dans le port de la belle île. Mark était en train de traîner tout le monde sauf Chris et moi hors du bateau pour aller jouer au disc golf. J'entrai dans la cuisine pour trouver Chris remplissant des bouteilles d'eau et mettant d'autres trucs dans un sac pour notre randonnée. Il portait un t-shirt serré gris à manches courtes avec un short de sport noir et des baskets. Je lui demandai s'il avait besoin d'aide mais il me dit qu'il se chargeait de tout.

"Dianna, allons-y!" cria Mark depuis le bas des escaliers pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes.

"Calme ton CUL!" entendîmes-nous Dianna crier, on put l'entendre claquer sa porte à l'étage inférieur du bateau. "J'arrive!" Chris et moi échangeâmes des regards amusés en continuant d'écouter leur chamaillerie.

"Tout le monde est déjà en train de se diriger vers le cour ! Ils vont commencer sans nous!" cria encore Mark, se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de Dianna. Ils finirent tous les deux par entrer dans la cuisine au même moment.

"Ah ouais ? Eh bien, je voulais faire de la randonnée de toute façon." Dit Dianna, se retournant comme si elle était sur le point de redescendre les escaliers.

"Non non!" dit Mark en l'empêchant de redescendre les escaliers à nouveau. "T'es la seule à être vraiment bonne à ce jeu de fous…à part moi bien sûr."

Dianna rigola et se mordit la lèvre. "La flatterie te mènera n'importe où, Salling."

Mark et Dianna se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et firent au revoir de la main à Chris et moi. "Amusez-vous bien les gars," dit Mark, "ne vous blessez pas!"

Dianna se retourna dans les escaliers pendant un instant. "Hey Dare?" dit-elle.

"Oui Dianna?"

Elle baissa la tête vers ses pieds avec un air apathique pendant une seconde, une expression différente apparut sur son visage un moment plus tard. "Non, rien, passe un bon moment."

C'était quoi ça? Je me retournai pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle disparut dans les escaliers avant que je puisse parler. "Bien!" dis-je, me retournant à nouveau vers Chris qui mettait des mélanges énergétiques dans les sacs. "J'imagine que nous devrions bientôt y aller."

"Ouep, j'imagine que t'as raison. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller jouer au disc golf ? Je veux dire, Je pourrais juste regarder ? Allez en randonnée juste tous les deux a l'air un peu…"

"Quoi, Chris, tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec moi ?"

"Non…non. J'ai juste des doutes à propos de…"

"Quoi…?" Je le taquinai et me rapprochai de lui. "Trop de tension sexuelle ?" Je m'appuyai contre le comptoir de pierre, mes yeux regardèrent ses lèvres, attendant sa réaction.

Une toux abrupte se fit entendre depuis la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Chris sursauta et je regardai pour voir Austin se tenant là.

Quand était-il arrivé ?

"Oh salut, Austin ! T'as bien dormi ?" dis-je d'une voix suraiguë en m'éloignant de Chris et du comptoir. L'idée que j'étais à peu près en train de me comporter comme un trou du cul ne traversa même pas l'esprit. Je fis un sourire plus que poli et attrapai une bouteille d'eau vitaminée dans le frigo.

"Um…J'étais bien. J'ai bien dormi."

Je hochai la tête et je pris une gorgée de la boisson sucrée, m'appuyant à nouveau contre le comptoir. Chris me sourit pendant que je fermai le sac à dos qu'il avait rempli et que je l'accrochai sur son épaule.

"Bien, on devrait probablement y aller alors!" dit Chris avec un ton que je sentais nerveux. Il passa devant moi et vers Austin. "Je te verrai plus tard ?" Chris fit un bisou sur la joue de l'Australien. Austin me regarda puis regarda Chris. Il prit le visage de Chris dans ses mains réunies en coupe et l'entraîna dans un doux baiser qui s'attarda.

Beurk, non. Quoi ? Pourquoi il avait besoin de faire ça devant moi?

"Bien sûr." Murmura Austin en laissant partir Chris vers les escaliers.

"Bye Austin." Chris fit un sourire qui me sembla hypocrite. "Je serai sur le pont, Darren."

"Ça me va, joues douces!" dis-je audacieusement en prenant une autre gorgée de ma boisson. Je regardai Austin et je ne fus pas vraiment surpris qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais une sale pute.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" La voix d'Austin était basse (et affreusement menaçante). Ça me prit par surprise et mon eau vitaminée passa par le mauvais tuyau. Je fus attaqué par une quinte de toux et répondis finalement une minute plus tard quand j'eus dégagé ma gorge.

"Excuse-moi?" Mes yeux étaient en larmes d'avoir toussé et ma voix était enrouée et éraillée. Je ressentis un nouveau picotement dans ma gorge et je toussai encore un peu, je suis à peu près sur que des larmes tombaient de mes yeux.

Vraiment intimidant.

"J'ai vu comment vous vous comportez quand vous êtes ensemble, je suis pas un putain de dill*!" Austin éleva la voix et s'avança dans la cuisine.

"…Dill?"

"C'est un terme Australien pour un idiot." Austin mit sa main sur ses yeux en un geste de frustration. "Écoute, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de plus entre vous deux et j'aimerais juste réellement savoir quel est ce bordel."

Bien, je suis un peu coincé ici, n'est-ce pas? Il a l'air…énerve. Est-ce que c'est bien de lui dire ? Chris serait plus à même d'être vraiment, _vraiment_ énervé envers moi pour avoir ruiné une relation parfaitement bonne. Enfin, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas vraiment l'appeler une relation _parfaitement_ bonne si on est dans cette situation. Mais même ce n'est pas mon-

"Et je sais que je suis probablement en train de dépasser les bornes en accusant quelqu'un de quelque chose mais je suis juste dans une telle putain de confusion." Continua Austin. Je restai là et écoutai, pas que j'aie réfléchi à quelque chose à dire de toute façon. "Vous vous lancez ces putain de regards et vous avez chanté cette putain de chanson et vous étiez en train de vous câlinerdans votre putain de lit hier soir et putain putain putain putain de Dieu."

Attends une minute…câliner? "Comment as-t'il…?"

"Oui, Darren. Je vous ai vus hier soir."

OH MERDE.

"Je vous ai vus serrés et accrochés l'un à l'autre avec vos _putains _de mains enlacées. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé penser que ça signifie?"

Je soupirai de soulagement et retournai à la conversation avant qu'Austin puisse analyser mon soupir. "Que j'aime bien câliner?" dis-je doucement, avec un petit espoir qu'il me croie.

Austin fit un grognement de vaincu en se mettant sur un des tabourets a côté du comptoir, frottant son visage avec ses mains. "Je l'aime bien, Darren. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et je sais que vous vous connaissez depuis qui sait depuis quand et…"

"…Vraiment pas depuis _si_ longtemps…" murmurai-je dans un souffle, presque sûr qu'il ne pouvait m'entendre.

"…Il est le premier garçon avec qui j'envisage _légitimement d'engager_ une relation à long terme et je ne veux pas foutre ça en l'air. Et si c'était ma seule chance, Darren ? Et si Chris était le seul pour moi ? Est-ce que je suis assez bien pour lui ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pense que je suis juste une amourette d'été avec qui il s'est mis pour les vacances ? Et si-et si-oh Dieu, je divague. Je divague et c'est devant toi entre tous !

Est-ce que je devrais me sentir insulté ? J'ai l'impression que je devrais me sentir insulté. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le dire à cet instant, mon sens logique avait été effacé par la peur qu'il fasse passer sa colère sur moi.

"Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un type capable de jurer." Dis-je, finalement.

"Ouais, ben on ne se connaît pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je rigolai en retour pendant que je prenais une gorgée de ma boisson nerveusement. Un moment passa avant qu' Austin parle à nouveau.

"T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question."

"Quelle question?" Haha…qu'est-ce que je fais ?

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel."

"Écoute, Austin. Chris et moi sommes juste extrêmement proches."

"Ah ouais ? Alors tout est _complètement_ platonique ?" dit Austin de manière sarcastique.

"Complètement."

"C'est un sacré paquet de « tarte au porc »**, et tu le sais."

"Quoi-porc-quoi ? Bordel,c'est quoi une tarte au porc ?" Je le regardai comme si il était fou…ce qu'il était presque.

"Tu lui as pratiquement fait l'amour par yeux interposés tout le temps et tu espères de moi que je pense que ce n'est rien! Tu espères de moi que je pense que c'est juste entièrement amical!"

"…Quoi, est-ce que c'est une sorte de barbecue ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Pour l'amour du Christ, Darren, ça veut dire un mensonge! Une tarte au porc veut dire un mensonge!"

"Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais ?"

"Je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu ne veux pas être callé!"

"Quo-C'est quoi ce _bordel _? Je ne comprends pas ton dialecte bizarre d'Australie, Austin!" Dis-je, me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

"Eh bien je suis désolé je ne peux pas le dissimuler quand je suis énervé!" Je l'ignorai et commençai à descendre les escaliers. "Et hey, Je n'ai pas fini de parler."

"Ouais, et ben moi si."

* * *

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

Darren avait l'air vraiment passif quand il me retrouva sur le pont du bateau. Je lui demandai s'il était près à partir et il grogna en réponse en descendant du navire.

Reste cool, hey Darren le lunatique ! Plutôt lunatique aujourd'hui hein?

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Darren ?" Je soupirai et je le suivis pendant qu'il marchait vite sur la plate forme et sur le port.

"Rien ne va pas. Tout est génial! Pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose n'irait pas ? C'est une question totalement idiote à poser, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Darren, on a quel age ?" J'attrapai son bras pour l'empêcher d'aller si vite. "Dis-moi ce qu'il y a." Il soupira fort et ralentit pour moi.

"C'est rien okay ? J'ai juste eu une petite querelle avec Austin."

Je m'arrêtai net sur mon chemin et fixai l'arrière de sa tête les yeux grand ouverts. Une querelle avec _Austin _? Bordel ça veut dire quoi une querelle ? Est-ce que c'est une bagarre ? Est-ce qu'il se sont battus ? Est-ce qu'il y a eu une putain de bagarre dans la cuisine dès que je suis parti ?

Un moment plus tard il remarqua que je n'étais plus à côté de lui et il se retourna. "Quoi?" dit Darren.

"Vous…vous…avez eu une querelle?"

"Non, pas comme ça, bébé. On a juste eu une petite dispute."

J'essayai d'ignorer le terme d'affection et continuai d'avancer pour le rattraper. "Bien et à propos de quoi vous êtes vous disputé ?"

"Toi." Dit-il simplement en continuant de marcher.

J'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose d'autre, mais il ne dit rien. "Bien, je suis complètement à l'aise maintenant. Je suis content qu'on ait eu cette discussion." Dis-je sarcastiquement et je pointai une pancarte qui indiquait la direction pour le terrain de randonnée.

"Il m'a questionné à propos de la nature de notre relation."

"_Eeettt_...?"

"_Eeeet_j'ai dit que l'on était vraiment proche." Répondit Darren.

"_Eeeettt__…?_"

"Et quoi?"

"Il t'a cru?"

"Oh…umm…probablement pas." Dit-il nonchalamment.

Et merde. "Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"J'ai insulté son dialecte Australien et je suis parti" Darren commença à rigoler à ce souvenir et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Une image se créa dans mon esprit d'un petit Darren criant _'Tu as un stupide accent!'_et puis il courait hors de la pièce.

"Oh Dieu Darren, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?" Je souris, secouant la tête.

"Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu _vas_ faire de moi ?" me taquina Darren, en me regardant de manière suggestive et avec des yeux malicieux. Je rigolai et le poussai pour le taquiner.

"Te défier à la course ?" dis-je, marchant à l'envers face à lui, avec un regard de défi.

"Oh, d'accord, Colfer!"

"MAISTUPRENDSLESACADOS !" ajoutai-je avant de faire glisser le sac à dos de mes épaules et de courir sur le chemin.

"Pas juste!" Darren attrapa le sac à dos et me suivit sur le chemin. "C'est trop tricher!"

* * *

Alors après cinq bonnes minutes de course, Darren et moi arrivâmes finalement ex æquo à l'entrée de la piste de randonnée. Nous soufflâmes en passant l'entrée et commençâmes à ralentir, tous les deux à bout de souffle. Darren posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos pendant que nous approchions d'un banc.

Bien sûr, considérant ma personne bizarre et handicapée, j'étais toujours un peu sensible à l'expression physique de sentiments venant de Darren. Conséquemment, je trébuchai sur le caillou le plus proche et je chutai.

"Woaaah par ici, mon pote." Glapit Darren en se penchant pour me rattraper. "On est à peine en route et je t'ai déjà sauvé la vie."

Et wow, regardez ça. Il m'a rattrapé. Je dus me forcer pour ne pas fixer trop longtemps les muscles qui venaient juste de se contracter hors de son t-shirt col en V.

"Je réalise que ce truc de randonnée doit être un nouveau concept pour toi, mais tu t'en sortiras, je le promets." Darren m'aida à me relever et à me remettre sur mes deux pieds.

"Ouais, tu portes _définitivement_ le sac pour le reste de la marche." Dis-je en me défendant, mais toujours rigolant à cause du jeu entre nous deux.

* * *

Je me sentais bien aux côtés de Darren. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'essayer de faire durer une discussion entre nous, ça arrivait juste. Pour une raison indéterminée toute la tension sexuelle avait l'air de s'être dissoute entre nous. Ce n'était pas Chris et Darren; amants potentiels, c'était plus genre Chris et Darren, les meilleurs amis. On pouvait blaguer ensemble et juste être sincères et transparents. Nous n'essayions pas de nous impressionner l'un l'autre. Nous croyions en l'autre avec nos vraies personnalités, sachant que l'autre ne nous jugerait pas ou ne désapprouverait pas notre opinion.

Je peux toujours être un être bizarre et étrange avec Darren, et je suis vraiment conscient à ce propos que parce que je sais que tout au fond de lui il est un aussi grand abruti que moi. Il a la même addiction aux vieux jeux vidéo et le même amour pour des trilogies ringardes comme Star Wars et Harry Potter que moi. Nous faisions des tournois mensuels de Super Smash Bro's dans ma caravane. Je suis plutôt sûr que si vous nous laissiez seuls dans une salle avec des figurines d'action on pourrait s'occuper pendant des jours.

A peu près vingt cinq minutes après le départ de la randonnée, nous atteignîmes ce bout de colline extrêmement vertical. Étant déjà à bout de souffle, je le fixai comme si c'était un essaim d'abeilles tueuses.

Darren remarqua ma peur et attrapa ma main pour me rassurer. "Allez, c'est rien! On peut trop le faire!"

Gagnant de la confiance grâce au petit discours d'encouragement de Darren, Je courus jusqu'à la colline fortement inclinée, tenant toujours la main de Darren à mon côté. Nous nous élançâmes vers la colline de manière excellente au début, faisant de long pas et poussant d'énormes grognements déclenchés par notre vigoureux et épique exercice. A peu près trois minutes plus tard le chemin sembla prendre un angle à 75 degrés. Nos longues enjambés se transformèrent en petits pas hésitants vers le sommet de la colline. Cependant, nos mains étaient toujours jointes entre nous, nous ne pensions pas au fait que nous aurions probablement été plus stables si elles ne l'avaient pas été.

"Jésus—pourquoi est-ce que ce truc est si escarpé - est-ce que cette montagne est sous stéroïdes ? OUAAHHHHHH!" La phrase de Darren fut interrompu par le fait qu'il trébucha sur un tronc d'arbre exposé. Darren tomba immédiatement, m'entraînant presque moi et la main qu'il tenait avec lui.

Heureusement, mes précieuses compétences de ninja cependant non encore révélées se réveillèrent et j'attrapai une branche d'arbre au dessus de ma tête et elle nous stoppa dans notre chute sur le cul vers le bas de la colline.

"Hey tu peux jeter un coup d'œil par ici !" Je tenais toujours la branche, attendant que Darren retrouve sa stabilité."Je crois que je viens juste de te sauver la vie."

J'attendais un commentaire râleur pendant que Darren retrouvait finalement sa stabilité et se remettait debout. "Et bien merci, chéri." Dit-il, et puis avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter il se pencha vers moi et posa un petit,doux et chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Immédiatement après, il lâcha ma main et courut jusqu'en haut de la colline.

Ce petit bisou était vraiment, _vraiment _agréable. Je pouvais toujours sentir les papillons dans mon estomac à cause de son geste, un sentiment que j'adorais et détestais en même temps. Je restai planté là comme un idiot pendant encore un moment avant de réaliser qu'il était hors d'atteinte et qu'il était très loin sur la route. Comment était-il arrivé là si vite?

Je courus pour le rattraper, trébuchant peut-être quelques fois sur mon chemin. Le chemin retrouva finalement une inclinaison raisonnable et je vis Darren assis en tailleur sur le sol, appuyé contre le tronc d'un énorme arbre, il regardait du côté des montagnes. Il me vit approcher, tapota de la main la place à côté de lui. Je m'assis, notant à quel point l'herbe était douce dans le coin d'ombre. Je regardai vers le haut et—

Oh Jésus.

La vue devait être la plus belle que j'avais jamais vu de ma vie entière. Nous étions probablement à la moitié de la montagne et nous ne pouvions même pas voir toute l'île, mais si c'était ce à quoi ça ressemblait d'_ici_ ça devait être complètement spectaculaire depuis le sommet. Vous pouviez voir la forêt s'enrouler autour de l'île, et surmonter une fantastique plage de sable blanc. Nous pouvions voir notre yacht ancré au port qui avait l'air vraiment plus petit vu de là où l'on était. L'océan, oh Dieu l'océan, c'était absolument à couper le souffle. Le soleil brillant au dessus de nos têtes faisait étinceller n'importe quelle petite vague bleue. Vous pouviez voir la couleur des contrastes de l'eau avec la plage et l'eau disparaître à l'horizon. L'eau de la plage était claire comme du cristal, elle avait magnifique teinte bleue claire, et elles devenait plus sombre en suivant le flot de l'océan.

"Beau, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je tournai la tête pour voir Darren me regarder avec des yeux affectueux.

"Magnifique." dis-je, lui souriant avec la même adoration. Darren sourit adorablement et brisa notre immobilité. Il attrapa le sac à dos derrière lui et en sortit deux bouteilles d'eau. Il m'en donna une, et prit une longue gorgée de la sienne. Nous restâmes assis dans un silence agréable pendant un moment, fixant juste la magnifique vue devant nous.

L'idée que je devrais probablement garder des souvenirs de ce moment traversa mon esprit. Je sortis mon BlackBerry du sac à dos et pris quelques photos.

"Oh,bonne idée." dit Darren, sortant son iPhone et prenant lui aussi quelques clichés. "Viens là." Darren leva son téléphone dans les airs, voulant prendre une photo avec moi. Je me rapprochai de lui et regardai l'écran du téléphone. Je souris immédiatement à la vue de nous deux ensemble. Darren avait l"air si heureux, diable, j'avais l'air si heureux.

Darren prit plusieurs photos et nous rangeâmes nos téléphones.

"Je suis désolé, Chris." Darren regardait ses chaussures, jouant avec un peu d'herbe entre ses doigts. Son sourire avait disparu.

"Quoi?"

"Ce baiser plus tôt…c'était complètement sans raison et—"

"Dare, t'as pas à t'excuser."

"Non mais je dois le faire quand même. Je—J'ai profité des sentiments que tu as pour moi." Et bien, je ne pouvais pas argumenter contre ça. "J'ai été un trou du cul égoïste ces derniers temps."

Maintenant je pouvais argumenter contre ça. "Darren, tu n'es pas égoïste."

"Si, je le suis totalement, Chris. J'ai fait tout de travers. Que dis-tu à propos de la façon donc je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, sachant que tu savais probablement déjà tout à leurs propos ? Égoïste. De te fixer et d'aller vers Dianna juste pour essayer de contenir mes émotions pour toi ? Égoïste. D'avoir embrassé Dianna devant toi ? Égoïste. D'avoir chanté cette chanson devant Austin ? Égoïste. De m'être _disputé_ avec Austin—"

"OhmonDieu Darren, arrête de parler." Darren arrêta enfin de parler. "Ouais, okay, t'es un peu égoïste—"

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de très égoïste ?"

"Je t'ai dit de la fermer, non?"

Darren soupira et s'appuya à nouveau contre l'arbre, me laissant continuer.

"Oui, tu es un tout petit peu égoïste, peut-être même plus qu'un tout petit peu. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ce que tu ressens. C'est ta nature humaine et tu essayes juste d'agir avec."

"Ouais mais d'une manière totalement nulle!"

"J'ai dit quoi, Darren? Est-ce que j'ai besoin de mettre du scotch sur ta bouche? T'sais, je pense en avoir mis dans le sac."

"…coquin ?"

"Oh alors _toi_." J'ouvris ma bouteille d'eau et balançai de l'eau glacée sur la poitrine de Darren.

"AAHHHH! Putain c'est _froid_!" dit Darren, essuyant et frappant l'eau sur sa poitrine.

"J'ai pensé que t'aurais peut-être besoin d'une douche froide." Je rigolai en sautant sur mes pieds et je commençai à courir vers le chemin. Bien sûr,il fut derrière moi une seconde plus tard, lançant un peu de son eau dans mon dos. "BORDEL DE DIEU C'EST _GELE_." Je me retournai et envoyai immédiatement de l'eau sur le visage de Darren. Il resta là paralysé, épaules contractées, yeux fermés et bras à moitié levés.

"Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on se sent quand on se fait slusher**?"

"Probablement." Je rigolai et me rapprochait du garçon au visage mouillé. Je passai un bras autour de son épaule et fit en sorte de continuer à nous faire avancer. "Est-ce que tu as l'impression d'être tombé dans l'Océan Arctique?"

"Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire."

La dernière chose que je sus, c'est que le sentiment de me faire frapper par une salope armée d'un iceberg m'assaillit. Je me raidis immédiatement quand une bonne quantité d'eau frappa mon visage et glissa vers mon torse.

"Ouais, quelque chose comme ça." Darren rigola et je le fixai incrédule.

"Je peux pas croire que tu viens juste de faire ça." Dis-je, enlevant l'eau de mes yeux.

"Ouais, mais hey, on est quitte maintenant."

"Oh t'aimerais penser ça n'est ce pas? Mon dos entier _et _mon torse sont trempés et j'ai juste eu ton visage et ta poitrine."

Darren passa un bras autour de ma taille et nous continuâmes à marchert. "Aww, ça va. Tu t'en remettra." Dit-il en souriant. Je lui retournai son sourire et levai le bras, déversant ma bouteille d'eau au dessus de sa tête et laissant couler le liquide dans ses cheveux frisés. "oooOOOOKAY OKAY OKAY! TEMPS MORT! TEMPS MORT!"

* * *

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

J'adore passer du temps avec Chris. C'est un grand soulagement de savoir qu'après tout ce qui était arrivé nous pouvions toujours avoir de bons moments ensemble. Je suis vraiment content que nous puissions toujours traîner ensemble et qu'il n'y ait plus l'aspect romantique qui rendait tout bizarre. On s'assemble, vous savez? On va juste vraiment, vraiment bien ensemble.

Nous marchâmes pendant encore une heure et nous commencions vraiment à nous demander quand nous allions atteindre le sommet. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il faisait vraiment une chaleur torride . Je suais comme un fou. Encore plus que pendant des concerts, et vous le savez probablement, C'EST BEAUCOUP.

Nous montâmes une autre colline et nous fûmes tous les deux vraiment heureux de voir que c'était la dernière a escaladé. Un sentiment d'accomplissement m'assaillit en voyant le pic de la montagne.

Ma mâchoire tomba en regardant la vue devant nous. C'était absolument magnifique dans toutes les directions, à vous en couper le souffle. Je regardai dans une direction puis me retournai parce que j'avais l'impression que je manquais quelque chose de l'autre côté. Les plus magnifiques teintes de bleu et de vert et de blanc étaient étalées devant nous. Dieu, j'adore la nature. Je continuai de tourner la tête, ne pouvant décider où regarder.

"Uhh...Dare ? Tu tournes un peu en rond." Chris rigola en me regardant.

"Je ne sais juste pas vers où regarder ! Tout est si beau. Si, si, si, si, beau."

Chris s'assit sur le sol de pierre derrière nous pendant que j'enlevais le sac de mon dos et le posais par terre. Je souris encore devant le paysage, essayant de m'en imprégner le plus possible. Je sortis mon téléphone et pris encore quelques photos de la vue depuis le sommet.

"Sandwich?" Chris sortit deux sandwichs du sac à dos et je m'assis joyeusement à ses côtés.

"_Tu_ as fait à manger ?" Dis-je, acceptant un sandwich en hésitant.

"C'est beurre de cacahuète et gelée, alors je suis plutôt sûr que ce n'est pas venimeux." Je rigolai en sortant le sandwich du plastique et pris une bouchée. "C'est comment?"

"Un peu trop de gelée, mais hey, je ne me plains pas."

"J'_aurais_ loupé un BC&G." Chris sortit son propre téléphone et commença à prendre des photos. Je regardai pendant qu'il en prenait de vraiment belles de l'océan et de la forêt. "J'ai besoin de preuves que quelqu'un mange quelque chose que j'ai préparé." Dit-il, pointant le téléphone vers moi. Je pris une grosse bouchée pendant qu'il prenait la photo. Un peu de gelée glissa sur mon doigt et j'étais sur le point de la lécher mais une meilleure idée me passa par la tête.

Pendant que Chris était occupé à regarder son téléphone, je fis passer mon doigt couvert de gelée sur son nez, déposant la bouillie dessus.

"Merci Darren, je suis sûr que mon visage manquait vraiment d'une belle trace de gelée.

"Oh définitivement." dis-je avec un sourire sur mon visage. Je regardai Chris, il retourna le téléphone en fronçant les sourcils, prenant une photo de son visage triste avec moi rigolant en arrière plan. Il prit une bouchée de son sandwich et regarda son téléphone à nouveau.

"T'as raison, il y a beaucouuup trop de gelée !" Dit-il. Je levai la tête et remarquai un peu de gelée sur le coin de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer, vu qu'il continuait de mâcher et de naviguer sur son BlackBerry. Je regardai la tache sur le coin de sa bouche attendant qu'il la remarque, mais il ne le fit pas. La tache me tentait et j'eus l'envie d'attraper son visage et de juste la lécher.

"Tu as…umm…" Je fis un geste vers ma bouche nerveusement, essayant de ne pas laisser l'image inappropriée sortir de ma tête comme des vomissures.

"Quoi?" dit-il en levant la tête. Je pointai sa lèvre encore une fois pendant qu'il léchait l'autre coin de sa bouche avec sa langue. "Là ?"

"Non…Je umm." Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je m'approchai et me penchai à côté de son visage. Je remarquai qu'il respirait fort à cause notre très grande proximité, et il me fixa dans les yeux. Okay, peut-être que je ne devrais pas le lécher. Non, le lécher est un très mauvaise idée.

Je pris son menton gentiment avec une de mes mains et utilisai le pouce de l'autre pour enlever avec soin la gelée violette. Mes yeux se fixèrent au sien pendant que je portai ma main à ma bouche, suçant la gelée sur mon pouce.

Il ne fixait plus mes yeux, maintenant il fixait mes lèvres.

Je baissai mes yeux vers les siennes, et remarquai qu'il y avait toujours un peu de gelée sur le coin de sa bouche. Ne réfléchissant pas trop longtemps, je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur la peau au coin de sa bouche. J'entendis sa respiration augmenter pendant que je laissai ma langue sortir de mes lèvres pour lécher rapidement sa peau.

Je me reculai de cinq centimètres, remarquant à quel point mon cœur battait fort et à quel point ma respiration était irrégulière. Dieu, la tension entre nous était à un tel putain de niveau. Je fixai l'endroit où mes lèvres venaient juste de se poser avec émerveillement, avant de détourner mes yeux pour regarder dans les siens. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient sombre, remplis de passion.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Chris s'était penché et avait placé un court, timide baiser sur mes lèvres. Je lui rendis la réciproque immédiatement, m'appuyant un peu plus pour rencontrer ses lèvres à nouveau. Je fermai les yeux et _appréciai_ juste le moment. Chris fit un bruit qui envoya des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale, il attrapa l'arrière de mon cou et pressa sa bouche plus fort, bougeant son corps plus près du mien. J'entendis un bruit qui devait sûrement être celui de son téléphone tombant sur le sol quand il se rapprocha, poussant mon dos contre la pierre derrière moi. Le baiser passa de lent à désespéré d'incertain à rapide, désespéré et affamé. Je fis passer ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure ce à quoi il répondit en la suçant entre sa lèvre inférieure et supérieure.

_Oh Dieu._

Je suis sûr que le son que je laissai échapper de ma gorge était plus qu'inapproprié pendant qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Ses mains semblaient être partout. Une était dans mes cheveux, et l'autre sous mon t-shirt, frottant contre ma peau en sueur. C'était un sentiment bizarre, le soleil frappait fort sur nos corps mais nous pouvions toujours recevoir des frissons au contact de l'autre.

Je laissa ma main descendre contre son dos et sur la bosse que formait son cul. Il gémit au toucher et remonta ses hanches contre les miennes. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et pinçai son cul poussé par le soudain plaisir qui passait dans mon corps.

"_Chris._"

*Ça signifie aussi fenouil

***Un verbe dérivé du nom des boissons sucrées que les joueurs de foot de McKinley adorent lancer aux visages de nos chers choristes.


	13. Des Yeux Bleus Pleins De Rosée

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

C'est chaud.

Genre,_ chaud_.

Dans toutes les sens du terme.

Il fait quelle température aujourd'hui, environ 200 degrés ? On était sur la montagne, et_ j'étais_ sur Darren, le soleil cognait fort sur nous deux. Tous nos sens était exacerbés et chaque toucher était si intensifié que je pensais que j'allais sûrement exploser. Ma peau avait l'air d'être littéralement en feu. Tout mon corps était recouvert de sueur, ce qui venait probablement du mélange de nos deux transpirations.

Le rocher derrière nous était torride d'avoir été au soleil, mais nous n'avions pas envie de nous déranger pour bouger. Respirer était aussi extremement difficile, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger pour améliorer ça aussi, spécialement avec ma bouche sur celle de Darren.

Je goûtai son cou, léchant la goutte de sueur qui menaçait de glisser entre le filet de peau et son t-shirt. "_Bébé._" l'entendis-je dire. J'imagine qu'il aimait ça. Je pouvais sentir les vibrations dans son cou pendant qu'il gémissait, donnant de petits coups avec ma langue autour de sa gorge, embrassant et suçant quand je l'atteignis sa pomme d'Adam. Pendant un moment mon esprit se demanda quand il _avait_ commencé à m'appeler bébé, parce que à ce moment ça avait l'air d'être la norme.

"Chris." murmura t-il entre deux gémissement, "Trop chaud. _OhmonDieu_, es—est-ce qu'on peut juste aller autre part s'il te plaît ?"

Je pouvais à peine comprendre les mots qu'il disait. Tout leur sens était noyé et la seul chose sur laquelle je pouvais me concentrer était le ton de sa voix et ça me donnait juste envie de le dévorer et de n'aller _nulle part_. Ma langue voyagea jusqu'à sa clavicule, l'embrassant et le léchant. Je laissai ma main se balader sur tout le reste de son torse, laissant le bout de mes doigts tomber sous l'élastique de son short.

"Bébé, s'il te plaît." supplia Darren. "Je brûle, Je ne peux plus—"

Soudainement Darren poussa mon épaule, me poussant en arrière. Son corps resta parallèle au mien pendant que sa paume m'empêchait de frapper le rocher dur derrière moi. Il m'embrassa passionnément pendant qu'il passait au dessus de moi et il m'allongea gentiment sur la pierre. J'inhalai fort et passai mes doigt dans ses cheveux humides.

J'adore ce sentiment. J'adore juste me laisser aller.

Mais, wow. Il avait raison. La pierre dans mon dos était _absolument_ brûlante. Comment avait t-il pu rester dans cette position si longtemps? La chaleur était si intense que j'avais l'impression que ma peau était en train de brûler. Et en plus de tout ça, j'étais incroyablement dur. C'était beaucoup trop.

Darren lécha le contour de ma mâchoire et commença à mordiller mon oreille. Je regardai tout autour cherchant un autre endroit où on pourrait se mettre. Je vis un arbre abritant un endroit herbeux et je tapai Darren sur l'épaule, lui signalant de se relever. Il s'arrêta et me regarda avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux et je pointai du doigt l'endroit que je venais de trouver.

"Là bas." dis-je, attrapant la main de Darren et me levant du sol. Nous avançâmes en trébuchant sans élégance jusqu'à l'herbe, nous posant bizarrement sous l'ombre quand nous arrivâmes. "C'est comment ?" Soufflais-je dans son oreille, me remettant au dessus de lui et embrassant sa mâchoire. "Beaucoup mieux." Répondit-il. Je pouvais sentir son sourire contre ma joue.

Bougeant mes mains au bas de son t-shirt je le remontai, fixant mon regard au sien pendant que je faisais passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête. Ses lèvres était immédiatement sur les miennes à nouveau et ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt, reposant juste sur mes hanches, me caressant avec ses pouces. Je suçai sa lèvre inférieure, adorant le son que je faisais sortir de sa bouches. Il rendit le baiser encore plus profond, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche et bataillant avec la mienne. Je m'imprégnai du goût de sa bouche, poussant ma tête vers lui, essayant d'explorer encore plus profondément sa chaleur humide.

Nous tombâmes sur le côté, nous enlaçant toujours. Ses mains bougèrent sur ma poitrine et avant que je réalise ce qui ce passait, il fit passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête et hors de mes bras. Ses superbes yeux d'or brillant regardèrent dans les miens en demande d'un accord. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de sourire à l'homme magnifique face à moi.

Darren sourit en me poussant gentiment sur le dos, mettant ses genoux de chaque côté de ma taille et reposant ses coudes autour de ma tête. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai envelopper par la sensation de la rosée froide dans mon dos, mélangée à la sueur et la moiteur chaude de ma peau.

"Dieu, Chris, tu es si beau."

Mon cœur bondit à ce commentaire, envoyant des sentiments de chaleur dans tout mon corps. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir me sourire affectueusement au dessus de moi. Je n'avais jamais désiré quelqu'un à ce point de toute ma vie, et il était là, à ma portée.

_C'était en train de se passer._

Nos poitrines nues se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre quand Darren se pencha pour m'embrasser profondément encore une fois. Je soupirai au toucher des peaux exposées se frottant et bougeant ensemble, la sueur et la rosée se mélangeant entre nous. Il gémit dans ma bouche, émettant un son qui passa directement dans mon entrejambe, me rendant encore plus dur, quelque chose qui ne semblait même pas physiquement possible. La prochaine chose que je sus c'est que mes hanches étaient entre les siennes de leur plein gré, recherchant la friction.

"_Oh Dieu_," je laissai échapper un cri étouffé face au plaisir qui parcourait tout mon corps. Darren était apparemment tout aussi sensible que moi et ce sentiment me donna des frissons dans toute ma colonne vertébrale. Notre baiser s'était brisé et nous respirions tous les deux _si_ fort. Darren me regarda, ses yeux vert étaient noircis de pur désir et de langueur. Nous nous fixâmes pendant un moment, faisant l'étrange constat que nous n'avions besoin que de nos yeux pour communiquer.

Darren poussa sa hanche vers le bas et j'arquai mon dos à son toucher. Sa bouche s'attacha de nouveau à la mienne, il passa sa langue dedans. Il ne se retira pas du tout pendant tout ce temps, Dieu, il baisait pratiquement ma bouche avec sa langue. C'était si _chaud_. Je repoussai mes hanches contre les siennes encore une fois et sentis la vibration de son gémissement dans ma bouche.

Nous créâmes un rythme régulier, lui se baissant et moi le rencontrant à mi-distance à chaque fois. J'adorais ça. J'avais _besoin_ de ça. Je voulais plus.

Je voulais…et bien…

Ma main descendit entre nous deux, caressant la ligne de ses abdos qui se contractaient à chaque contact. Sans hésitation, je passai ma main au dessus de ses vêtements frottant son érection à travers son short.

"_Ohhhh_." gémit Darren, sa tête tombant dans le creux de mon cou pendant qu'il se laissait aller dans ma main. Sa respiration devint encore plus hiératique et je pus sentir son souffle chaud sur ma clavicule et mes épaules. Je souris pour moi même, appréciant la façon donc je pouvait l'anéantir. Je passai ma main dans son short et à travers son boxer, sortant sa bite douloureuse et je la caressai brutalement. "Putain!" grogna t-il, avant de m'attirer dans un baiser mouillé.

Je nous retournai, ne laissant pas nos bouches se séparer ou mes mains se retirer de lui. Je m'abattis vite sur lui, laissant ma langue se frotter sauvagement contre la sienne. Je continuai de caresser son sexe lentement, tirant et tournant le gland. Je passai mon pouce sur le bout, recueillant la goutte de semence qui était là.

Ma langue passa sur ses lèvres, je m'attardai sur sa lèvre inférieure la suçant juste un peu avant de descendre vers sa mâchoire. Le voyage continua de sa mâchoire, vers son cou, je m'arrêtai à sa clavicule, la gouttant et la suçant. Je déplaçai ma bouche vers un de ses tétons, le mordillant gentiment avec de faire la même chose à l'autre. Je m'étais tellement concentré sur sa bouche, que ma main semblait s'être ralentie pour le caresser gentiment sans que mon esprit ne le remarque.

"Bébé, tu me tues."haleta Darren, ses hanches se relevant juste un peu dans ma main "S'il te plaît, Chris."

J'embrassai sa poitrine en descendant, faisant lentement mon chemin vers son abdomen. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Darren ?"

Je pouvais voir Darren frissonner et trembler sous moi. Dieu, c'était si sexy. "Juste _- tout ce que tu veux_ Chris, Dieu, ce que tu veux…"

Je voulais l'entendre le dire, voir jusqu'où je pouvais l'emmener."Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Darren?"

"_plus_…s'il te plaît, plus."

Je descendis, je me trouvai maintenant au niveau de sa verge tendue.

"Comme ça ?"

En un mouvement j'enroulai ma bouche autour de sa bite, l'avalant à moitié et branlant le reste avec ma main.

"_Oh putain de merde -_" hoqueta Darren, sa tête se soulevant du sol et mon nom sortant de ses lèvres. J'adorais la façon donc ça sonnait dans sa bouche. Je continuai mon travail cette fois ci, plaçant ma bouche tout autour de son sexe, jusqu'à ce que je sente le bout atteindre ma gorge.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de choses comme ça, mais j'avais oublié à quel point une bite pouvait être bonne. Spécialement celle la, c'était juste du pur _Darren_. Tenant ses hanches au sol, je commençai à agiter brusquement ma tête, bougeant rapidement de haut en bas au dessus de lui. Je passai ma langue de bas en haut sur sa queue, écoutant le son que ça lui faisait pousser.

"Putain de _merde__, Chris _ohmonDieu." Darren continua de jurer et si _ça_ n'étaitpas la chose la plus sexy que j'avais entendu de ma vie…je ne pouvais plus y résister. J'étais _tellement_ tellement dur. Je descendis ma main, enlevant mon short et me caressant avec ma main libre. "Chris…merde…putain de merde."

"Marin(Sailor*)." Dis-je, en retirant ma bouche, prenant l'initiative de lécher son sexe sur sa longueur, et me concentrant sur le bout.

"Mmm, tu es celui qui aime les _hommes de mer_." Murmura t-il en réponse.

J'enlevai ma bouche, le caressant rapidement avec ma main, me branlant toujours avec l'autre. "Je ne vais même pas penser à quel point ça a un _grand_ potentiel pour ruiner l'ambiance."

Je levai la tête pour voir Darren me regarder, rigolant doucement. Il fronça les sourcils, toutefois, quand il me vit me caresser.

"Viens là."

J'obéis, bougeant à nouveau pour rencontrer ses yeux. Il m'embrassa avec ferveur en nous retournant, passant au dessus. Je regardai vers le bas avec espoir en voyant nos queues se rencontrer peau à peau pour la première fois. Je gémis pendant qu'il nous branlait ensemble sauvagement, nos semences se mêlant à la sueur et la rosée. "OhmonDieu, Dare, _si bon_."

Il continua pendant un moment, nous berçant l'un contre l'autre, nous embrassant de manière sentimentale et laissant courir nos mains. Darren emmena sa main vers mon aine et enroula son poing autour de nos deux queues, les caressant ensemble.

"_Darren!"_

"_Viens avec moi__, bébé_." Murmura t-il en grognant dans mon oreille.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit concernant le fait que Darren jurant est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendu.

Darren nous branla encore plus fort, m'emmenant à un point d'extase. Je criai me sentant près de la délivrance. Je regardai de nouveau dans ses yeux avant de tirer sur son cou pour un baiser mouillé, trop perdu dans le bonheur pour me concentrer à le perfectionner. Mes hanches allèrent vers le haut et je me baisai moi même dans la main de Darren, prenant un plaisir intense au toucher de sa queue contre la mienne.

Je gémisdans sa bouche en jouissant, lâchant entre les doigts de Darren et entre nos deux torses. Darren était en train de venir dans sa main, me caressant toujours à travers mon orgasme. Il vint rapidement après, se lâchant sur tout mon torse.

Darren gémit mon nom encore et encore en redescendant de son plaisir, tombant à moitié dans les pommes au dessus de moi.

Il roula sur le côté une minute plus tard, essuyant sa main dans l'herbe et s'allongeant à mes côtés. Nous fixâmes tous les deux les feuilles et le ciel au dessus de nous dans un silence confortable. J'attrapai la main de Darren, enroulant mes doigts aux siens, m'attendant presque à ce qu'il s'éloigne.

Mon cœur rata un battement pendant qu'il serra ma main fort, la caressant avec son pouce.

Dans mon champ de vision je vis Darren tourner la tête sur le côté pour me regarder. "J'ai le sentiment que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi." Sa voix était rauque et à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

"Peut-être…" dis-je, regardant toujours fixement le ciel. "…peut-être que tu pourrais."

* * *

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Chris Colfer est une des plus belles personnes que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie. Si je ne le pensais pas avant, ça le confirme définitivement.

Je souhaitais que le temps puisse juste s'arrêter. Ce moment était absolument parfait. L'ombre des arbres, la douceur de l'herbe sous nos corps, le beau ciel au dessus de nous, la façon dontla lumière brillait à travers les feuilles…c'était juste absolument organique et beau. Ma partie préférée cependant, c'était le garçon qui était allongé à côté de moi.

Le garçon avec qui je venais juste en quelque sorte de faire l'amour ?

Ces mots me feraient probablement un sentiment bizarre dans n'importe quel autre contexte, mais maintenant, ils me faisaient juste me sentir incroyablement heureux. Chris me faisait me sentir incroyablement heureux.

Et il était beaul! _Oh mon dieu_ il était si beau putain. Je suis resté allongé pendant quoi…cinq minutes fixant juste le profil de son magnifique, magnifique visage. Je ne pouvais pas me remettre du fait que ses yeux avaient l'air de contenir toutes les nuances de bleu. Ils étaient différents à chaque fois que je les regardais. Plus tôt ce matin ils étaient un magnifique mélange de turquoise/bleu vert. Pendant que nous nous embrassions sur le rocher ils avaient cette couleur d'océan mystique profond. Maintenant, ils semblaient avoir la couleur exacte du ciel par lequel il semblait si intéressé, un brillant bleu clair.

Je me tournai sur le côté, me ménageant une meilleure vue sur lui. Je pris sa main qui était attachée avec la sienne, la mettant sur son torse et faisant des cercles bizarres sur sa peau avec mes doigts. Après avoir fait ça pendant un moment je commençai à placer des petits bisous sur des endroits au hasard tout le long de son torse et de ses bras.

"Darren ?" dit-il, fixant toujours les arbres.

"Oui, Chris?"

"…qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Je m'arrêtai à la moitié d'un bisou, mes lèvres restant quelque part près de son biceps gauche. Ses yeux étaient plein de peur et d'inquiétude. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je veux dire que tu viens juste de me dire que tu m'aimais." dit Chris, se relevant et s'appuyant sur ses coudes, me regardant sérieusement. Son ton donnait l'impression qu'il essayait de régler n'importe quel problème, comme s'il parlait à un docteur d'un quelconque kyste qu'il aurait trouvé sous ses aisselles ou autre chose.

"J'ai dit que j'avais le sentiment que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi."

"C'est quasiment la même chose, Darren."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas…" Je m'assis, levant mes doigts vers sa joue et puis les passant dans ses cheveux. "Bébé - est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de parler de ça maintenant ?"

Chris s'assit, perdu dans ses pensées. "J'ai juste…je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en parler. Ça_ envahit_ toutes mes pensées depuis que tu m'as embrassé dans mon lit la première nuit. Tu es tout le temps dans ma tête. J'ai pensé à toi de cette façon depuis _tellement_ de temps et maintenant que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver…" Il souffla et se rallongea sur le dos, couvrant ses yeux avec ses mains. "Trop de choses se sont passées et nous sommes déjà en train de tomber beaucoup trop profond dans ce trou. On a _besoin_ de parler de ça, Darren. Ce que l'on fait est totalement insensé et il y a juste _tellement_ de putain de conséquences à ça."

"Est-ce qu'on n'en a pas déjà parlé avant ?"

"Quoi…la nuit où j'étais bourré ? Pour l'amour du Christ, Darren j'étais une putain d'épave ! Cette nuit n'a rien résolu, Dare. J'ai fini par attaquer ton visage le matin suivant."

"Et bien qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, Chris?"

"Je veux juste que tu me dises ce que c'est!"

"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est."

"Alors quel est le bordel que l'on fait ?"

"Quoi - Quoi, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu regrettes ça ? Tout ce qu'on a fait ? Est-ce que c'est une erreur pour toi?"

"Non…non…Darren, Je…" Chris me regarda à nouveau, en soupirant. "Je ne sais juste pas. Je ne sais juste plus quoi penser désormais. Je ne sais pas ce que sont mes sentiments."

Je fixai de nouveau ses yeux mystérieux, qui étaient maintenant d'un indigo lumineux. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si opposé à la pensée que je puisse être amoureux de toi ?"

"Je ne suis pas opposé au fait que tu sois amoureux de moi, je suis juste opposé à la situation dans laquelle on est. J'ai peur de ressentir la même chose."

"C'est vrai ?"

Ça lui prit une minute ou deux pour répondre. Les secondes me semblèrent des heures.

"Peut être."

Les mot firent se serrer mon cœur.

Je me penchai, prenant ses joues en coupe avec mes mains, lui adressant un regard qui n'était probablement rien de moins qu'adorateur. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux à cause de cette confession pendant qu'il me regardait de nouveau. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage avant que je ne m'approche, l'embrassant gentiment et doucement. Je sentis la main de Chris reposer sur ma nuque, jouant légèrement avec mes cheveux. Un sentiment de pur bonheur m'envahit pendant que je m'abandonnai sur ses lèvres.

Après un bon bout de temps nous nous mîmes d'accord sur le fait que nous devions probablement repartir. Les autres avaient sûrement fini de jouer au disc golf maintenant, et ils pouvaient venir à notre recherche si nous prenions trop de temps. Nous nous redressâmes timidement, nous rougîmes tous les deux en retournant au sommet de la montagne pour récupérer les affaires que l'on avait laissées là. Le retour vers le bas de la montagne se déroula dans un silence confortable. Il y eut aussi des baisers volés et des moments romantique entre nous deux sur le chemin.

Nous ne dîmes pas un mot sur notre situation difficile pendant tout le voyage. J'imagine que nous avions tous les deux compris que nous pouvions garder notre conversation pour un peu plus tard.

* * *

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

Aussitôt que nous montâmes de nouveau sur le bateau Ashley me retrouva et me garda pour elle toute seule. Darren n'a même pas osé l'en empêcher.

A peu près une heure plus tard Ashley et moi avions totalement rénové la salle de jeux.

Après que nous ayons découvert que les canapés pouvaient être tirés et transformés en lit, les enfants de neuf ans qui vivaient en nous ont fait surface comme jamais auparavant. Nous avons fouillé dans tous les placards et tous les tiroirs du bateau, volant toutes les couvertures que l'on trouvait et qui n'avait pas été utilisées. J'allai dans ma chambre partagée et pris toutes les couvertures et les draps de mon lit. Après avoir fixé le lit de Darren pendant deux bonnes minutes, je pris les siennes aussi. Il pouvait aller se faire voir.

Je montai dans la tour de contrôle pour demander à Austin (ouais, je l'avais aussi oublié) s'il y avait des pinces à linge ou du scotch à bord. Il en trouva pour moi, ce que j'ai accepté avec précaution.

"Merci beaucoup!"

"Y a pas de quoi." dit Austin, pendant qu'il me donnait un rouleau de scotch. "Je peux vous rejoindre?"

"Désolé," je lui fis rapidement un bisou sur la joue avant de partir. "J'ai promis à Ash du temps entre filles."

"D'accord."

Nous poussâmes tous les canapés ensemble et dépliâmes tous les draps, faisant un seul lit massif. Genre, cette chose était énorme. Il n'y avait aucune place pour marcher. Ça transformait toute la salle de jeux en un lit gigantesque.

J'allai à la cuisine chercher quelques tabourets de bar et des chaises pour les emmener dans la salle de jeux, deux par deux. Ashley travailla à scotcher les draps aux tabourets et à utiliser les pinces à linge pour les attacher aux chaises.

Une fois fini, nous nous mîmes à côté de la télé, admirant notre création en réfléchissant. Nous l'appelâmes Babfof.

_B_ad _A_ss _B_lanket _F_ort _O_f _F_un. Fort du fun en draps de voyous.

"Okay, tu choisis quelques films, je vais aller chercher quelques friandises." Dis-je en sortant de la pièce allant vers la cuisine. Je passai au micro-onde quatre sacs (oui, quatre sacs) de pop corn pendant que je prenais tous les bonbons et les cochonneries que je pouvais trouver.

Cette nuit allait être une de ces nuits.

Je retournai dans la salle de jeux avec les bras complètement remplis de cochonneries. Je jetai tout dans le fort avant de m'y introduire. Ashley était allongée avec la télécommande dans la main essayant de faire marcher le lecteur Blu-Ray.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?"

"En premier « Juno »." Dit-elle pendant que le menu de titre s'affichait à l'écran.

"J'adore ce film!" Je levai la main pour un high five, qu'elle me donna joyeusement. "Bon travail."

Rapidement après nous regardâmes Ellen Page marcher dans la ville avec un gallon de Sunny-D dans la main. Ashley regarda la nourriture à côté de moi, les yeux grand ouverts.

"Jésus, Colfer! Est-ce que tu es un genre de fétichiste des pop corn?"

"Wow…Je crois que c'est la chose la plus étrange que tu m'aies jamais dite."

"Et bien merci chéri." dit elle avec un sourire sur son visage. "Alors comment était votre randonnée ?"

Mon estomac fut rempli de mini papillons en y repensant. Je me donnai discrètement un mini Emmy juste pour être capable de cacher mes sentiments.

"Bien." dis-je tranquillement. Oh ouais, je contrôle trop bien ça !

"C'est bien. Je parie que la vue était formidable." dit-elle, attrapant quelques pop corn. "T'as pris quelques bonne photos?"

"Et bien oui!" dis-je, en attrapant mon BlackBerry dans la poche de mon jogging. "Tiens, regarde un peu."

Elle prit le téléphone et commença à fouiller dans les photos. "Oh mon Dieu c'est magnifique!" dit-elle fouillant toujours.

Puis elle hoqueta.

"Quoi?"

"Chris, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à partager avec moi?"

"Quoi?"

Elle tourna le téléphone dans ma direction. Sur le téléphone se trouvait une photo légèrement floue de moi et Darren. Ça avait du être pris accidentellement, car l'angle était très bizarre….

…et nous nous embrassions.

Maintenant serait un bon moment pour paniquer.

*Tu peux aussi le dire à quelqu'un qui jure beaucoup


	14. Sa Peur Du Poulet

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

"Je umm…err…Je suis tombé sur son visage."

Ashley ouvrit la bouche en grand.

"Ouais, je suis tombé sur son visage. C'était plutôt embarrassant."

Elle me fit un air très bien travaillé de 's'il te plaît salope' et pointa son doigt vers elle même. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une idiote pour toi, Christopher?"

"Je…" _suis dans la merde_ "j'ai une parfaitement bonne explication pour ce que tu vois dans cette photo."

"Et est-ce que ça rime avec 'Je suis famoureux de Farren Friss'?" dit elle, bougeant le téléphone sous mes yeux avec un sourire taquin.

"Okay, de un, j'ai j_amais_ dit que j'étais amoureux de lui…ou famoureux…ou peu importe comment tu veux l'appeler."_Allez cerveau créatif d'écrivain! Maintenant c'est le moment de briller! _"Et de deux on umm…s'entraînait. Ouais, on s'entraînait."

"Pour quoi, le sexe?"

Hehehe…ouais, en quelque sorte.

"Non! Pour-Pour Glee, Ash. On…on…uhh…" Bon génial maintenant je pense au sexe. Mon visage me donne l'impression qu'il est sur le point de fondre sur mon corps, je suis probablement aussi rouge que ce putain de Bob la Tomate de Veggie-tales*. "Nous parlions du fait que nous allions probablement avoir à nous embrasser plus cette saison, aloooorsss…on a juste commencé à s'embrasser."

Et revoilà cet air de 's'il te plaît salope'. C'est un peu dur pour moi de ne pas pisser dans mon froc quand elle fait ça.

"Chris, ça n'a même pas l'air un tout petit peu rationnel. Je pensais qu'on était proche… Pourquoi tu ne me dis juste pas la vérité ?"

"Mais c'est une longue histoire compliquée et-et c'est 'notre' temps spécial ensemble! Rainn Wilson est à la télé! Regarde Rainn Wilson! Est-ce que tu n'adores juste pas cette scène? Est-ce que Rainn Wilson n'est pas juste hilarant?"

"Vraiment, Colfer, en ce moment je trouve le fait que tu essayes d'éviter la question plus hilarant que Rainn Wilson." Ashley pris la télécommande et pressa un bouton qui mit l'écran en pause. "Voila, maintenant accouche."

"Je ne sais même pas par où commencer."

"Et bien, alors réponds juste à mes questions."

"Um…okay."

"Où est-ce que tout ça a commencé ?"

"Ici."

"Sur-sur le bateau ?" Dit Ashley, hoquetant encore, cette fois agréablement surprise.

"Oui."

"Oh Jésus." Ashley trembla un peu, applaudissant. "C'est um-putain de merde vous être colocs, n'est-ce pas ?" j'acquiesçai. "C'est comme votre petit secret de… « romance chose » qui se déroule ici, huh? C'est excitant, mon ami." Ashley, rigola en me caressant avec sa main. Pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais, mais je l'acceptai. "Peu importe, uhh…comment est-ce que…?"

"Darren était jaloux d'Austin."débitais-je.

"Wow, alors il a toujours eu des sentiments pour toi et ce voyage les a juste révélés au grand jour ?"

"Non, non je ne pense pas. Il…et bien, je ne suis pas exactement sûr. Je sais juste que cette croisière l'a en quelque sorte rempli de confusion par rapport à ses préférence sexuelles." Je posai mon menton dans mes bras croisés, me relaxant en me préparant à cracher mes tripes. Finalement raconter ça à quelqu'un me faisait réellement me sentir bien, et je sentis mes muscles tendus se relaxer finalement dans mon dos. C'était une des plus intenses situations dans laquelle je ne m'étais jamais trouvé et je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé à quel point ces discussions hypothétiques entre filles me manquaient.

"Attends, attends, Chris, et Austin alors ? Tu lui as sucé le visage toute la semaine. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?"

Je regardai Ashley dans les yeux, trouvant un refuge dans la sollicitude de ma meilleure amie.

_Ma meilleur amie, je pouvais lui faire confiance quant à ça._

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui racontai tout depuis le début. Toute l'histoire prit à peu près vingt minutes pour être expliquée. Je confessai comment j'avais un petit béguin de 'fan-boy' qui s'était aggravé en un 'béguin de meilleur ami' quand Darren devint un membre de la famille de Glee. Je la mis au courant à propos des petits échanges polis qui étaient devenus de vrais conversations avec lui une fois que nous eûmes passé assez de temps ensemble. Je lui parlai de la première nuit où j'avais fait du somnambulisme sur le pont, et du moment bizarre entre Darren, Austin et moi. Elle hoqueta quand je lui parlai du baiser volé pendant la nuit et comment Darren m'avait confessé ses sentiments le jour suivant. Je lui dis la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé après le karaoké bourré, et je lui parlai de la séance de baisers chauds qui s'était déroulée ensuite. Je l'informai de comment j'avais dormi à ses côtés pendant les deux dernières nuits, et je lui parlai aussi de notre lutte intérieure contre nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

"Austin a affronté Darren, mais il a décidé d'ignorer toutes les questions pièges d'Austin. Après ça on est allé en randonnée…et…um…ouais." Ma bouche me semblait sèche après toutes ces confessions alors j'attrapai une canette de coca light, l'ouvris et en pris une gorgée.

"Et puis vous vous êtes embrassés sur une montagne."

"Um, ouais, c'est ça. On,umm…on s'est embrassé" dis-je ne pouvant retenir un rire.

Elle me fixa, un peu confuse avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent grands. "TU AS PRATIQUÉ DU SEXE CHAUD SALE ET CORROMPU AU SOMMET D'UNE MONTAGNE ?"

Je heurtai mes dents dans ma canette à ses mots. "_Oh Dieu, je suis une prostituée !_" Je gémis enterrant ma tête dans mes bras et entourant un des coussins qui était devant moi.

"Nooooon, juste une salope très chanceuse." dit Ashley en rigolant. Je grognai dans mes mains et elle enroula ses bras autour de moi pour m'entraîner dans un câlin réconfortant. "Je _rigole_, Chris, je rigole. Tu n'es dans aucun cas, façon ou forme une prostituée, Christopher, alors retire _ça_ de ta tête. Et je suis sûr que le sexe n'était pas _si_ corrompu."

"Merci." couinais-je. "Et ce n'était pas _totalement_ du sexe, juste pour que tu saches.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois" dit-elle, serrant mon épaule,"Purée Colfer, tu as deux mecs incroyablement sexy totalement prêts à t'arracher tes vêtements !"

Je rigolai un peu tristement, "Ouais, mais ce n'est pas si glamour que ça en a l'air, crois-moi."

"Tu _dois_ choisir entre Austin et Darren, quand même. Tu ne peux pas avoir le meilleur des deux mondes, mon ami. Seul Hannah Montana est capable de réussir cette merde."

Je rigolai à sa blague et me laissai aller dans ses bras. Je l'aime tellement. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu aller au lycée avec une fille comme Ashley ? Je suis presque sûr que ces quatre années auraient été beaucoup plus supportable avec elle à mes côtés.

"Alors maintenant que nous avons des relations avec nos relations de télévision, est-ce que tu penses que je devrais me mettre nue et me planquer dans le placard de Saw ?" dit elle, en blaguant.

J'éclatai de rire posant ma boisson au sol et la câlinai "T'es la meilleure tu le sais ça ?"

"Oui, Chris, oui je sais ça."

* * *

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Je revins de la randonnée avec une quantité incroyable de sueur sur mes vêtements. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, la chaleur du jour quittant l'île. Quand je revins sur le pont je vis Austin faisant des nœuds, se préparant pour notre départ.

Je pouvais entendre de la musique venant du bateau en m'approchant. J'enlevai mon t-shirt et essorai un peu de la sueur qui l'imprégnait en continuant à marcher, croisant les yeux d'Austin inconsciemment au même moment. Il avait l'air dégoûté de la sueur qui coulait de mon t-shirt et un gros et moche froncement de sourcils était planté sur son visage.

Et bien je vous encule bien profond, monsieur.

Je montai la rampe jusqu'au bateau, reconnaissant le son de peut-être trois ou quatre guitares.

"DARREN!" Crièrent Mark, Chord et Cory simultanément, arrêtant leur musique pour me faire bonjour de la main. Ils étaient assis au bord de la piscine avec Dianna, Kevin, et Lea. Les garçons tenaient tous une guitare pendant que les filles étaient assises à leurs côtés, tous avec leurs pieds dans l'eau et portant leurs maillots de bain.

"Comment était la randonnée?" demanda Chord.

"Excellente ! On a passé un bon moment !"

"Et bien c'est cool. Tu as manqué un putain d'amusant de jeu de disc golf, quand même." dit Mark.

"Et 'un je suis sûr de putain d'amusement." répondis-je, levant les bras au ciel et prenant un bouffée d'air. Je suis sûr que je devais sen-

_Oh merde !_ Je puais.

J'enlevai mes baskets de mes pieds et mon t-shirt trempé en même temps, piquant un sprint vers la piscine. Je sautai dans les airs, pointant mes bras et plongeant dans la piscine plutôt gracieusement. Je me laissai glisser à travers l'eau, appréciant le toucher de l'eau froide rafraîchissant instantanément ma peau.

"Huit virgule cinq." dit Lea pendant que je refaisais surface, tenant une pancarte imaginaire au dessus de sa tête.

"Neuf virgule un." dit Chord faisant de même, tenant une autre fausse pancarte.

"Six virgule sept." dit Dianna, levant un bras. Mes sourcils se froncèrent et je rigolai un peu à sa petite cruauté.

"Jésus, Dianna." dit Mark, souriant. "Un peu dure, n'est ce pas?"

"Hey, sa tenue était molle." dit Dianna avec un sourire.

"Oh s'il te plaît." je me rapprochai, attrapant ses pieds qui étaient dans la piscine. "Ta tenue est molle." Et en même temps je la tirai dans la piscine, souriant au cri aigu qu'elle poussa en tombant dans l'eau.

"Darren!" cria Dianna en étant totalement submergée dans la piscine. Elle commença à m'asperger en guise de punition. Je détournai ma tête de l'eau qui m'arrivait dessus, rigolant et essayant de protéger mon visage pendant qu'elle continuait de m'éclabousser. Je marchai vers elle l'attrapant par la taille, arrêtant les éclaboussures et la rapprochant de moi. Elle rigola en se soumettant, elle s'autorisa à venir dans mes bras et plaça les siens autour de mon cou.

"Salut." dit elle, me souriant d'une magnifique manière.

"Bonjour." Je lui rendis son sourire avant de penser soudainement à Chris.

Non, je ne devrais pas faire ça. Je choisis Chris, pas Dianna. C'est le moment d'arrêter de flirter avec Dianna.

Je lâchai sa taille et nageai jusqu'au bord de la piscine, près des autres. Dianna fronça les sourcils avant de me suivre.

"Alors est-ce que vous avez rencontré des tribus bizarre d'autochtones dans la forêt ?" demanda Cory en grattant quelques cordes.

"Ouais c'est parfaitement le cas. C'était ridicule. Ils sont juste, en quelque sorte, sortis des arbres et ils ont interprété une petite chanson et une petite danse. Ils avaient dû répéter un putain de nombre de fois parce que leur chorégraphie était parfaitement synchronisée. C'était en fait plutôt entraînant. On leur a troqué un peu de nos sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète et à la gelée contre quelques haricots magiques qui pouvaient pousser jusqu'au sommet de la montagne où le soleil était juste assez brillant. Les haricots ont poussé en une espèce de long monstre en forme de bâton et on a dû le combattre avec mon couteau suisse et les sais de Chris**. Après ça on s'est ennuyé alors on est redescendu."

"Est-ce que je peux avoir les droits au cinéma pour celle la?" demanda Kevin.

"J'sais pas, ça ressemble un peu à 'King Kong' pour moi." dit Chord en grattant une guitare.

"Tu devras demander aux petit autochtones pour celle la, désolé." Je plongeai ma tête dans l'eau, fermant les yeux et me concentrant sur le sentiment de ne plus sentir mon poids. J'ai toujours trouvé ça vraiment calmant de se laisser juste flotter sous l'eau. J'eus tout à coup besoin d'air et je refis surface. "Alors qui a gagné le disc golf ?"

"Est-ce que c'est une question sérieuse?" dit Mark, souriant.

* * *

Plus tard cette après midi je m'étais porté volontaire pour faire le dîner. Quand j'ai passé un été en Italie, j'ai appris cette super recette pour une sauce marinara. Cette chose est _si_ addictive. Je ne peux même plus manger de sauce tomate en pot juste parce que cette recette est si bonne. J'ai des tonnes de pots de cette sauce dans mon congélateur à la maison, attendant juste d'être mangés.

Alors j'étais là dans la cuisine, hachant du basilic, du persil et gousse d'ail après gousse d'ail. Les Italiens y vont vraiment fort niveau ail. Je n'ai jamais réellement compris comment les Italiens pouvaient être de tels maîtres en terme de romance en ayant des tonnes de ces choses dans leur cuisine. Peut-être que c'était une sorte de psychologie inversée, bizarre. C'est ça. Les Italiens se sont fait des lavages de cerveaux les uns aux autres pour se mettre dans l'idée qu'une haleine d'ail était super sexy.

Mon iPhone était relié à des hauts parleurs dans le coin du bar, le nouvel album de Beyoncé résonnait à travers les enceintes. Je secouai mon derrière dans les airs de manière ridicule pendant que je hachai l'ail.

"Jolis mouvements!"

Je levai la tête pour voir Lea dansant dans la cuisine.

"Et bien merci, gentille miss." dis-je en prenant l'ail, le persil et le basilic hachés avec mes mains, les mettant dans un bol et essuyant le couteau que j'utilisai. Je marchai vers le frigo et pris les blancs de poulet dont j'avais besoin. "Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider ?"

"Et bien Dare, je crois que la vraie question devrait être 'comment est ce que _je_ peux _t_'aider'." dit Lea, attrapant un tablier dans le placard, le passant au dessus de sa tête et me rejoignant derrière le comptoir.

"Aww, t'es la meilleure." dis-je, me rapprochant par derrière et lui donnant un câlin. Elle passa les bras derrière elle et tapota gentiment mon dos pendant que je me retirais."T'es sûr que tu peux gérer cette recette ? Ça vient direct d'Italie."

"Darren, j'ai du sang brûlant d'italien natif qui pulse dans mes veines. _Bien sûr_ que je peux gérer cette recette." Lea pointa un doigt vers elle et fit des gestes du genre italien avec ses mains.

Je rigolai "Du sang brûlant d'italien natif, hein ?"

"Oh s'il te plaît, t'es genre phillipin et Irlandais. Depuis quand tu t'es fait proclamer ambassadeur d'Italie?" dit Lea, me donnant une tape pour rire sur le bras.

"C'est un très bon point, cependant, je devrais avoir des point bonus pour être capable de parler la langue."

"Touché" dit Lea, et regardant le comptoir."Alors qu'est-ce tu fais ?"

"Pollo parmigiana."

"Donc…poulet parmesan?"

"Molto bene! Tu gagnes dix points."

Lea hoqueta sarcastiquement, "De la part de l'ambassadeur lui-même, je suis flattée!"

"Comme tu devrais l'être." Dis-je, en souriant.

"_Enfin bref_, comment je peux aider ?"

J'ouvris le papier d'emballage et sortis les blancs de poulets crus de la boite, les plaçant sur une planche à découper, les enroulant dans du papier sulfurisé et je les donnai à Lea. "Est-ce que tu peux marteler ce poulet pour qu'il soit bien fin pour moi ? Je pense qu'il y a un maillet dans ce tiroir ici." Dis-je, marchant jusqu'à l'autre côté de la cuisine et regardant dans les étagères.

"Mais Dare, je suis végétarienne."

Je fronçai les sourcils à son commentaire. J'aurais pu jurer l'avoir vue manger un sandwich à la saucisse,à l'œuf et au fromage pour son petit déjeuner ce matin. "Je pensais que tu avais abandonné cette philosophie pour les vacances."

"C'est le cas, mais je pense que si je touche de la viande crue je vais probablement changer d'avis à ce propos… et je devrai peut-être vomir aussi. Juste une théorie."

"Oookay dans ce cas," Je sortis un tamis du placard avec un large pot et un ouvre boite. "Est-ce que tu peut filtrer le liquide de ces canettes de tomates pelées à la place ? J'ai besoin de séparer les tomates du jus pour la sauce."

"Tout pour toi chéri'!" dit Lea, prenant les choses dans mes mains, m'embrassant sur la joue et bougeant vers le plan de travail pour commencé à travailler.

Je rigolai "Tout ce qui n'inclut pas de poulet cru, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr…ou bœuf, porc, mouton, poisson, buffle, autruche…"

"Veau, n'oublie pas le veau." Rajoutai-je.

"Oh, bien sûr que non. Je ne pourrai _jamais_ toucher un bébé vache mort, je te laisse le manger tout seul."

Nous continuâmes à travailler à côté l'un de l'autre, Lea filtrant le jus des tomates, et moi attendrissant le poulet comme un dingue, et nous chantions tous les deux avec mon iPhone.

"Tu as vraiment l'air de te soigner de ta frustration sur ce poulet."observa Lea.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire - j'avais beaucoup de choses dans mon esprit. "C'est très fun, tu manques définitivement quelque chose."

"Hey, est-ce que je suis supposé sortir le liquide de l'intérieur des tomates ? Il y a l'air d'en avoir beaucoup dedans."

"Ouais, tu peux les écraser avec ta cuillère. Tu devrais finir avec de gros beaux morceaux de tomates dans le tamis."

"Aye-aye capitaine."

Une fois qu'elle eut fini je commençai à travailler sur la sauce. J'ajoutai un peu d'huile d'olive, avec différentes épices avec le basilic l'ail et le persil. Après ça vinrent les bout de tomates. Une fois que tout ce mélange commença à frétiller j'ajoutai le reste de jus de tomates, laissant sur feu doux.

"Alors est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je peux faire?" demanda Lea.

"Et bien, je vais commencer à frire le poulet, et je ne pense pas que tu apprécies vraiment de le faire." Lea hocha la tête en signe de consentement. "Alors tu peux commencer la salade si tu veux ?"

"J'adorerais."

Je commençai à préparer le poulet, trempant les morceaux que j'avais coupés dans de l'œuf et de la chapelure « italienne »***. Une fois que je les mis dans l'huile chaude, les choses commencèrent à s'agiter. Je réalisai que j'avais oublié d'ajouter du sel et du poivre à la sauce et allai immédiatement le faire. Pendant ce temps, l'huile était devenue trop chaude dans la poêle et elle commença à sauter, envoyant des petites gouttes d'huile chaude voler partout.

"Ah!" dis-je quand une goutte d'huile me frappa au bras. "Hey Lea, tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider un peu de ce côté - Aie!" Une autre goutte m'avait touché sur la joue.

Lea se retourna et soudainement commença à courir hors de la cuisine. "Je vais chercher Dianna!" dit-elle en courant.

"Que - pourquoi _tu_ ne peux pas m'aider ?" Criai-je en direction du couloir.

"JE PEUX PAS SUPPORTER LE POULET CRU!" cria Lea depuis le bas des escaliers. Je soupirai et retournai vers le poulet, essayant de retourner chaque morceau rapidement avant qu'il ne commence à brûler et grimaçant à chaque fois qu'une goutte d'huile me touchait à des endroits au hasard. J'espérais en quelque sorte éviter Dianna pendant un moment. Je sais que ça parait un peu impossible considérant que nous sommes tous les deux coincés sur un bateau puant ensemble, mais qu'est-ce que je lui dirai ?

'_Désolé, on ne peut plus être ensemble, je suis un homosexuel_.'

'_Je t'aime beaucoup, mais j'ai branlé Chris Colfer hier alooors…'_

'_Ne le prends pas mal, j'aime toujours les seins. Les seins sont fantastiques…mais en ce moment je suis beaucoup plus intéressé par la bite de Chris.'_

'_Est-ce que Chris a déjà mentionné exactement comment il était au lit ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je pourrais faire mieux que du sexe sur une montagne.'_

Peut-être que ceux-ci ne sont pas les meilleurs des choix…

"Je l'ai trouvée!" Je regardai derrière pour voir Lea traîner une Dianna confuse dans la cuisine.

"Oh! Um, hey, Dianna…tu peux garder un œil sur le poulet pour moi, Lea a une sorte de TOC de la viande."

"Uh…ouais. J'en serais heureuse." dis Dianna en s'approchant des plaques chauffantes. Je lui tendis mes pinces et retournai assaisonner la sauce.

"Bon, la salade est terminée." dit Lea. Elle leva le bol en verre pour que l'on voit.

"Wow, c'était vraiment rapide." répondis-je.

"Ouais, et bien, quand tu es végétarien tu deviens en quelque sorte automatiquement un fan et un maître des salades." Dit-elle en couvrant le bol et en le plaçant dans le frigo. "Je vais aller chercher les garçons et leur faire mettre la table avec moi." Sur ce Lea quitta la pièce, nous laissant moi et Dianna seuls.

J'essayai de ne pas croiser son regard, gardant mes yeux fixés sur la sauce marinara devant moi pendant qu'elle travaillait sur le poulet. J'ajoutai un peu plus de sel et la goûtai de nouveau. Ça avait définitivement besoin de quelque chose, mais je n'étais pas exactement sûr de quoi.

"Ça sent super bon, Darren." dit Dianna, brisant le silence.

"Merci. Est-ce que, um…tu pourrais la goûter pour moi ?" Je la regardai, un peu surpris de voir un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

"Oui, bien sûr."

Je levai la cuillère en bois jusqu'à sa bouche, un peu de sauce rouge dedans. Elle fixa ses yeux aux miens en posant ses lèvres sur la cuillère pour goûter. Je regrettai immédiatement ce geste. Bien, Darren. Lui donner la becquée n'est pas _du tout_ flirté.

Je baissai le regard, me frappant mentalement au visage pour ce qui venait juste d'arriver. "Alors comment c'est?" Dis-je sur un ton positif surprenant, remettant la cuillère dans le pot.

"C'est fantastique!"

"J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, quand même."

"Peut-être un peu d'origan ?"

"Oui! C'est ça. Tu es brillante." Dis-je en attrapant le pot à épices. Un silence familier s'installa dans la pièce, la seul chose qui pouvait être entendue était le frissonnement du poulet.

"Alors um…tu agis un peu bizarrement ces derniers temps."

"Je sais -"

"C'est comme si à un moment tu m'aimais et le suivant non." J'étais silencieux. "Et quel moment est celui là ?" dit elle, mettant plus de poulet dans la poêle.

Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si je lui disais la vérité ? Oh Dieu, j'espère qu'elle ne pleurera pas. "Dianna, si je te le dis, tu dois me promettre que tu ne péteras pas un plomb ou que tu n'iras pas le dire à tout le monde ou un autre truc dans le genre."

J'imagine que Dianna avait espéré que j'étais fou d'elle parce que quand je dis ça, son expression changea complètement. Je me sentis encore plus horrible d'avoir à dire ce que j'avais à dire. Elle est mon amie, et je ne veux pas la blesser. Les bons amis sont définitivement quelque chose que je ne peux plus prendre pour acquis désormais. Une fois que vous avez passé le concept d'amitié platonique, les conditions d'une relation changent complètement. La minute où vous embrassez quelqu'un ou celle où vous lui laissez savoir que vous l'aimez vraiment beaucoup, c'est comme si vous marchiez sur ce très haut fil où la stabilité de la corde dépend de votre compatibilité avec l'autre personne. Peu importe à quel moment vous êtes dans le cœur d'une personne, même un peu, vous avez une indéfinissable option de faire un grand impact sur qui elle est et sur ce qu'elle pense d'elle même.

Et c'est là que mon immaturité intervient. Dianna est cette forte, indépendante, belle personne et en ce moment je tiens cet étrange lien de l'état de son cœur. Je ne pense pas que lui dire que je ne veux pas poursuivre ma relation avec elle parce ce que je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'un autre _homme_ qui est déjà en quelque sorte dans une relation, est considéré comme exactement encourageant.

Mais quel autre choix ai-je ?

Je ne vais pas lui mentir. Je _ne_ lui mentirai _pas_. Nous savons tous que dire un mensonge pour cacher la vérité vous emmène seulement à accumuler de plus en plus de mensonges au sommet de ce premier mensonge. Puis la prochaine chose que vous savez c'est que vous êtes dans la merde jusqu'au cou pour avoir pris la décision de briser le cœur de quelqu'un. Alors non, mentir à Dianna n'est pas inclus dans mon livre de morale et ce n'est pas une option.

"Dianna, je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé de t'avoir mené en bateau."

"Tu…quoi?' Dianna me regardait avec un air déconcerté dans ses yeux. "Tu m'as menée en bateau ? Tu - tu m'as embrassée, Darren, de multiples fois."

"Oui, oui je sais. Crois-moi, j'étais attiré par toi—je _suis_ toujours très attiré par toi, mais il y a juste…quelqu'un d'autre."

Dianna regarda de nouveau vers la poêle, prenant le dernier bout de poulet et le plaçant dans un plat avec les autres. "Chris." Dit-elle, les yeux fixés sur la gazinière.

Oh Dieu, c'est si évident? "…Comment tu as su ?"

Dianna soupira et plia un genou, elle éteignit les flammes sous la poêle. "Vous ai vus vous câliner l'autre nuit."

Okay, elle a vu ça aussi ? C'est quoi ce bordel - pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'introduit dans notre chambre? "Juste toi…ou…"

"Moi et Austin. Enfin, c'est lui qui m'a montré…"

Wow, je déteste vraiment ce mec.

"Dianna, regarde moi." Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, la regardant dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir des larmes s'y former, et cette vue me brisa le cœur. "Je t'ai beaucoup aimée, genre, _beaucoup_ depuis que je te connais. Je ne voudrai jamais te faire du mal, c'est pour ça que je pense que maintenant n'est pas le bon moment pour ça - pour nous."

"Parce que tu es amoureux de Chris."

"_Parce que__,_" dis-je, détectant de l'incertitude dans sa voix. "Je pense que je pourrais tomber amoureux de Chris."

"Table est mise!" Je tournai la tête pour voir Lea entrer dans la cuisine. Je lâchai rapidement les mains de Dianna et nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà fini avec le dîner ? Je meurs de faim!" dit Kevin en entrant à la suite de Lea.

"Ouais, j'ai juste um…besoin de préparer les pâtes." dis-je regardant toujours Dianna.

* Une émission où des marionnettes en forme de légume apprennent aux enfants à bien se nourrir. Holly Hollyday (Gwyneth Paltrow) y fait référence dans l'épisode Sexy.

** Et oui Chris est un peu un ninja en voici la preuve:

watch?v=DZl1QBOW5X0

Et Kurt nous montre aussi ses capacité pendant I'm The Greatest Star:

watch?v=agjU576UFWg

*** Seasoned breadcrumbs: De la chapelure faite à partir de pain séché au four et agrémentée de persil,de parmesan, d'ail, de basilic, d'oignon et d'origan (merci les forums de cuisine^^). Si vous voulez la recette c'est le troisième commentaire:

. /recettes_ _seasoned_bread_crumbs_chapelure_a_l_


	15. Ultimatums Et Crème Glacé

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

"Oh mon Dieu, Darren, ça a un goût _fantastique_!" dit Heather en amenant une autre bouchée de poulet à sa bouche.

"Sérieusement Dare, t'es un dieu. Je n'ai jamais de ma vie mangé de la cuisine italienne maison qui soit si bonne." claironna Naya avant d'attraper le petit bol de fromage parmesan. Ashley et moi venions juste d'entrer dans la salle à manger pour voir tout le monde déjà à table. Nous échangeâmes des regards coupables, nous venions juste de manger à peu prés un plein tube de popcorn. Je n'avais pas réellement vraiment faim, mais la nourriture avait l'air délicieuse et sentait vraiment bon. Je m'assis à la table en premier, Ashley cogitant et me rejoignant un moment plus tard.

"Et bien merci les gars."dit joyeusement Darren. "Lea m'a aidé avec la sauce, et je suis sur que le poulet serait noir comme du putain de charbon si Dianna ne m'avait pas aussi assisté. Alors, un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour les filles." Il hocha la tête en direction des deux filles, frappant doucement dans ses mains.

"Et bien peu importe qui l'a fait, c'est délicieux." dit Harry, le reste des garçons grognèrent en approbation avec leurs bouches pleines.

Après ça, Austin descendit les escaliers pour nous rejoindre et bougea pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Les yeux de Darren étaient sur moi et je sentis le besoin de faire quelque chose, alors je pris mon assiette et attrapai le plat de pâtes et de poulet au milieu de la table. Austin plaça gentiment sa main dans mon dos en faisant pareil. Darren nous regarda juste mâchant sa nourriture, sans aucune trace d'émotion dans ses yeux.

"Mon Dieu, ça a du goût ! Qui est le cuisinier ?" débita Austin après avoir pris une bouchée. Darren leva son doigt oisivement. L'Australien hocha bizarrement de la tête et retourna à sa nourriture. "C'est vraiment bon." Dit-il doucement. Un éclat d'amusement passa sur les trait de Darren et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

Pendant ce temps, Heather et Harry parlaient des danseurs du concert spécial de Lady Gaga qu'ils avaient pu capter sur la télé l'autre nuit. En y pensant maintenant, c'est difficile de croire que je n'étais pas plus investi dans la conversation, Lady Gaga étant mon idole et tout.

Je pris une bouché du plat et _wow_, ils avaient raison. Cette connerie était délectable. Darren sourit à ma réaction. Je pointai la nourriture et levai mon pouce en l'air depuis ma place à l'autre bout de la table. Il me fit un clin d'œil enchanté en réponse et ça me prit toute mon énergie pour ne pas laisser mes joues prendre feu. Malgré ça, le rougissement sur mon visage pouvait probablement être vu depuis des kilomètres.

Austin posa sa main sur ma jambe et la laissa reposer là. En regardant vers le bas, je réalisai à ce moment que je n'avais juste plus de sentiments pour lui. C'était vraiment mal de le mener en bateau. Je ne pouvais plus faire ça plus longtemps. Tout était juste mal à son propos, et il était plutôt aveugle aux sentiments contradictoires que je ressentais. Il pensai probablement que j'étais fou de lui comme la première fois où je l'avais vu. Il était loin de se douter que je ne voulait vraiment pas du tout que sa main me touche. Je croisai mes jambes sous la table, espérant qu'il ne suivrait pas le mouvement. Mais il le fis. Sa main resta sur mes hanches. Peu importe, je ne voulais pas faire de scène, alors je laissai passer le reste du dîner.

Après le repas je pris Austin à part, lui demandant si je pouvais lui parler en privé. Une mystérieuse lueur apparut dans ses yeux ce qui me rendit un peu confus. Il m'emmena dans la salle du piano, ses lèvres se plantant sur les miennes. _Oh_. pensai-je. _C'est ce qu'il pensait que je voulais_. Un bruit de surprise surgit de ma gorge pendant qu'il enfonçait immédiatement sa langue dans ma bouche. C'est dur d'être inflexible niveau réjection avec quelqu'un d'aussi attirant qu'Austin, et ça me pris du temps avant que je puisse retirer mes lèvres des siennes. Après tout, Je _suis_ humain.

"Non." Aussitôt que les mots quittèrent mes lèvres il n'était plus sur moi, et mes yeux lui donnèrent un regard d'appréciation pour cet acte. "Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait…" Puis cela s'effaça complètement de ma mémoire. Je savais ce que j'avais besoin de faire mais soudainement je ne savais juste plus comment utiliser des mots. _Dis le! Mon Dieu, Chris! Putain,dis le juste!_ Me criais-je à moi même dans ma tête. Ma bouche ne voulait pas écouter.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Chris?"

"Je…je—"

"Chrisssss, on doit encore finir notre marathon." retentit la voix d'Ashley depuis le couloir avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce, nous voyant et s'arrêtant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. "Oh! Um, ça ne fait rien. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux…Je serai juste de retour dans notre fort." Elle quitta la pièce. Je pouvais dire qu'elle avait compris ce que j'essayais de faire.

L'attention d'Austin se retourna vers moi pendant qu'il me regardait dans les yeux, inquiet . Un moment passa pendant lequel ses yeux me supplièrent de lui parler. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la montre sur son bras commença à bipper. Il sursauta, éteignant l'alarme.

"Je dois aller vérifier notre itinéraire."

"Vas-y." Ma voix commença enfin à remarcher, et les mots sortirent de ma bouche avant que mon cerveau ne puisse se concentrer dessus. "On peut parler de ça plus tard, vas-y juste."

_Plus tard._ pensais-je._ Plus__ tard._

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Tard cette nuit je me retrouvai à nager paresseusement dans la piscine, seul, fixant les étoiles. Je flottais sur le dos, mon corps presque au dessus de l'eau, admirant juste les lumières brillantes au dessus de moi. Il n'y avait pas les lumières de la ville pour cacher les étoiles et toute la vue était juste à couper le souffle tellement elle était belle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là. Pour tout ce que je savais, c'était le milieu de la nuit. Tout le monde était déjà au lit. Chris et Ashley avaient disparu dans leur fort dans la salle de jeu immédiatement après le dîner. Le petit garçon de dix ans vivant en moi mourait absolument d'envie de les rejoindre, mais je décidai de ne pas l'écouter. Ils voulaient probablement leur intimité.

J'avais essayé de retourner dans notre chambre et de juste dormir, mais la chambre paraissait trop vide, mes émotions résonnaient trop fort dans ma tête. Pendant un moment je suis juste resté immobile dans mon lit, sentant les mouvement du bateau contre l'eau. Le mouvement des vagues semblait vraiment étrange sans quelqu'un à qui se tenir. J'abandonnai le fait d'essayer de dormir et me glissai dans mon maillot de bain, me faufilant jusqu'en haut du bateau pour aller nager. Mes yeux étaient perdus dans les étoiles depuis.

"Tu n'es pas au lit." dit une voix très familière derrière moi. Je levai la tête pour voir Chris lui aussi dans son maillot de bain, enlevant son t-shirt et allongeant sa serviette à côté de la mienne.

"Toi non plus."

"Vrai."

Chris entra dans l'eau, descendant les escaliers et faisant son chemin vers moi. J'étais dans un endroit plus profond de la piscine, là où l'eau arrivait jusqu'en haut de ma poitrine.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé et mystique, presque comme magique. Ils me rappelaient les étoiles, d'une certaine manière. La dernière chose que je sus, c'est qu'ils étaient à trente centimètres des miens, les fixant en retour avec le même degré d'interrogation.

"Bonjour." dit-il. J'essayai de garder une expression nonchalante.

"Salut."

"Il est plutôt tard."

"C'est vrai?" répondis-je.

"Mhm."

"Est ce que tu cherchais Austin?" A ça Chris fronça les sourcils, ayant l'air contrarié.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de chercher Austin ?"

"Et bien, je ne sais pas. Il pourrait être un animorphe qui se transforme en poisson rouge. Tu pourrais juste être en train d'essayer de le sauver d'un coinçage dans le filtre."

"Oops, tu m'as découvert." Le sarcasme dans l'air était tangible. Je souris, content de m'en sortir comme ça.

"Est ce que ça t'embête si je le place gentiment dans l'océan et le remets sur son chemin? Cette piscine devient affreusement peuplée."

Chris envoya une giclée d'eau vers moi. "Les poissons rouges ne peuvent pas survivre dans l'océan."

J'envoyai une giclée d'eau vers lui en retour. "Il peut apprendre à s'adapter. Ça s'appelle l'évolution, Chris." Chris répondit juste en m'envoyant une autre vague d'eau. J'allai sous l'eau pour éviter l'attaque, ouvrant mes yeux pour voir Chris à travers l'eau qui brillait dans la piscine. Je vis l'éclat d'un sourire diabolique apparaître sur son visage puis il remua activement son bras, nageant vers moi. Je me retournai sous l'eau pour nager de l'autre côté de la piscine et deux secondes plus tard je sentis ses mains attraper mon pied.

"_CA CHATOUILLE__!_" Criai-je, ce qui devait probablement plus ressembler à "_MFRA MRRGHRMMM_!" depuis le fond de l'eau. Mon souffle s'affola en sentant la main de Chris sur mon autre pied. De l'eau passa dans ma bouche avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, envoyant du liquide rempli de chlore dans mes poumons. J'essayai de tousser, mais ça n'aidait pas vraiment. En fait, c'était encore pire, alors je nageai immédiatement à la surface.

"Darren! Ça va ?"

Je toussais comme un fou et j'avais un peu de mal à faire sortir l'eau. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il y avait une paire de bras forts autour de moi, me poussant vers le bout de la piscine. Ça allait, mais ça me piquait toujours la gorge et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de tousser.

"Je - Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire, genre est-ce que tu es…"

"Oh mon Dieu, je meurs." Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, me soulevant plus près de son torse et posant ma tête derrière la sienne.

"Sérieusement Dare, est-ce que ça va ?"

Je continuai de rapprocher mon visage du sien jusqu'à ce que nos yeux soient presque au même niveau. "Peut-être besoin de RCP*."

"D'accord."

Je glissai mes jambes hors de ses bras, les plantant sur le sol de la piscine. "Bouche à bouche peut-être nécessaire." Chris souffla, réalisant soudain.

"Wow…c'est _si_ incroyablement ringard."

Mes mains trouvèrent leur chemin sur ses hanches. "La ferme, tu aimes ma ringardise**." murmurai-je, en regardant les lèvres du garçon un peu plus grand.

"Mmm…j'sais pas Dare, je n'ai jamais vraiment été fan du maïs au fromage."

"Vraiment? Parce que putain c'est délicieux. Est-ce que tu n'as jamais mangé de tarte shepherd***?"

"Bon point."

"Bien sûr que c'est un bon point." Puis nos lèvres se rencontrèrent finalement.

Je pouvais sentir les lèvres de Chris se relaxer dans le baiser. Ses bras se levèrent pour s'enrouler autour de mes épaules et je bougeai mes bras dans son dos, resserrant notre étreinte.

**(PDV de Cory Monteith)**

Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais juste pas. Le mouvement du bateau m'aidait facilement à dormir normalement, alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas dormir _maintenant _? Je fixai probablement les lattes du lit superposé de Chord au dessus de moi pendant vingt bonnes minutes.

Dormir dormir dormir dormir dormir dormir. Comment est ce que je fais pour dormir?

Moutons!

Refermant mes yeux, je regardai l'image floue d'un mouton blanc dansant devant mes paupières. Okay, encore un. Voilà. Maintenant i peu près quatre ou cinq moutons de taille moyenne dansant dans ma tête. Je continuai d'en ajouter encore et encore, leur faisant former une ligne de conga et danser en ligne dans le noir. Juste quand je pensais être comblé avec tous mes moutons, j'eus la pensée que j'avais peut- être été un peu raciste, utilisant seulement des moutons blancs. Voilà. Quelques noirs rajoutés au mix. Je commençai à en ajouter des rouges et des jaunes car on ne peut vraiment pas oublier les Hispaniques et les Asiatiques.

"Cory?" murmura Harry.

"Hmm."

"Je peux pas dormir."

"Moi non plus."

"Pareil." murmura la voix de Chord au dessus de moi.

"Être réveillé semble être la nouvelle mode." rajouta Mark.

"Alors on ne peut tous pas dormir." dis-je.

"Pas d'un poil." répondit Harry. Il y eut un court moment de silence. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour ça ?" Juste à ce moment, comme programmé, mon estomac fit un long son de gargouillis.

"Je pense que le bidon de Cory suggère que l'on aille dans la cuisine." Mark retira sa couverture, se rapprochant du lit superposé.

"Je suis l'idée du bidon de Cory." dit Chord en sautant du lit au dessus de moi.

"Il _est_ un gars plutôt intelligent." répondis-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre vers les escaliers menant à la cuisine. Toutefois, quand nous entrâmes dans le couloir nous vîmes les lumières de la cuisine s'éteindre. J'entendis plusieurs 'chuttt' venant de la cuisine.

"Est-ce que vous avez entendu ça les gars?"

"Entendu quoi?" répondit Mark.

J'entrai dans la cuisine, allumant la lumière. Regardant derrière le comptoir, je vis Austin, Lea, Heather, Naya, Amber, Jenna, et Kevin accroupis sur le sol. Lea et Austin tenait chacun un gros pot de glace, et tout le monde tenait une cuillère.

"Les gars, je crois qu'on est découvert." dit Kevin.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous cachiez?" Demanda Chord.

"Parce que maintenant on doit partager." Austin soupira rieur, se levant du sol et posant la glace sur le comptoir et prenant des cuillères en plus.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Vous devez partager." dit Harry en prenant une cuillère. Il allait creuser dans le pot que Lea tenait, mais elle plaça un bras protecteur au dessus.

"Mais…mais…"

"Ah-ah. Pas de mais. Partager c'est prendre soin d'autrui." dit Harry pendant que Lea acccepta à contre coeur. Nous continuâmes tous à creuser dans les pots de glace avec nos cuillères, un silence confortable remplissant l'air pendant qu'on se remplissait.

"Alors qui était le premier ici ?"

Austin leva sa main. "Ça doit être moi."

"Mhmm, et puis toutes les filles sont venues, et Kevin a ramené son petit popotin en faisant des bonds juste après." dis Lea.

"Je suis un lapin ?"demanda Kevin.

"Oui. Oui tu l'es."

"J'imagine que tous les enfants cool sont debout tard cette nuit, huh." dit Mark.

Juste à ce moment là on entendit quelqu'un trébucher près des escaliers du pont. Nous fronçâmes tous nos sourcils, confus,et regardâmes vers les escaliers.

"Austin…est-ce qu'il y a genre…encore des pirates à notre époque?" demanda Amber timidement.

"Um. Oui, il y en a." répondit Austin, regardant vers la porte l'air aussi inquiet que le reste du groupe . "Excepté qu'il sont beaucoup plus effrayants…et qu'ils ont des pistolets à la place des bandeaux pour œil. Bon, peu etre qu'il on encore le bandeau, ça je n'en suis pas sur."

Des bruits supplémentaires vinrent des escaliers que nous fixions tous, attendant que quelque chose arrive.

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

"J'ai tellement envie de toi." murmura Chris, collant nos fronts ensemble.

"Alors prends-moi."

Chris se rapprocha à nouveau, m'embrassant passionnément comme si mes mots avaient été exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Je me poussai un peu contre sa taille, l'obligeant à reculer,vers les escaliers. Nous sortîmes de la piscine, nos bouches ne se quittant jamais. Désir et désespoir prirent le contrôle pendant que nous trébuchions sur le pont, ne nous occupant pas de nos habits et de nos serviettes et nous dirigeant vers les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur.

Je le poussai contre le mur près des escaliers. "Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu me rends fou?" dis-je, murmurant près de son oreille en goûtant sa mâchoire.

Il gémit en réponse, plaçant sa tête vers l'arrière m'autorisant un meilleur accès à son cou. Mes hanches se cognèrent dans les siennes, ma respiration devint hachée et forte. Il s'approcha de moi, s'éloignant du mur pour que nous puissions continuer à descendre les escaliers. Mon pied glissa sur la première marche, me faisant louper deux marches. Chris attrapa mon bras avant que je ne puisse tomber.

"Attention."

Nous arrivâmes en bas des escaliers avec nos bras toujours autour de l'autre, et nos lèvres faisant un vaillant effort pour rester attachées. Je voulais le goûter vraiment à nouveau, alors je le poussai contre le mur plutôt durement, passant ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur et jouant avec la sienne.

Puis j'entendis quelque chose de métallique tomber sur le sol de la cuisine.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et Chris regardait derrière moi avec un air de pur horreur sur son visage. Il me repoussa loin de lui, fixant la cuisine les yeux grands ouverts . Puis je me retournai.

Là, se trouvaient Cory, Mark, Harry, Chord, Lea, Heather, Naya, Amber, Jenna, Kevin, et _Austin_, regardant tous vers Chris et moi avec des expressions déconcertées. Ils tenaient des cuillères et des glaces, une seule cuillère reposait sur le sol là où Austin se trouvait.

"Putain." murmurais-je, fixant l'Australien.

Le silence était de mort.

Chris glissa contre le mur en une position accroupie sur ses pieds, fixant juste devant lui, rien en particulier, les yeux grands ouverts. "_Oh mon Dieu._" l'entendis-je murmurer.

Qu'est ce que je fais ? Qu'est ce que je _peux_ faire? Je suis coincé. Je déteste ça. Je déteste la confrontation. Je déteste me faire prendre. Je déteste savoir que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Je déteste les drames. Je déteste…je déteste…_blesser_les gens.

Alors je m'enfuis.

"Darren!" m'appela Chris, avec une voix rauque. Je pensai à me retourner pendant un moment, mais ma peur prit le dessus pendant que je courais d'un trait vers la salle de piano, fermant la porte à clé derrière moi.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!" Me murmurai-je à moi même, m'appuyant contre le piano et enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il vienne juste de faire ça. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu juste…s'enfuir de la pièce ? Bordel,qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? T'as quel âge, Darren ? Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir loin de tous tes problèmes, tu es sur un _bateau_ pour l'amour du Christ. Tu ne peux juste pas rester là pour le reste du voyage, putain de trou du cul.

Bordel, de qui je me moque ?_ Je_veux aussi m'enfuir. Je ne peut pas supporter la façon dont Austin me regarde. Je ne peux pas supporter la façon dont tout le monde me quoi je me suis fourré ?

"Bon je vais um…Je vais retourner me coucher…maintenant…" dit Harry, regardant le sol. "Je me sens vraiment fatigué soudainement."

"Ouais…c'est la glace—" dit Cory.

"O-Ouais, la glace a vraiment marché. Je suis si…fatigué." contribua Kevin, baillant pour de faux.

"C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons mangé cette glace spéciale…endormissante…truc." dit Mark.

"C'est ça. Glace endormissante." dit Chord. Les garçons se précipitèrent tous hors de la cuisine, les yeux grands ouverts, ils se mirent à murmurer une fois qu'ils arrivèrent aux escaliers et ils disparurent à l'étage inférieur.

Il y eut un silence pendant à peu près trente secondes, toutes les filles se fixant juste les unes les autres. Austin ne voulait pas détourner ses yeux de moi. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder, je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir tout ce sentiment de peine et d'embarras dans lequel il se trouvait.

"Bon, c'est vraiment embarrassant, alors je vais juste partir maintenant." dit Heather, brisant le silence. Le reste des filles fut d'accord, la suivant hors de la cuisine et en bas des escaliers.

Puis il ne resta plus qu'Austin et moi.

"Austin-"

"Tu ne pouvais pas juste me le dire?"

"Je—je ne savais pas—"

"Quoi, tu ne savais pas que ce mec est fou de toi ? Tu ne voyais pas toutes les fois où il te fixait quand il pensait que personne ne regardait ? Tu ne voyais pas à quel point il devenait tout silencieux quand j'étais près du groupe ou comment il se renfrognait à chaque fois qu'on s'embrassait ? Est-ce que tu vas honnêtement t'asseoir là et me dire que c'était un délire du moment ?"

Je rencontrai finalement ses yeux. Humiliation et douleur s'y reflétaient.

"Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu m'a menti. Tu ce que tu avais à dire c'était 'Austin, tu sais, je t'aime bien, vraiment bien. Mais moi et ce mec Darren avons en quelque sorte cette amitié sexuelle que je ne peux pas vraiment ignorer.' Tu ne pouvais pas être honnête avec moi pendant _cinq_seconde_s_."

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Austin." Je pris une grande inspiration en me relevant du mur, marchant vers le comptoir. "Tu n'as jamais mérité ça. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je pensais que Darren était seulement un truc de passage, que…qu'aussitôt que nous descendrions de ce bateau tous ses sentiments pour moi disparaîtraient. Vraiment, je t'aime bien, Austin. Honnêtement, dans toute ma vie je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un gars aussi sexy que toi pourrait un jour s'intéresser à moi. Mais Darren…je l'ai attendu pendant un _si_ long moment. Tout ça semble trop bon pour être vrai. Je ne savais pas comment vous rejeter, toi _ou _Darren parce que ce voyage est franchement le plus gros morceau de chance romantique que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Vous vous êtes tous les deux précipités vers moi au même moment et je ne voulais juste pas laisser un de vous deux partir."

Austin fixa ses mains, ses sourcils se fronçant en signe de grandes concentration pendant qu'il s'appuyait contre le comptoir. "Alors qui est-ce que tu choisis ?" dit il d'un ton bas, et sérieux.

"Je-"

Je déteste les ultimatums.

"Austin, _s'il te plaît_ne prends rien de ça personnellement. Vraiment, je-""

"Très bien dans ce cas. C'est réglé." Austin marcha loin du comptoir, quittant la cuisine. "Plus besoin de discuter."

"Austin, s'il te plaît. Est-ce qu'on peu en parl-"

"Chris, la _dernière_ chose que je veux c'est d'en parler." Dit-il.

Puis il était parti.

Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas autant énervé quelqu'un. Je suis d'habitude une personne calme, j'essaye d'éviter les conflits. Je déteste ça quand les gens sont en colère contre moi. Ça me _tue_. Je m'appuyai de nouveau contre le mur avec ma tête dans les mains, tremblant du fait que j'étais toujours dans mon maillot de bain mouillé collé contre moi. Peu importe, je ne bougeais pas. J'étais paralysé, prenant de grandes inspirations et fixant le sol, repassant les cinq dernières minutes dans ma tête. Une part de moi voulait que ce ne soit rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Je me réveillerais dans une minute, dans ma chambre à L.A. Tout serait de retour à la normale. Je n'aurais blessé personne, et mes sentiments pour Darren seraient toujours sous contrôle. Je garderais toujours juste mon esprit fixé sur des projets et profiterais seulement des baisers qui auraient lieu sur le plateau.

Mais hélas, ce n'était pas juste un intense rêve mouillé.

Je tremblai encore une fois en sentant l'air conditionné souffler du vent froid contre moi. Je décidai de me lever et de retourner dans la salle de jeu. Ashley était tombée endormie , Jumanji défilant sur l'écran. J'attrapai une couverture et l'enroulai autour de mon corps gelé toujours mouillé, m'en fichant un peu de l'utiliser comme une serviette. Éteignant la télé, je me glissai dans le fort à côté d'Ashley, fermant les yeux et ne souhaitant rien de plus que de dormir.

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Je me réveillai le matin suivant avec la moitié de mon visage plongé dans une froide flaque de ma propre bave. J'avais dormi au dessus du piano, utilisant le drap protecteur du piano comme une couverture. Je ne me suis jamais senti plus pathétique de ma vie. J'étais toujours dans mon putain de maillot de bain pour l'amour de Dieu. Toujours était-il que je ne pouvais pas partir.

Je savais que je ne pouvais certainement pas rester dans cette pièce pour toujours, même si en y pensant ça ne pouvait pas être mal avec tous les instruments qui s'y trouvaient. J'attrapai une guitare et m'assis sur le tabouret rembourré dans le coin de la pièce. Je commençai à jouer une étrange progression d'accords, regardant intensément les cordes de l'instrument, hypnotisé par leur mouvement de vibration.

Je me perdis dans une transe musicale pendant ce qui me sembla des heures avant d'entendre un coup sec à la porte.

"Darren?"

C'était Chord. Je ne répondis pas.

"Darren, on a un chantage en or, là. On peut soit faire ça de manière simple ou de manière compliquée." dit Mark. Je commençais à me demander combien ils étaient derrière la porte. Cependant, je me levai et déverrouillai la porte.

"Mon Dieu, tu ressembles à de la merde."

"Merci Mark." dis-je avant de me retourner pour me rasseoir sur mon tabouret. Lui et Chord entrèrent dans la pièce, prenant la couverture de protection défaite du piano qui reposait dessus.

"Tu as été là toute la nuit ?" demanda Chord. Je hochai la tête.

"Ça a l'air confortable." répondit Mark. Je restai silencieux encore une fois.

"Okay Darren, on est venu ici pour parler."

"Okay."

"A toi."

"Oui."

"A propos de Chris."

C'était un peu bizarre de parler de ça avec eux. Je n'avais toujours pas digérer que tout le monde savait à propos de nous. "A quel point est-il en colère contre moi ?"

"On ne sait pas, il a été avec Ashley toute la journée."

"Dans leur fort?"

"Ouep."

Oh.

"Darren, on est inquiet pour toi. C'est le milieu de l'après-midi et tu n'as pas quitté la salle depuis hier soir." dit Mark, se rapprochant.

Est-qu'il était vraiment si tard dans la journée ? Je n'avais pas de montre sur moi.

"Parle-nous, mec. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?"

"Ces derniers jours ont été vraiment révolutionnaires pour moi, okay ? Tout d'abord, je ne savais pas vraiment que ça arrivait, mais après je ne pouvais pas ignorer les signes."

"Quels signes?"

"Les signes que je suis en train de craquer pour Chris."

Les oreilles de Chord et Mark se relevèrent comme celles de petits chiens qu'on vient juste d'appeler pour dîner. Ils s'assirent sur le sol devant moi, jambes croisés, regardant vers moi avec impatience.

"C'est l'heure de l'histoire!" dit Mark.

*réanimation cardiopulmonaire

**En anglais Darren lui dit « Shut up,you love my cheese » ce qui explique leurs blagues sur le fromage qui suivent.

***Une espèce de hachis-parmentier avec des légumes en plus des pommes de terre.

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par la recette: cuisine . Journaldesfemmes . Comm / recette / 309245-shepherds-pie


	16. Si tu le veux

_NDT:Coucou tout le monde. Je sais qu'on est pas vendredi mais demain j'ai ma cousine chez moi alors j'ai pas trop envie de l'embêter en restant sur mon ordi. Donc je poste le dernier(oui vous avez bien lu)chapitre de Then We Got On A Boat. Un grand merci pour tout vos message concernant ma traduction ça fait bien voilà je vais aussi posté un chapitre de Empire States Of Angels pour ce qui me suive ce bisous et bonne lecture _

_So think real slow(Alors pense vraiment lentement)  
don't forget that yes is yes(N'oublie pas que oui c'est oui)  
and no is no,(et non c'est non)  
about the way you want to go(à propos de la voix que tu veux suivre)  
Cause I may forget the way to get back home (Car j'oublierai peut-être le chemin pour rentrer à la maison)  
__**This is the end, if you want it.(C'est la fin, si tu le veux)**_

_-Relient K_

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

Je faisais mes bagages. Nous allions atteindre le port de Santa Barbara dans deux heures, alors maintenant c'était le meilleur moment pour commencer à remettre mes affaires dans mes valises. Je marchai autour de la chambre, jetant mes affaires dans mes deux sacs au hasard. Ça ne me prit pas longtemps, et j'eus fini en à peu prés dix minutes. J'avais juste fini de ranger toutes mes affaires de toilettes quand je décidai de regarder une dernière fois dans la chambre. M'asseyant de nouveau sur mon lit, je m'appuyai contre le mur et regardai du côté de Chris. Ses sacs étaient déjà faits, posés gentiment sur son lit déjà fait. Il avait du se glisser dans la chambre et ranger ses affaires après que je me sois levé ce matin.

Je n'avais pas parlé à Chris depuis l'incident. Lui et Ashley avaient encore dormi dans leur fort la nuit dernière. A chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions dans la même pièce, il refusait de croiser mon regard et faisait de son mieux pour aller autre part. Je n'étais toujours pas sûr de la façon donc j'allais m'excuser envers lui. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'excuse. Je m'étais juste enfui, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je me suis enfui et je me suis enfermé dans la salle de piano pendant quinze bonnes heures. J'ai juste rendu les choses pires pour Chris quand il avait probablement le plus besoin de moi.

Je continuai à m'enferrer dans mes mauvaises décisions. Comme si je _n'avais_ pas déjà assez fait ça.

On frappa à la porte. Dianna se faufila à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière elle et elle me sourit poliment. Je me mordis les lèvres, lui faisant un petit signe avec ma main droite. Elle se rapprocha et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit.

"Hey."

"Salut."

"Alors ça a été un sacré voyage" dit-elle.

Je rigolai. "Tu peux dire ça à nouveau." Un court silence suivit.

"Ça a été un sacré voyage ." Répéta-t-elle. Je souris, bousculant gentiment son épaule avec la mienne.

"Comment ça va? Genre, avec tout ça ?"

"Ça va. Pas mieux, pas pire. C'est un peu bizarre quand même."

"Qu'est-ce qui est un peu bizarre ?"

"Toi et Chris – formant un couple. J'imagine que je ne me suis pas totalement faite à l'idée." Je posai ma main dans son dos, frottant mon pouce en petits cercles à l'arrière de son t-shirt. "Mais plus j'y pense, plus je comprends. Vous deux allez tout à fait ensemble vraiment,vraiment bien. Je…Je suis heureuse pour toi Dare."

"Merci, Dianna." répondis-je doucement.

"Alors comment ça va vous deux?"

Je rigolai plein de remords, baissant la tête, laissant le haut de mon front reposé sur son épaule. "Je suis un idiot, Dianna."

"Idiot est un mot dur, t'penses pas ?"

"Non, idiot est un mot _adéquate_, vraiment. Je n'ai pas de cerveau – un désastre – un foirage complet."

"_Darren_."

"Je n'avais pas de raison de m'enfuir, Dianna. Aucune. Zero raison. Pourtant je me suis quand même enfui comme un chiot effrayé et je me suis caché dans un coin."

"Et bien, est-ce que tu as déjà dit ça à Chris?"

"…non."

"Alors je propose que tu le fasses rapidement, Darren. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens comme Chris Colfer dans notre monde de fous."

"Crois-moi, je le sais."

"Okay, c'est tout." dit Dianna, se levant du lit et tirant mon bras. "Il nous reste une heure à peu près sur ce bateau et je _ne_ vais _pas_ te laisser la passer dans les regrets."

"_Dianna_."

"Ne me'Dianna' pas, Darren. Crois-moi, tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre encore plus de temps pendant ces vacances. Tu l'as déjà assez fait. Quand nous allons recommencer Glee tu vas vouloir te tirer dessus pour ne pas en avoir profité."

"Okay, okay. T'as gagné." Je grognai en la laissant me tirer hors de la chambre et en haut des escaliers, vers le pont impérial.

* * *

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour ce voyage. Je ne pouvait pas partir sans au moins lui parler.

Je toquai à la porte, regardant à travers le verre et je vis Austin recopier quelque chose d'un écran dans un carnet. Il leva la tête, choqué de me voir, avant de marcher à travers la pièce et de déverrouiller la porte.

"Surpris de te voir ici."

"Um…salut, Austin."

"Bonjour, Chris." Il retourna à l'endroit où il était avant, s'appuyant contre le comptoir et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Alors aujourd'hui est notre dernier jour."

"Ouep." Répondit-il.

"Ouais." Je regardai vers mes mains. Il laissa sortir un rire cynique, se retournant pour continuer à noter quelque chose sur son calepin. "Alors um…comment est le bateau ?"

Il arrêta d'écrire pendant une seconde, me regardant de nouveau de manière incrédule. "Comment est…le bateau?"

Mon Dieu, Chris, tu n'utilises pas beaucoup ton cerveau ces derniers jours n'est ce pas ? Les gens ont l'habitude de dire que tu as une répartie inévitable. Où est-ce que _c'_est passé? "Où ?"

"Le bateau avance." Dit-il en retournant écrire.

"Tu devrais probablement aller l'attraper." Murmurai-je. Génial. Je demande une répartie à mon cerveau et je reçois des clichés.

"Tu veux que j'aille _attraper_ le bateau dans lequel on est?"

"Je vais juste m'arrêter de parler maintenant…"

Austin rigola un peu plus franchement (mais quand même de manière un peu fausse) à ça et se retourna pour me faire face une nouvelle fois. "Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?"

"Je ne voulais pas…Je ne voulais pas partir sans te parler avant. Je ne voulais pas partir avant d'être sûr que ça allait bien, que _tu_ allais bien."

"…okay…"

Il me regarda pour la première fois. Il y eut un court silence pendant que nous nous examinions l'un l'autre. "…Est-ce que tu _vas_ bien ?"

"Je vais aussi ''bien'' que je puisse aller."

"Ça ne répond pas réellement…"

"Oui, Chris. Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas extatique, ou exactement heureux, mais je vais bien." répondit-il.

"Austin, je suis réellement désolé."

"Tu as déjà mentionné ça avant."

"Je n'ai jamais brisé le cœur de personne avant. Ce concept…c'est - c'est étranger pour moi. J'imagine que j'ai tellement l'habitude d'être de l'autre côté de la barrière, je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'excuser. Je ne suis même pas sûr si s'excuser pour un cœur brisé est quelque chose que l'on _peut_ faire. Je veux dire, le cœur est quelque chose de personnel. Vraiment…un cœur brisé est à peu près le terme romantique pour de faux espoirs. Donc…d'une certaine manière…s'excuser pour un cœur brisé c'est en quelque sorte s'excuser pour une déception – ce qui en aucun cas ne fait partir le sentiment de déception qu'il y a eu en premier lieu. Alors vraiment…je suis seulement ici pour soulager ma conscience suractive – et ça n'a à peu près rien à faire avec toi…vraiment. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais, même—"

"Tu radotes." répondit Austin, simplement.

"Ouais."

"Beaucoup."

"J'ai été beaucoup trop autour de Darren."

Beau travail Chris, mets sur la table le sujet dérangeant, pourquoi pas !

"Tu aimes vraiment ce mec, n'est ce pas ?"

"Ouais…ouais je pense que oui." Dis-je doucement, regardant de nouveau mes mains. "Je ne sais pas vraiment…on n'a pas parlé depuis…depuis un moment."

"Et bien pourquoi pas?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. J'imagine que c'est juste plus simple d'éviter la discussion qui devra éventuellement arriver."

"Hmm."

Je hochai la tête. Toute la chose était vraiment bizarre, vraiment.

"Tu ne devrais pas laisser tomber avec lui, tu sais." Dit-il soudainement, ne me regardant pas dans les yeux. "Ce serait vraiment une chose stupide à faire."

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Il est la seule raison pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec toi. Il est la seul raison pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir ce que je veux. Moi te perdant ça aura été totalement vain si tu laisses tomber avec lui."

"Tu parles toujours si sérieusement de moi, comme si j'étais une sorte de prix que tu as perdu. Tu m'as à peine connu depuis cinq jours. Je veux dire, je ne suis réellement pas si spécial."

"C'est ça le truc, Chris, tu n'as aucune idée."

"Quoi?"

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens comme toi dans ce monde."

Bien, c'est nouveau. « Vraiment ? »

"Vraiment ."

"Mais…_vraiment_?"

Austin rigola, marcha vers moi et plaça ses bras autour de mes épaules. "Vraiment vraiment."

Je souris pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte, empruntant le chemin vers le bas des escaliers. Nous marchâmes vers le pont impérial ensemble, trouvant tous les autres à la poupe du bateau,ils discutaient et regardaient vers la Californie qui apparaissait à l'horizon. La plupart d'entre nous semblait être en transe, fixant les vagues de l'océan et profitant simplement des derniers moments sur le bateau. Austin me laissa avec Naya et Heather, qui étaient tout au bout du bateau. Il devait retourner dans la salle de contrôle pour que nous accostions en sécurité. Je regardai le bout de la poupe, observant vers le bas, vers les côtés du yacht la façon dont il traversait l'eau. Il donnait l'impression de couper l'océan en deux, continuant sans hésitation, prenant l'océan de plein fouet.

Avant que je le remarque, nous étions dans le port. Je regardai de nouveau vers le reste du bateau. Tout le monde parlait à Austin, disant merci et le félicitant d'être un capitaine génial. Je ne voulais pas encore dire au revoir, alors à la place je descendis dans ma chambre et récupérai mes sacs.J'entrai dans la chambre, espérant à moitié trouver Darren ici, mais il n'y était pas. Tout ce qui pouvait être vu de son côté de la chambre était un lit vide. Toutes ses affaires étaient parties.

Une pensée envahit mon esprit avant que mon cœur ne puisse se défendre.

Et si c'était vraiment la fin ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'une histoire d'une fois, qui devait seulement arriver à cet endroit – sur ce bateau ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour Darren ? Tout ceci ne dépend que de ses sentiments, et les sentiments sont les forces les plus indécises dans tout cet univers. Les sentiments ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Les sentiments sont faibles, impermanents, des pensées volages qui peuvent changer en un instant. Je veux dire, pensez-y – les sentiments sont à propos de ce que l'on _ressent__ – _et les choses que vous pouvez ressentir sont purement momentanées. Ce n'est pas supposé durer, c'est un truc de passage, seulement pour satisfaire le manque d'amour. Il a dit qu'il avait le _sentiment_ qu'il pourrait être amoureux de moi. Comment je peut faire confiance à ça ?

Je ne peux pas.

Et si il en avait fini ? Et si ses 'sentiments' s'étaient enfuis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive dans ce cas? Ça me laisse juste blessé, et d'une certaine manière je dois ignorer ma soudaine impulsion de le déclarer mien.

Je ne veux pas que ce soit vrai, je ne le veux vraiment pas, mais je ne peux pas faire sortir cette putain de pensée de mon cerveau. Ça s'étend comme une maladie à travers tous mes sens pendant que je m'assois sur le lit d'en face. Ça me frappe comme une tonne de briques, tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était fixer le sol avec une expression de compréhension soudaine sur mon visage.

"Chris ?" Entendis-je Ashley appeler depuis le couloir. "Chris ? T'es où, pote?" La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra. "Chris! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai pensé que tu étais parti sans moi pendant une seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout le monde est déjà descendu du bateau."

Ça attira mon attention et je me levai de l'ancien lit de Darren, attrapant mes bagages sur mon lit. "Je suis désolé." Dis-je, me projetant à nouveau finalement dans la réalité. "Je me suis juste perdu dans mes propres pensés."

Ashley pouvait clairement sentir mon humeur sombre pendant que je plaçais mes sacs sur mes épaules. "Et bien, peut-être que tu devrais faire une pause dans toute cette réflexion. Ça peut vraiment blesser une personne de trop faire ça, t'sais."

"Ouais, ouais je pense que tu as raison."

* * *

**(PDV de Darren Criss)**

"Alors comment c'était ?" demanda Joey enthousiaste en m'aidant à mettre mes affaires dans le coffre.

Hmm…Quels mots j'utilise pour décrire ce voyage ? "Umm…" Je fermai la porte du coffre, penchant ma tête en arrière en pensant. "Inopinément radical."

"…_Inopinément radical._" Répéta t-il. "Explique."

Je rigolai, passant une main dans mes cheveux pendant qu'un sourire trouvait sa place sur mon visage à cette évocation "Oh mon Dieu, par où je commence ?"

Joey hoqueta et pointa un doigt vers ma tête. "C'est ton visage romantique! C'est la tête que tu fais quand tu parles de toutes tes copines !" dit-il, souriant triomphalement. "_Darren_, espèce de chien. Est-ce que tu as eu une relation romantique avec un des membres féminins de ton cast ?"

"…Ouais, tu peux dire ça." Dianna compte, n'est ce pas? Ouais, elle compte…Je veux dire bien sûr qu'elle compte, c'est une femme pour l'amour du Christ.

Joey avait l'air confus en remontant dans la voiture. Je conduisais cette fois.

"Dis m'en plus, mec. Où êtes vous allés ?"

"On a navigué jusqu'à cette île éloignée. C'était comme quelque chose sorti directement de 'Lost'…excepté qu'il y avait des chemins de terre et un terrain de disc golf et de randonnée…"

"Et bien c'est fun."

"Hey, est-ce que tu veux aller boire une bière ? Allez, allons boire quelques bières."

"Darren, il est 14 heures."

"Et ? Les gens boivent des bières l'après midi tout le temps."

"Oui, oui ils le font. Mais pas habituellement dans des _bars_."

"Et bien la société peut aller se faire mettre." Joey était septique mais il me laissa quand même continuer à conduire. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sur l'autoroute.

"Tu ne vas vraiment pas me le dire?"

"Te dire quoi?"

"A propos de ta romance océanique," dit Joey avec un sourire. "Tu sais que je suis toujours d'humeur pour une bonne histoire d'amour."

"Oh, dans ce cas tu vas _aimer_ celle-la." murmurais-je, repensant à Chris et au fait que je lui avais dit que je pensais être amoureux de lui. Ce que je devais admettre était un peu bizarre car ça me prenait habituellement un bon mois pour sortir le grand mot commençant par un 'A'.

_Woah._

Je n'y avais pas encore pensé. Je lui ai dit ça _super _tôt. Genre, je suis vraiment surpris qu'il n'ait pas pris plus peur quand je l'ai dit pour la première fois.

* * *

Je m'arrêtai dans un bar au hasard, en quelque sorte soulagé de trouver un endroit accueillant à Santa Barbara. Nous nous assîmes au bar et je commençai à raconter tout ce qui était arrivé à Joey. Il sembla un peu choqué d'apprendre l'histoire à propos de Chris et moi, mais il n'avait pas de problème avec ça du tout. En fait, il a dit qu'on était absolument adorable ensemble.

C'est là que j'ai commandé ma troisième bière…parce que, et bien…c'est pas comme si j'étais dans une très bonne situation avec Chris. Avant que je ne le remarque, je commandai ma septième. Joey était vraiment gentil et me surveillait, ne buvant pas vraiment et écoutant juste tous les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche.

"Je suis un putain d'idiot, Joey. Je ne peux pas croire que je - me sois enfui comme ça. Je veux dire, je me suis juste caché au sommet d'un putain de piano dans mon putain de maillot de bain mouillé et _merde_, Joey, est-ce que j'ai une sorte de maladie ou un truc comme ça ?"

"Je diagnostiquerais ça comme un bug d'amour mélangé avec un trace d'un virus de peur temporaire." répondit Joey.

Je touchai son bras avec mon doigt. "Alors tu penses aussi que je suis amoureux de lui ? Je ne suis pas —un lunatique fou et toute cette merde ?"

"Et bien tu es peut-être encore un peu lunatique. Un petit peu d'un soupçon d'un lun—"

"Hey regarde!" dis-je, pointant l'autre bout du bar vide. "Il y a une machine karaoké. Il y avait aussi une machine karaoké sur le yacht, Joey. Est-ce que je te l'ai dit ? Est ce que je t'ai parlé de la façon dont on a chanté…"

"Oui, Darren, tu m'as parlé de votre duo d'Avril Lavigne."

"Haha!" rigolai-je. "Du-o. Duo ressemble a…'do it' en anglais. Et devine quoi?"

"Vous l'avez fait."

"On l'a fait!" A ce moment là, je déclenchai un indiscutable bordel , escaladant le bord du comptoir en bois du bar. Le garçon nous regardait juste, amusé. "Tu sais quoi?" Dis-je, prenant une autre gorgée de ma bière. "Je vais le faire."

"Quoi?"

Je ne lui répondis pas et je fis mon chemin jusqu'à la machine karaoké dans le coin de la pièce.

"Non. Non. Non. Non." Je grognai, naviguant à travers leur sélection. "Ah! Oui! Putain,parfait!" Je pressai le bouton, attrapant le microphone et faisant mon truc d'étrange danse des épaules en écoutant l'intro de guitare.

"_Sea is foaming like a bottle of beer.(La mer est mousseuse comme une bouteille de bière)  
The wave is coming but I ain't got no fear.(La vague arrive mais je n'ai pas peur)  
I'm waxing down so that I'll go real fast.(Je me baisse pour aller vraiment vite)  
I'm waxing down 'cause it's really a blast.(Je me baisse car c'est vraiment l'éclate)  
I'm going surfing 'cause I don't like your face_."_(Je vais surfer car je n'aime pas ton visage)_

"HAH!" Criai-je au milieu de la chanson, ratant les quelques lignes suivantes "Je déconne juste, putain j'aime ton…visage."

"_I'm goin' surfin, goin' surfin'(Je vais surfer,vais surfer)_

You take your car to work.(Tu prends ta voiture pour aller travailler)  
I'll take my board.(Je prends ma planche)  
_And when you're out of fuel.(Et quand t'es à court d'essence)  
I'm still afloat.(Je flotte toujours)_

_My buddies and their honies all come along.(Mes potes et leurs chéries viennent tous)  
They seem invincable, it takes 'em along.(Ils ont l'air invincible, ça les a emmené loin)  
The sea is rolling like a thousand pound keg.(La mer roule comme un millier de tonneaux)  
We're goin' surfin', we're goin' surfin'!_"_(On va surfer surfer)_

Joey me regardait avec un sourire amusé pendant que je poussais la sérénade et que j'amusais le serveur. Je me défonçais grave, dansant autour de la petite scène et tombant à genoux pour cette partie un peu plus haute de la chanson.

"_you take your car to work, I'll take my board.(Tu prends ta voiture pour aller travailler, je prends ma planche  
And when you're out of fuel, I'm still afloat._"_(Et quand t'es à court d'essence, je flotte toujours)_

Joey et le serveur applaudirent avec enthousiasme après que j'ai fini mon petit solo. Je balançai mes deux bras dans le ciel en signe de victoire en courant pour retourner à mon tabouret. Bon, j'essayai de courir … Je finis par trébucher contre une chaise sur mon chemin et je tombai sur les cuisses de Joey.

"Ooookay mon pote, rentrons à la maison."

"Mais, mais on ne peut pas laisser Marlin." répondis-je, pointant le serveur.

"Mon nom est Matthew."

"Oh, je suis désolé. J'aurais pu jurer que c'était Marlin. J'espère que tu ne me détestes pas maintenant. Même si Marlin est un nom cool !...du monde de Nemo et merde…"

"Je pense que Matty va aller juste bien, n'est-ce pas Matt?" demanda Joey. Le serveur rigola et leva son pouce en réponse. Je hochai la tête compréhensif et sortit mon porte-monnaie de la poche de mon jean, fichant trois billets de vingt dollars sur le comptoir.

"Et voilà, Matty. T'as été payé."

"Merci les garçons, je vous verrai dans le coin."

"Probablement pas…" Criai-je par dessus mon épaule pendant que Joey me tirait à l'extérieur "…mais tu sais…c'est pas grave." Nous allâmes jusqu'à la voiture et je lançai mes clés à mon plus grand ami. "Tu devrais probablement conduire, vrai ? Vrai."

"Vrai."

Nous roulâmes en silence pendant un moment. Il y avait environ trois heures de route jusqu'à L.A., alors nous laissâmes la radio remplir le silence pendant un moment. Je sifflai une bouteille d'eau et je pus me sentir moins saoul après la première heure à peu près.

"Il me manque." Dis-je à haute voix, fixant l'autoroute devant nous.

"Ouais?"

"Ouais."

* * *

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit, dans la douche.

Genre, littéralement _dans _un flux régulier d'eau froide.

Ça me prit deux secondes pour me rendre compte du bordel qui m'était arrivé. Il se trouvait, que j'avais somnambulé hors de mon lit, marché jusqu'à la salle de bain de ma chambre d'ami, et que j'avais sauté dans la baignoire. Mon subconscient n'avait même pas assez bien fonctionné pour me faire retirer mon pyjama avant ou ajuster la température.

Alors je restai sous la pomme de la douche pendant un moment, laissant la réalité de mes habitudes quand je dors imprégner, essayant d'accepter que c'est juste ce que je fais. Marcher et faire des choses comme aller sous des douches froides était quelque chose avec laquelle j'allais juste devoir vivre. Je finis en fait par rester ici pendant une bonne demi heure. Je tournai le mitigeur et me plongeai dans la sensation de l'eau chaude contre mes vêtements, ce qui était étrangement relaxant. Cette sensation combinée avec ma flemme me donna envie de ne pas du tout bouger. En fait, je pensai à boucher l'écoulement pour laisser la baignoire se remplir et m'asseoir juste dans l'eau pendant un moment, mais je décidai de ne pas le faire.

Après être sorti je ne savais pas réellement quoi faire, pour être honnête. J'essayai de me rendormir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je m'assis sur mon lit, fixant la télé pendant qu'une rediffusion de How I Met Your Mother passait. Je n'étais vraiment pas concentré dessus, cependant. Mon esprit était focalisé sur Darren et ce qu'il faisait. Je me demandai combien de temps nous allions nous ignorer, et si notre amitié serait jamais pareille.

Ce serait vraiment nul si je ne pouvais pas rester ami avec lui. C'est un mec génial.

Je décidai de m'occuper en déballant mes affaires. Je sortis mes bagages de ma voiture, des rayonsde lumière commençaient à apparaître dans l'obscurité de l'aube. Je tirai les sacs dans la maison et les balançai sur mon lit. Quand j'ouvris le plus grand, une note jaune était posée sur le sommet de mes vêtements. Elle disait :

_Chris,_

_Je pense réellement que nous n'avons pas commencé par le bon côté des choses pendant ce voyage. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui, tu es réellement une personne extraordinaire. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir eu la chance d'apprendre à te connaître pendant ces quelques jours passés, même si ça ne s'est pas fini comme je l'avais espéré. S'il te plaît ne m'oublie pas quand tu retourneras dans la folie d'Hollywood. Je sais que je ne t'oublierai pas de si tôt.  
Avec plein d'amour,_

_Austin._

_P.S. Juste au cas ou toi et Darren ça ne fonctionne pas après tout, mon numéro est au dos de cette carte. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais abandonner si facilement, n'est ce pas? (:_

Je souris en rangeant la carte dans mon placard. Non, je ne pensais réellement pas qu'il allait abandonner si facilement. Juste là, j'entendis ma sonnette retentir.

Je regardai mon réveil de mon côté du lit. Qui bordel pouvait bien frapper à ma porte à 5 heures ?

Je marchai nerveusement jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée, une tonne de possibilités de qui ça pouvait être me trottant dans la tête. Je regardai par la fenêtre de la porte, m'attendant à voir ma mère ou mon agent ou quelqu'un comme ça.

Non, ce n'était pas ma mère. C'était Darren.

"Darren, il est 5 heures du matin._ Pourquoi _?" Dis-je en ouvrant la porte, essayant de montrer ma somnolence, comme si je n'avais pas été debout pendant l'heure et demi passée.

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir."

Darren ressemblait à de la merde. Je veux dire, il avait l'air un peu près bien, mais…il ressemblait juste à de la _merde_. C'était comme s'il essayait d'avoir l'air beau, même suave, portant une chemise gris foncé et un jean denim. Mais ses cheveux donnaient l'impression qu'il avait passé ses mains dedans toute la nuit et il avait ces valises bleues foncées sous ses yeux. Toute son attitude reflétait la tristesse et l'abattement. C'était un peu décourageant.

J'ouvris un peu plus la porte, me reculant et lui indiquant d'entrer. "Tu ressembles absolument à de la merde."

"Tu n'es pas si sexy toi non plus." Je regardai dans un petit miroir dans le couloir. Je portais mes lunettes, mes cheveux était toujours mouillés et ébouriffés n'importe comment car je ne les avais pas du tout coiffés après la douche. J'avais aussi des valises sous les yeux. J'imagine qu'il avait raison. "Enfin, je veux dire, tu _es_ sexy – tu l'es toujours…ouais." Je souris pendant qu'il fixait ses pieds. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Tu aurais pu penser que je dormais, mais je suis en fait en train de défaire mes bagages et de regarder la télé." Je fus surpris de lui dire la vérité.

"Est-ce que je peux te rejoindre?"

"Tu veux me rejoindre pour déballer à 5 heures du matin?" Demandai-je, hésitant.

"Je veux juste être près de toi." répondit-il. Il leva la tête, rencontrant mes yeux. Ils me supplièrent, cherchant les miens pour l'absolution.

"Ouais," Dis-je, prenant une respiration tremblante et me tournant vers les escaliers. "Viens." Je le menai vers ma chambre, où la télé était toujours allumé et ma valise ouverte sur mon lit.

"Mais, vraiment, tu as l'air misérable. Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ouais, ben, j'étais bourré plus tôt. Alors je pense que les effets sont peut-être en train de se répandre dans ma tête en ce moment même."

"T'es allé boire?"

"Mhmm. Avec Joey."

"Je vois." dis-je en faisant un geste vers mon lit. "Fais comme chez toi."

Il laissa échapper un soupir amusé en s'asseyant provisoirement sur mon lit. Darren commença à fixer ses mains en tremblant. Je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire, alors je décidai de continuer à déballer pour lui laisser le temps de collecter ses pensées. De plus, j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose, parce que soudainement avoir Darren ici faisait s'affoler mon cœur.

Je sortis un petit sac de toilette hors de la valise, sortant de la pièce. "Je reviens tout de suite" dis-je avant de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain au bout du couloir. Je replaçai les bouteille à leurs places aussi doucement que je le pouvais. Honnêtement, la situation était vraiment bizarre.

Quand je revins je trouvais Darren lisant la note qu'Austin m'avait laissé.

"Darren, qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Alors toi et Austin vous continuez toujours, hein?" dit-il, levant les yeux de la note.

"Quoi?"

"Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais ici. Je – je pensais que peut-être tu avais vraiment _ressenti_…" Darren semblait à court de mots.

"De quoi tu parles?"

"De toi, Chris. Je parle de toi." débita Darren, soudainement en me regardant dans les yeux. "Je pensais qu'on avait réellement quelque chose et…et je pensais que tu voudrais essayer. Je pensais qu'_au moins_ tu essayerais."

"Je juste – _quoi?_"

"Toi et Austin! Vous êtes toujours ensemble et je suis toujours juste ce mec à l'arrière plan. Je ne veux pas être ce mec à l'arrière plan, Chris. Je ne veux pas juste être ton ami. Je te veux _toi_. Je veux _tout_ de toi. Je veux tout ce que tu as à offrir, et je ne veux pas partager."dit fortement Darren, se levant sur ses pieds et reposant la note sur le lit. "Et je sais que j'ai probablement l'air d'une sorte d'égoïste - de petit garçon idiot – mais…j'en ai juste plus rien à faire. Je veux avoir la liberté de tomber amoureux de toi, Chris. Je ne veux personne qui se mette entre _toi – et moi._ Je ne veux rien qui se mette entre nous."

Je le fixai incrédule car – putain – c'est tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Je ne pouvais pas répondre, je fixais juste ses yeux couleur or qui étaient en feu en ce moment.

"Je – je…je devrais partir." dit Darren, bougeant soudainement pour sortir de la chambre.

"Non." Réussis-je à dire, l'empêchant de marcher hors de la pièce. "Ne pars pas, Darren. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es - qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'Austin et moi sommes ensemble?"

"La…l-la note, sur le lit." répondit-il septique

"Oui, Darren. La note sur le lit. Est-ce que tu as lu la dernière partie?"

"Quelle dernière partie?"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire parce que,_ mince_, Darren pouvait être aveugle parfois. "Il y a un PS. Vas-y, lis-le."

Il retourna vers le lit, prenant la note avec perplexité et lisant la fin. Un grand sourire stupide se forma lentement sur son visage. Il leva la tête vers moi et nous nous fîmes un sourire radieux.

"Alors vous n'êtes pas…"

"Na," répondis-je avec un sourire.

"Et je n'ai pas…"

"Na."

Darren fit un bond en avant, lâchant la note sur le sol et m'attaquant avec un énorme câlin. Je rigolai pendant qu'il me coupait le souffle, enroulant ses bras autour de moi, et plaquant des baisers tout le long de mon cou et de ma mâchoire.

"Oh mon Dieu, Chris je suis _si_ désolé. Pour tout." dit-il, s'arrêtant à chaque seconde pour embrasser mes joues ou peu importe ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. "Je suis un tel con. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir, Chris. Je l'ai regretté aussitôt que je l'ai fait, mais j'étais trop lâche pour revenir. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi. Je tiens tellement à toi et je juste…je ne peux pas te perdre."

"Ça va, Darren. Ça va. Je te pardonne." Arrivai-je à dire pendant qu'il continuait de me câliner aussi fort qu'il le pouvait . Nous restâmes comme ça pendant encore une minute, serrant juste l'autre dans nos bras. "Est ce que tu le pensais ?"

Darren se recula pour me regarder dans les yeux.

"Est-ce que tu le pensais quand tu as dit que tu voulais que rien ne se mette entre nous?"

"Oui, oui Chris bien sûr. Je te veux toi, _juste toi_."

"Alors, tu veux vraiment essayer ?"

"Bien sûr que je veux essayer." Il respira. "Je ne veux rien de plus que de donner une chance à ça…" Il baissa les mains, prenant les miennes dans les siennes, "notre meilleur essai."

Je baissai mon front, le reposant contre le sien, fermant mes yeux et me laissant aller dans son étreinte. "Ça va être délicat." Murmurai-je. "Beaucoup de choses vont faire de leur mieux pour nous garder séparés."

"J'en suis si tu en es." murmura t-il en réponse, souriant.

Je rigolai, une chaleur agréable se répandant dans tout mon corps. Finalement_,_ pensai-je. Finalement_, cet homme est mien_.

Les mots ne pouvait exprimer à quel point j'étais heureux quand nous scellâmes notre accord avec un baiser.

**Fin.**


End file.
